


The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

by hopefulwriter27



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Survivor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27





	1. Chapter 1

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


**  
  
Part 1  
  
**

 

 

 

 _  
What’s my first impression of everyone on my tribe? Hmm, well, the ladies are gorgeous. I don’t know who I think is hotter, the beautiful Vienna or the luscious Katie… Oh, everyone else? Well, Reid is an a**. I hope we vote him off first. Besides, we already have one doctor. Why do we need another?  
_

 **  
_  
~ Henry, Television Executive  
_   
**

****

**  
  
**

 

 

 _  
It’s hot.  
_  
That’s the first thing Luke thinks when the large sailboat eases to a stop about a half a mile from the coastline.  Golden rays of sunshine stream down, unhindered in a cloudless sky. The water is a clear blue, and as Luke bends over the railing,he can see a school of fish scattering away. Under the thick smell of moisture and ocean salt lays the sweet tang of flowers and trees drifting from the island in the distance. _It’s like the time we went to the DominicanRepublic._ Luke recalls the family vacation with a smile. _Beautiful, tropical flora, endless coffee, and gorgeous caramel, skinned men._

A fellow contestant coughs beside him and Luke glances at the man out of the corner of his eye. He’s an older gentleman, perhaps in his mid sixties.  While once neat, now the man’s clean, silver hair has been twisted by the wind and glued to his face by sweat. He coughs again and Luke casually moves away. _He better not makeme sick._ Luke immediately feels contrite at the thought. He turns around, catches the older man’s eye, and then flashes him a smile. They’re not allowed to talk to each other. Survivor rule number 5001- no talking to the other contestants before Jeff Probst gives the all clear.

Crew members- three men and one woman- all dressed in tan khakis and blue polos dash around deck. They drop the anchor and tow in the sails. There are already five cameramen silently puttering around, capturing the openingmoments of this season’s Survivor hopefuls. Over the last two hours- the time it takes to get from mainland to the island- Luke counts sixteen contestants. There are an equal amount of men to women. Almost everyone is below deck. _Sitting in the air-conditioning while they can,_ Luke thinks.

It’s not a bad idea, but since he landed in Jakarta yesterday afternoon, he can’t tear his eyes away from the scenery. Indonesia is beautiful, and as the sailboat putters by island after island, Luke finds himself leaning against the railing staring at each sandy shore. Some islands are clearly populated.  Small fishing boats with smiling fisherman often stop their daily work to stare at Luke as he waves at them as a greeting. Some islands boast clusters of thatched roof houses and rusty looking cars. Others just have endless rows of big leafed trees, no people in sight.

The islands vary in size as well. All of the main islands host cities large enough to claim office buildings and skyscrapers. Fish and fruit markets are common on all of the populated ones, though they vary from a street of vendors to whole blocks of stalls full spicy smelling foods, handcrafted jewellery, and other touristy goods. When Luke steps off the plane, he immediately wishes he arrived earlier. _Oh well, I’ll just have to make another trip back here with my million dollars._ He smiles at the thought and chuckles quietly to himself.

A touch on his shoulder startles Luke from his thoughts. “We’re calling everyone on deck.” It’s one of the Survivor crewmen. The bearded fellow has a microphone pack clipped to his belt and some type of earpiece over his left lobe. A baseball cap shields his face from the blazing sun. When the man realizes he has Luke’s attention, he points to the other side of the deck where Luke can see the other cast members gathering. The coughing, silver haired man is already over there.

Luke nods and makes his way over. He gently eases into the middle of the group. There’s a beautiful, middle aged woman to his left. She’s tall, with perfectly straight teeth, a thin, slightly tanned face, and shiny dark hair that brushes against her chin. She smells like Chanel perfume, which completely reminds Luke of home. Her arms are toned and she holds herself straight and proud. _I hope she’s on my team._

On the other side is another beautiful woman, perhaps in her early thirties. She’s got long, flowing blonde hair, pouty lips, and pale blue eyes. Her demeanour seems sweet, but by the set of her jaw and the way she’s scanning the other contestants, Lukedecides not to take her pretty exterior as a sign of weakness. They’re all looking at each other. Staring, judging who’s a challenge, who’s weak.

“Welcome everyone.” Jeff Probst's familiar voice cuts across the deck. Luke snaps to attention. The host is wearing a sea blue button-up shirt. The long sleeves are rolled to his elbows and the hem of the shirt falls lightly along the top of khaki colored pants. The outfit blends right in with the other crew members, but Luke doubts Jeff Probst can blend in anywhere. The man has a handsome face and set of dimples on either side of his mischievous smile that makes Luke a bit weak in the knees. They curve around his mouth like arrows, pointing the way and saying, _this is where you should look._ And look, Luke does.

 _  
Even if all the other men turn out to be assholes, at least I’ll still have our wonderful host to fantasize about while I’m here,  
_  
Luke thinks with a grin.

The man continues talking. “As we begin our twenty-first season of Survivor I want everyone to look around, take in your competition.” Not a single person disobeys. “Then I want you to turn around and look at the island behind us.” Luke twists around and looks back at the palm trees and other greenery. “For some of you this island will be your home for the next forty days.” Waves tumble upon on the shore, running white, foamy water and dark seaweed along the sand. Luke takes in a big breath. Salty air stings his nose and excitement bubbles in his chest.

“Who’s ready to play Survivor?” Loud, whooping cheers bray across the deck startling the two pelicans using the far rail as a resting place. Jeff Probst smiles, then motions for everyone to calm down. “Glad to see you’re excited, because the game starts now.” Luke’s stomach clenches and exhilaration jumps inside his chest. “As you all have probably noticed we are back to our original sixteen contestants.” The host holds up a coarse, brown bag. “Inside here I have sixteen buffs. Eight red buffs for the Riau tribe and eight yellow buffs for the Bangka tribe. Both named after Indonesian islands.” He shakes the bag. “You will take turns pulling a buff from the bag. Once everyone has a buff, find your teammates and make your way over to the wooden crate with your color on it.” Luke looks to where Probst is pointing. Near the stern of the boat are two large crates. One is painted red, the other yellow. “Inside the crates are directions for your first challenge.” The brunette woman at Luke’s side shifts from foot to foot. Luke can literally feel her anticipation. “Okay, let’s begin.”

Jeff Probst walks to the edge of the semicircle of contestants. Luke watches as each person reaches inside and pulls out a buff. Red, yellow, red, yellow, yellow, red. As he watches, Luke takes in each face. _They sure picked a good looking bunch this season._ Ages range from young to old (and Luke just might be the youngest, though there is a handsome, all-American looking guy standing at the very end that might contest him onthat, and everyone is pretty enough to be on a daytime soap. 

There’s one good-looking man in particular that catches Luke’s eye. He’s not smiling, which doesn’t bode well for personality, but the slight curl of his sandy brown hair makes Luke want to go over there, dig his hands in the thick locks and bring the man’s pouty scowl against his own lips and kiss him until he smiles. Okay, so Luke is a bit of a romantic. Sue him. Mr. Pouty pulls a yellow buff and Luke has the sudden image of reaching inside that small bag, pulling a matching buff, and spending the rest of his forty days cuddled along Mr. Pouty’s thin frame. He can’t help the quiet chuckle that escapes his mouth. The blonde supermodel to his right gives him a sideways look and Luke chuckles again. _Dad always told me not to let Mom’s crazy, dramatic nature take a hold of me. Too late._

Finally, it’s his turn to pull a buff. The bag is coarse and scratches Luke’s skin as he reaches inside. _Please be yellow. Please be yellow. Please be yellow,_ he chants silently. His fingers touch cloth and drags out his buff. It’s red. _Damn-it._ Disappointment fills him and he looks forlornly at Mr. Pouty. Before he can blink the host has moved on. Luke takes the opportunity to tie his buff around his head. The cloth immediately begins to soak up his sweat.

While the host finishes handing out the buffs, Luke looks too see who’s on his team. His Chanel wearing brunette has a red buff tied around the strap of her tank top. _Alright,_ he thinks. There are also two older people, one man with a slimy smile and serious looking woman with dyed red hair. A pretty twenty-something brunette with a sizable chest has her buff spun into a tight line and tied neatly around her forehead like band.

“Alright Survivors, everyone has their buffs. Find your teammates and get started.” Jeff Probst claps his hands together once, and it’s as if a gun goes off.

The world turns into chaos. Everyone scrambles towards the crates. The deck is slick with water, the boat is rocking, and everyone makes it there without falling. Luke hears cursing and turns back to sees if it’s anyone with a red buff. There’s a skinny brunette with a yellow buff and the cute, all American boy. He’s got red tied around his arm.

“Thanks,” the guy says as Luke backtracks and holds out his hand.   

“Not a problem. What are team members for?” Luke replies with grin. The guy’s hand is just a bit larger than Luke’s and his palms are wet.

Luke helps him to his feet and the guy says, “I’m Noah.”

“Nice to meet you, Noah. I’m Luke.” Since he’s already holding Noah’s hand, Luke gives it a quick shake, then nods towards the crates. “Come on, let’s get over there before they realize we’re not helping.”

It only takes a few seconds for him and Noah to squeeze their way into the circle of the newly minted Riau tribe. Noah’s shoulder is pressing into his as they close the circle around an older man. _It’s slimy smile guy, not coughing guy._ Luke doesn’t know which one’s worse. _I guess I’ll find out._

“Hurry up Brian. Read it aloud,” demands the pasty white, sporty looking guy standing across from Luke.

Brian- Mr. Slimy Smile- has a weathered looking scroll in his hands and the open, empty crate at his feet. He reads, “Welcome to the island, you better get there quick; for the first team to shore gets the choicest bit.” Brian looks up from the paper and glances around the group.

A tiny, friendly looking brunette shouts out, “The first team to shore gets a better camp!”

“Shut up!” cries Mr. Sporty. He turns towards the other tribe. “Damn-it, they heard you!”

Luke doesn’t know whether the other team heard her or not, but they were running around the edges of the deck looking for something. _Boats. They’re looking for boats._ His eyes dart to the side of the sailboat where he had seen two large rubber rafts hanging earlier. He remembers that one raft had a red stripe down the side. “Come on!” Luke says and runs towards the raft. He doesn’t wait to see who’s following.

The raft is anchored with thick ropes. Luke immediately begins undoing the knots. Soon Noah is beside him doing his best to untangle the large loop in the middle. Ms. Chanel takes the other side of Noah and uses her narrow fingers to work. Mr. Sporty throws himself over the side of the boat and scuttles down the laddered foot-holds like a monkey. Brian helps the older, red-headed woman over the side then the friendly brunette. Luke gets his side untied and slides over to help Noah. The yellow-buff Bangka tribe is just a few yards away yanking on their own ropes. 

One breath more and the remaining knots are gone and the rope is slipping through Luke’s fingers. The raft hits the water with a giant splash. Mr. Sporty jumps in. The rubber bottom dips beneath his weight, and for one long second Luke thinks it’s going to flip. It doesn’t. Mr. Sporty reaches out and grabs the last foot hold in the sailboat to steady the raft. Those already on the ladder ease inside, but by the time Brian’s fumbling in, Luke can hear the other tribe’s raft hitting the water.   

Beyond the jostling of the cast members, the heavy breath of everyone around him, and the waves slapping against the sailboat, Luke can hear Jeff Probst excitedly narrating a play-by-play of the challenge. If Luke wasn’t jumping over the railing and climbing down the ladder he’d be in awe of the fact Jeff Probst- the man he’s watched on television since he was a boy- is talking about him.

The busty brunette is the last on board, and the moment she’s in, Noah, Ms. Channel and Mr. Sporty are bent over the side of the raft paddling with their hands. Luke slides next to Noah and helps. Focused on the task at hand, it takes Luke a second to realize Mr. Sporty is talking to him.

“I’m Casey,” he shouts. From the look on his face Luke thinks the man has already said it more than once.

Luke smiles an apology and says back, “I’m Luke.”

“Well, if we’re all sharing names,” the older red-headed woman drawls, “You can call me Lucinda.” She looks like she wants to hold out her hand and greet everyone properly, but with everyone engaged in paddling (including Lucinda, who has her feet off the back of the raft and is kicking furiously) it’s difficult.  After that they do a quick shout out of names. Ms. Chanel is Molly, which Luke doesn’t think is elegant enough for her. The busty brunette is Maddie and the petite brunette is Ali.

 _  
Noah, Brian, Lucinda, Casey, Ali, Maddie, Molly,  
_  
Luke repeats to himself. Knowing the names of his teammate is important. _How can they trust you if you don’t know their names,_ he thinks.

“We need to paddle faster,” Ali says. Luke follows her gaze to the other tribe. Despite how everyone on the other raft appears to be screaming at each other- _with Mr. Pouty as one of the pissed off front runners,_ Luke notes- the Bangka tribe are making speedy progress. The nose of their raft is even with the back of theirs, and with every passing second the other tribe is gaining ground. 

“Get in the water and kick with your feet,” Lucinda commands. Luke doesn’t know who’s she talking too, but Noah and Casey are already diving into the water. They swim up to the back of the raft and latch on with their arms. Water splashes everywhere, hitting the raft and the people inside. “Go on!” Lucinda says, and this time Luke knows she’s talking to him.

He’s about to jump in and help the other guys when the rope that tied the raft to the sailboat catches his eye. It’s floating uselessly from the side of the raft, squeezed between the tube and the thin cord that lines the raft. Luke dives off the front. Once he’s in the water he immediately swims for the rope and ties it around his waist and chest. He makes sure the other end is looped tight around the cord of the raft. He puts a body length between himself and the raft and twists into a high powered front crawl.

Even if the situation is unusual, the motion is familiar. _Who knew all those years of competitive swimming would come in handy like this._ He ignores everything around him. The sounds of the other contestants- their splashing and yelling. He ignores the salty sting of ocean water in his eyes and the fine ache of his shoulders. He ignores the occasional bump of the raft into his feet and pulling of the rope around his body. Luke just concentrates on swimming. _Stroke, stroke, stroke, breath. Stroke, stroke, stroke, breath._

After what feels like hours, but in reality is only a few minutes, Luke senses someone beside him.  A hand slides under his belly and grabs the remaining length of free rope. On his next breath up he peeks and sees it’s Maddie. She’s tying the rope around her own waist then begins swimming like a mad woman. The girl isn’t as smooth as Luke, but she’s strong, and the weight of the raft is suddenly lighter.

Together, the two of them pull while the boys at the back push and the others paddle off the side. It only takes a few more minutes before Luke’s touching sand with each forward stroke. The moment his feet touch, he’s standing and wiggling out of the rope. Brian and Molly are jumping off the raft. Brian turns to help Lucinda. Molly runs ashore. Maddie is tangled in the rope and Luke hurries to help her get free.

“Come on!” shouts Molly. She’s already half a dozen yards from the water and is waiting anxiously atop a large red mat. Casey runs noisily through the water, urging Ali along. Brian and Lucinda run toward Molly. Noah stops on the other side of Maddie and literally lifts her up while Luke yanksthe rope down. Once she’s free they all dash toward the land. They’re the last of the Riau tribe to arrive, and Luke’s foot catches on the edge of the mat. He tumbles forward but Noah reaches out and catches him before he falls.

“Thanks,” Luke mutters.

“No problem,” Noah says and gives him a happy look.

 _  
This is going to be a good alliance,  
_  
Luke thinks, and then the people around him are cheering and he realizes that Jeff Probst is standing next to their mat declaring them the winners of the first challenge.

Luke head is spinning; he’s still recovering from the earlier physical exertion. The other tribe is just now coming ashore, and Luke thinks, _holy shit, we just won._ He laughs. Casey thumps him on the back and lets loose a whooping hoot.

Brian’s hand clamps down on his shoulder gives him a hearty squeeze. “You did great,” he says to Luke with a smile.

“Thanks,” Luke replies. “But it wasn’t just me. We all did great,” he says honestly.

Casey lets out another congratulatory shout and says, “Yes we did. The Riau tribe rocks!”

Everyone laughs, and even Jeff Probst smiles. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy Casey. Your team worked well together and it shows with your victory.” By this time all the members of the Bangka tribe have made it to their own yellow mat. None of them are smiling. The host holds out a scroll towards Casey and says, “Here’s a map to your premade camp. There you will find some goodies that will help you on your Survivor adventure.” Probst walks over to the other tribe and hands them another scroll. “Bangka tribe here’s the map to your own camp. I’m sorry to say there’s nothing there but island.”

“That’s okay. We don’t need any amenities,” shouts a pinched faced man.

“Well, that’s good Henry,” Probst says, “because you won’t have any.”

A few members of Luke’s team laugh, but Luke thinks, _Henry. The light haired brunette with the plucked eyebrows is Henry._ It’s good to know your enemies as well as your friends.

Jeff Probst wishes everyone good luck then waves them away. Both teams are given a machete, a cast iron cooking pot, and two water canteens. Molly takes the machete. Maddie and Ali both shoulder a canteen and Casey takes the pot. Brian unrolls their map, and then they’re on their way to their new home. Luke takes the rear end of the line and gets a nice view of Noah’s ass. He can hear the other tribe arguing among themselves and he glances over his shoulder.

Mr. Pouty, _damn, I wish I knew his name,_ has his head bent and is picking up the Bangka tribe’s canteens. He glances up and their eyes meet. Luke’s lips go dry and he licks his lips. Mr. Pouty’s eyes go dark and for one long second Luke feels a connection. Then Mr. Pouty scowls, shoots Luke a nasty look and turns away.

 _  
Fine, be like that, asshole,  
_  
Luke thinks. Noah is a few feet ahead and Luke jogs to catch up. Noah twists around and gives Luke a big smile. Luke can’t help but shake his head at the other boy’s friendliness and smile back. _This game is going to be interesting._  

 


	2. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


**  
  
Part 2  
  
**

__

_  
So I approached Luke to form an alliance. I know it makes more sense to pair with Lucinda - and I won’t discount her - but I can already tell that Luke is a loyal, brave man. If he’s on my side we can take each other to the top. I also know he’s formed a friendship with Noah, and he’s liked by everyone. No one will vote for him yet, and he can watch my back. Not to mention that he’s still young enough to take my guidance easily.  
_

 **  
_  
~Brian, Lobbyist  
_   
**

**  
__  
**

 

 

            Spirits are high when they arrive at camp. They rise even higher when they see the large shelter.

            “Damn,” Casey says.

            Luke agrees. It’s big enough that all of them can easily fit inside. Tall, wooden poles hold up the structure, and three of the sides are walled by weaved palm fronds. The roof is similarly thatched and raised high by A-framed beams. Two long, tan mats run across the back of their new home. Four blue cotton blankets are folded neatly at the end of one the mats. Outside of the shelter is a fire pit and box full of supplies.

            Ali squeals in delight and runs over to the supplies. She pulls them out and shows everyone. There’s another pot and machete, a bag of rice, flint, and the best of all- fishing line and hooks, flippers, and two snorkels. Noah laughs and Luke can’t help but think,  _he’s so sweet._

            They spend the rest of the night settling into their new home. Everyone explores the area, finding the best places to gather coconuts, digging bathroom holes, discovering the water well and where tree mail will be left. From watching previous seasons of Survivor Luke knows that their camp is a relative palace. He wonders what the other tribe walked into. He doesn’t envy them. _But the best part,_ Luke thinks as he looks at the post holding up their red Riau tribe sign, _is that._ It’s bigger than he imagined it would be. Its color stands out against the tan sand and blue-green water.

            By the time the sun begins to set Lucinda and Maddie have gotten a fire roaring and Casey and Brian are proudly boasting about the five fish they caught. Everyone is lounging in the sand around the flames reliving their earlier victory and sharing real-life stories. Maddie talks about her funny older brother and Lucinda shares tales about her children and grandchildren. Casey makes everyone laugh as he wisecracks about all of his ex-girlfriends. Brian sits on one side of Luke, hands cupped around an opened coconut listening quietly. Noah is on Luke’s other side. He’s relaxed, body sprawled sideways, and elbow and hand propping up his head. Luke can’t help but wrinkle his nose in amusement every time the other boy laughs at one of the other’s stories. Every so often he looks over at Luke, his eyes lighting up like he’s seeing an old friend.

            Eventually, the sun sinks below the horizon. Millions of stars twinkle above

them, while the moon smiles brightly in the cloudless sky. Luke’s eyes feel heavy and he lays back in the sand, content to fall asleep right here with his tribemates’ voices and the incoming tide as his lullaby. His eyes drift shut.

            “Hey,” a voice says softly to his right. Luke turns his head and sees Noah standing there, outlined by the dying fire.

            “Hey,” Luke says, voice deep with exhaustion.

            “Come on,” Noah motions back to the shelter, “Everyone else has gone inside. Don’t fall asleep out here.”

            _What’s wrong with out here?_ Luke thinks, but rolls over and pushes himself up. His toes curl into the sand as he follows Noah to the shelter. All the girls have taken one side of the mats and are fast asleep. Casey has notably taken the place next to Ali and beside him is a softly snoring Brian. Luke settles down next to the older man. Noah reaches out towards the remaining blanket and shakes it out. He lets one end fall over Luke and curls his own body under the other half.

            “Night,” Luke whispers.

            “Goodnight,” Noah says back with a yawn.

            There’s a pause and then, “NIGHT!”

            Luke laughs and says, “Goodnight Casey.”

            Casey snorts and Luke can hear Maddie laugh.

            _This is going to be fun,_ Luke thinks before sleep takes over him.

 

***

 

 

 _  
My first impressions of everyone… Casey is really good looking, if a little obnoxious. Noah is really cute. Molly is intense. Lucinda is really controlling and a bit scary. Brian is hiding something. Ali seems nice. Luke too, and I’m pretty sure he’s gay. He likes to stare at Noah.  
_

 **  
_  
~Maddie, Student  
_   
**

****

**  
__  
**

_  
  
_

_  
****  
_

The next day brings rain, which completely sucks. They can’t start the fire, which means they can’t cook, so everyone drinks coconut milk and eats bananas (an amazing find by Lucinda). Their tree mail arrives on soggy parchment paper then they’re off, trekking through the jungle to their first immunity challenge.

            Jeff Probst greets everyone with a loud, “Hello Survivors! Hope your first night was peaceful.” Luke can’t help but notice the man’s slightly sarcastic tone.

            The members of the other tribe look miserable. All three of the younger girls have their hair tied back in dripping pony tails, and the older gentleman and woman are standing side by side, eyes tired and bodies stiff. Mr. Pouty looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here, and Henry keeps darting hateful glances between Mr. Pouty and the members of the Riau tribe.

            _Well,_ Luke thinks, _it appears not all hunky-dory on the Bangka tribe._ He tries not to think it too cheerfully, but he’s not really successful.

            There’s a huge layout of red and yellow obstacles behind the Survivor host. There’s a monkey bar looking thing followed by a wall with a rope then a giant tire. A raised platform is at the very end where empty flag poles stand. _Hurry up,_ Luke urges the host.

            Probst seems to feel his anxiety (and everyone else’s) because as soon as the contestants are settled on their respective colored mats, he begins. “Behind me lies your second challenge. You will begin by running the quarter mile down your colored lines. You need to cross the monkey bars, drop down at the end, then go over the wall. Next you need to push the tire up the hill to the platform. At the top of the platform is apuzzle. Put it together. Once your puzzle is together, unwrap your tribes’ flag and put it in the flag holder. Four teammates need to complete every obstacle except for placing your flag. First team finished wins.”

            _Holy shit,_ Luke thinks. His arms and legs are already dreading the challenge. _They’re not playing around this year._ He can’t help but glance over and Lucinda and wonders if she’s up for the exertion. 

            “Want to know what you’re playing for?”

            “Hell yeah!” Casey shouts.

            “You bet ya!” Henry calls out at the same time. The two men exchange glances and Luke’s not too sure if it’s a look of camaraderie or not.

            Jeff laughs and pulls the tan bag off the immunity idol. “This,” he says, placing his hand along the ugly thing’s head, “is the immunity idol. You want this. If you win it, no one on your tribe is going home.” Luke feels Noah shift beside him, and suddenly, the tension level raised two notches. “And that’s not all you’re playing for today.”

             
 _What?_

Lu  
ke glances around then thinks, _it’s not like anyone else knows what’s going on either dumbo._

            “We are reinstating Exile Island this year,” Probst says with a gleam in his eye. “The winning tribe can pick a member of the other tribe to spend the night exiled away from his or her tribe.” The host pauses, as if to give everyone a moment to take in the news. 

            “Holy shit,” Luke hears Maddie whisper behind him.

            Probst continues, “We will have tribal council in the mornings this season, giving everyone ample time to discuss their strategies.

            _Holy shit,_ Luke thinks, silently repeating his teammate’s words. 

            “Alright Survivors, I’ll give you a moment to talk strategy, then we’ll begin.”

            At Probst's words, the Riau tribe form a circle and talk. The plan is for everyone to run the beginning and for Lucinda and Ali to bypass the monkey bars and wall and wait at the tire for the rest of the team to complete those obstacles. Everyone will help push the tire, and then Lucinda, Ali, Luke and Brian will work on the puzzle. Lucinda will direct while everyone else moves the pieces. Casey will untie and hang the flag.

            They get called over. “You’ve had time to talk it through; hopefully your strategies are sound. Take your positions.” Both tribes walk to the starting line behind their respective colors. “On your mark,” Probst shouts, “Ready. Set. GO!”

            It only takes that one word and Luke’s off, running like his life depends on it. The ground is uneven, and he tries not to look down as he runs. _Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall,_ he chants. It’s the longest quarter mile of his life. His lungs burn as if he drank acid, and it’s only as he’s stepping foot up to the monkey bars does he look around. Casey and Noah are already on the bars. Mr. Pouty and Mr. Athletic on the other tribe are ahead of them both. Molly is right beside Luke, and as she scrambles up the short latter for the bars, Luke reaches up, grasps the smooth metal, and swings himself forward.

            He doesn’t take time to reflect that this is the first time he’s been on monkey bars since he was ten. He doesn’t stop when the pads of palms scream. He doesn’t even think anything but, _move your ass._ When his fingers reach the last bar, he doesn’t bother to climb down the other side. He just uses his momentum to bypass the steps and jump to the ground.

            Luke’s arms are aching, and he’s dreading climbing over the wall. Casey’s at the top. He’s straddling the thin wood, reaching forward and pulling Brian upwards. Noah and Molly are both behind the older man urging him on, practically vibrating with their need to advance. Luke looks back for Maddie. She’s about three-fourths of the way across, but she looks as if she’s dying.  Sweat drips down her face and she struggles to maintain her grip around the slick bars. _She’s about to fall,_ Luke realizes. If she does she’ll have to start the bars all over, and that will set them back. It’s not even a decision. It’s the only thing to do.

            Luke runs back. He darts around the side of the obstacle to where Maddie’s dangling, holding on for dear life.  “Luke,” she cries out when she realizes he’s there. Luke doesn’t reply. He just gets underneath her, puts her feet on his shoulders and grabs her ankles.

            “Come on,” he says and walks forward. She gets the idea immediately. Using him for balance and support, Maddie finishes. Casey is still waiting at the top of the wall, and he practically yanks Maddie over. Luke finds it surprisingly easy to climb. When his feet touch the ground on the other side, the rest of his team has already lifted the tire and has begun pushing. The Bangka tribe is already halfway up the hill. “Shit,” Molly snaps, and Luke’s right there with her.

It’s tough. The tire weights a ton, and even with everyone pushing, the thing is wobbly and gravity is trying its damnedest to push the tire back down the hill. After what seems like a year, they’re at the top and moving on to the puzzle. Luke can hear Jeff explaining how the other tribe is in the lead, but Luke can also hear their harsh arguing. He tries to ignore the other team.

Instead, he focuses on Lucinda’s directions. Brian is beside him, foot wedged next to his (which Luke finds strange, but doesn’t concentrate on because they’re in the middle of a damn challenge and everyone is hyper-focused). Lucinda turns out to be an ace at puzzles because before Luke has a chance to do much of anything the pieces are clicking together. The older woman calls Jeff over and he declares their puzzle correct. Casey doesn’t waste any time and in seconds the flag’s ties are on the ground and the red Riau flag is displayed from the pole.

“Riau tribe wins!” Jeff Probst exclaims.

“WOO!” Casey shouts, pumps his arm, then jumps up and down like a demented monkey. Ali and Maddie are right there with him, screaming like excited school girls. Luke is laughing, and Noah is shaking his head like he can’t believe it. Even the calmly collected Lucinda is smiling, sharing in their victory.

“Fuck,” Luke hears Mr. Athletic on the other team curse. The man throws down the puzzle piece in his hand and says it again, “Fuck.”

“Bangka tribe, you are going to tribal council tomorrow, but first, Riau tribe, decide who’s going to Exile Island.”

The exhilaration of the win doesn’t fade away, but the group turns serious as they huddle together to decide someone’s fate. “I think we should send Dusty,” Casey says immediately. Luke wonders which one is Dusty, but then realizes Casey is looking at Mr. Athletic.

 _  
Henry. Dusty. Two down, four more to go.  
_

“No,” Brian says. “Remember, Exile Island has clues to where the personal immunity idol is hidden. We don’t want Dusty with the idol.” It’s sound logic, and Luke agrees.

“What about the Swedish woman, Vienna?” Ali asks.

“No,” Lucinda says. “She seems to cunning. She shouldn’t have any chances at it either.”

“What about Mr. Pouty?” Luke says, motioning to the man.

“Mr. Pouty,” Casey snorts. “That’s a good name for him.”

“Well, does anybody know his real name?” 

There’s a moment of silence and then, “No one seems to like him. He does appear to be the smart choice,” Lucinda says. No one disagrees.

They turn back to Jeff and Noah says, “We’ve made our decision.” The host nods and waits. “Him,” Noah points to Mr. Pouty then shrugs. “Sorry, we don’t know your name.”

“Reid,” Probst says.

 _  
Reid,  
_  
Luke thinks. It’s not what he expected, yet  it’s very fitting.

“Okay, Reid, you’ll be spending the night on Exile Island,” the host pauses, smirks then says, “but you won’t be alone. Choose a member of the Riau tribe to join you.”

Mouths drop open and Molly shouts, “What!”

Henry snickers and Luke expects Reid too as well, but the other man surprises him. Reid’s frown turns thoughtful. He crosses his arms then says, “The blond,” and points to Luke. Someone could have bowled Luke over with a feather.

             “Luke, you will be joining Reid tonight on Exile Island. The rest of you return to your camps. Bangka tribe, I will see you tomorrow morning for the first tribal council. Riau tribe, congratulations, have a great night.”

            Luke watches as the rest of his team walks away, only Noah sparing him a parting glance. He and Reid are directed to follow one of the blue-shirted crew members to a small motor boat. As Luke steps inside he jokingly says, “Well, I guess this give us a chance to get to know one another.”

            Reid gives him a sideways look and says back, “I don’t want to get to know you. I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to win Survivor.”

            _Oh,_ Luke thinks, _this is going to be a great night._     
[  
](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/43283.html#cutid1)


	3. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


**  
  
Part 3  
  
**

 

 _  
It’s not a good feeling being the first team to face tribal council. Am I worried about being voted off? Of course I am. Everyone here is. I am the oldest member of my tribe, and while I’m in decent shape, I know I can’t keep up in the physical challenges the way Dusty or Reid can. However, I have Kim on my side and Reid and I share an occupation. Hopefully that, and the fact Lucy has already annoyed everyone here, will be enough to keep me safe.  
_

 **  
_  
~Bob, Doctor  
_   
**

**  
__**

 

 

Exile Island is everything Luke imagined it to be. It is desolate, small, and lonely. _It’s barely an island,_ Luke thinks as he steps off the motorboat behind Reid. The whole island is barely bigger than Snyder Pond back home. There are few bushes and even less trees scattered around. The beach is littered with tattered palm fronds and dead seaweed washed ashore from the ever changing tide. Luke has to peel some off his shoe after he wades from the shallow water onto the sand. A tiny hermit crab scuttles away from the fallen plant. Similar to the tribe flag back at the camp, Exile Island hosts its own symbol. It’s eerily reminiscent of a pirate banner, with ivory white crossbones atop a black background. ‘Exile Island‘ scrolls across the flag in gold letters. Luke hates it at the first glance.

The boat motors away, leaving Luke alone with Reid and the cameramen. Since he’s supposed to pretend they aren’t there, he trucks after Reid as the man heads straight for that awful flag. Despite being a few inches taller than the other man, Reid’s got legs like a giraffe so Luke jogs to keep up.  Reid sets his small bag, filled with what Luke assumes are spare clothes, down next to the flag and picks up the container hanging from a notch in the side of the pole.

Luke sets his own bag down and waits as Reid pops off the top of the container then flips it upside down. A small roll of parchment slides out. Luke leans closer; the fabric of his shirt brushes again Reid’s shoulder. The man twists his head and throws Luke a wicked scowl.

“Do you mind?” he snaps and Luke takes a step back. The other man turns his attention back to the piece of paper.

“Read it aloud,” Luke says.

Reid is silent for a moment, obviously reading, before he says, “Let’s get this straight, Blondie. I am not here to be your partner in crime. We both know what this little piece of paper leads to, and I am in no way going to help you find it. I am not going to read it aloud.”   

Luke is completely taken aback. _How dare he talk to me like that! What an asshole!_ Anger rushes through his veins. “Screw you,” Luke grumbles.  “I’m here whether you like it or not. I’m going to read the clue, whether you like it or not. We are here, together, for the night, whether you like it or not.”  Luke clenches his teeth. “And, my name is Luke, not Blondie.”

Surprise flutters across Reid’s face. For a fraction of a second Luke swears the man is going to smile, but then his mouth morphs into a scowl. “So, Mr. Hero’s got some balls. Surprise, surprise,” Reid says. Then he holds up his hands and adds, “Excuse me, Luke.”   

“Mr. Hero?” Luke asks, completely baffled. _What the hell is he talking about?_

“Every time I look at you, you’re being the hero. Pulling your raft like an Olympic gold medallist. Going back for your fallen- or sluggish- teammates.” He pauses, like he’s waiting for Luke to catch up with what he’s saying. “You know, it might make people like you at first, but it’s going to put a target on your back.”

Luke really doesn’t understand what Reid’s going on about. “I’m not doing anything to make people like me. I’m just being a good human being. Maybe you’ve heard of the concept.”

Reid shakes his head, and if it wasn’t considered undignified, Luke swears the man would have snorted.  “Being nice in this game doesn’t get you anywhere.”

Luke crosses his arm. “Well, you’ll play your way, and I’ll play mine.” _And we’ll see who makes it to the final three._

“Fine.” Reid drops the piece of paper back into the container.

“Fine,” Luke echoes, then snatches the tube from Reid’s hand. He watches as the other man stalks off towards the other end of the island. _He’s such a jerk. Even if I don’t read the clue, it’s not like I can’t see him search for the damn idol. I’ll know if he finds it or not._ Luke rolls his eyes and reaches inside the tube. The paper tickles his fingers and he pulls it out.

 _  
I can read this and go on a wild treasure hunt,  
_  
Luke thinks, _or I could wait here, get a fire going and relax while Jerkface tires himself out._ The urge to sink into the sand and rest is overwhelming. It’s past midday, and the sun has been scorching hot all morning. Luke’s arms and legs ache, fiercely, from the challenge, and his stomach is already grumbling with hunger. The skin of his face is tight from sunburn, and his whole upper body is stinging from not wearing his shirt  at the challenge. _It’s cooler without my t-shirt, but the sun and my skin don’t get along._ Luke wishes for some aloe or lotion _Hell, I’d even settle for some of Ethan’s old baby powder._ The thought of his younger brother sends a wave of homesickness through Luke. _Faith would love this place. All the tropical plants and endless beaches; she’d be out here in her skimpy bikini in a second,_ Luke thinks with a smile on his face. _But Dad would hate it. He’d miss the farm immediately._

Off in the distance, Reid suddenly stops and bends down. The action is like a switch, and curiosity destroys everything else. Luke surges forward, bag still on the ground, fingers clutched tightly around the container. He forces himself not to sprint, and instead, he jogs over. He zeros in on the other man and sees him digging furiously under a small bush. _Hmm,_ Luke thinks, _it kind of looks like a heart._

Reid is digging intensely, and Luke isn’t sure if the man has noticed him yet. He’s about to open his mouth and comment when Reid says, “Are you going to help or not?”

Unable to think of anything to say, Luke kneels down next to his competition and puts his hands to work. Sweat drips into Luke’s eyes. He desperately wants to wipe it away, but with his hands dirty and his arm equally sweaty, there’s nothing to be done except to dig some more. It only takes a minute before the edge of something soft is poking through the ground. Reid sees it and hurriedly digs around the leathered cloth.

The material is wrapped around something small and lumpy. Excitement twirls through him, and Luke thinks, _It can’t be that easy._ It’s not. Reid yanks off the twine holding the fabric closed. The idol’s not inside. Instead, there’s a small stone tablet with another clue.

“Damn it!” Reid snarls.

“You didn’t expect it to be that easy, did you?” Luke says. His tone might have been sarcastic. Might have been. Reid gives him a look that screams, ‘Shut the hell up.’ Then the man turns his attention back to the stone message.

Luke gives him a few seconds to read it before asking, “Well? What does it say?”

Reid looks up, eyes narrow and mouth scornful. “I see your short term memory is nonexistent. Maybe you should have that looked at.” Apparently finished reading, Reid stands and shoves the tablet towards Luke. “In fact, after I win, I’ll generously give you a once over.” 

Luke ignores the part about winning. “You’re a doctor?”

“A neurosurgeon.”

“So, a doctor.”

“No. I am a neurosurgeon, and not just any neurosurgeon. I am the best damn neurosurgeon in the United States, possibly the world.”

Luke almost laughs. _Man, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as pompous as you._  “The whole world?”

“Look me up if you don’t believe it.” Reid says with a shrug, like he doesn’t care whether  Luke believes him or not.

“Yeah, I’ll just pull out my iphone and get right on that.”

Reid ducks his head, but not before Luke can see the smile.

“Why Mr. Neurosurgeon, are you laughing?”

Reid looks up, eyes wide as if he’s been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He  sculpts his mouth into a frown and replies, “I don’t laugh. Ever.” The words are serious and Reid looks like he means them, but Luke detects a faint sparkle in the other man’s eyes. He decides right there and then that Reid, the Neurosurgeon, isn’t the big bad wolf he projects.

Luke nods toward the tablet. “So, what’s it say?”

Reid lets  out a loud, put-upon sigh. “It’s directions to the idol,” he says. “Or to another clue.”

“Well, I guess we won’t know until we look,” Luke replies.

Reid stands and wipes his hands against his shorts. “Fine. We’ll look together. But if we find the idol, it’s mine.”

 _  
Well, that not fair,  
_  
Luke thinks. “Why is it automatically yours?”

“Because it is. End of story.”

Luke’s mouth drops open in shock. He doesn’t know whether to be mad or laugh. He settles with saying, “You’re like a five year old.”

Reid shrugs and twists around, scanning the horizon. “Yeah, well, I’m about to be a five year old with an immunity idol.” That said, the man sets off, leaving Luke to follow. Luke looks longingly back to where he’d dropped his bag and thinks again of how nice an evening lounging at the beach sounds.  Then he looks over to his Exile Island companion and realizes the man has slowed down.

Luke smiles and jogs to catch up. 

***

 

 _  
The Riau tribe rules! We’ve won the first two challenges, and we’re going to keep winning until every Bangka member is gone. I mean, I knew this game would be fun, but I didn’t realize it would be awesome! Ali and Maddie are both smoking hot babes, and Noah and Luke are awesome dudes. Molly can be a bit annoying; she’s very upfront about everything, but she’s one tough gal. Brian’s a little creepy, but he’s a hard worker. And Lucinda man, she could rule the world.  
_

 **  
_  
~Casey, Janitor  
_   
**

 

            The sun is dipping below the horizon, Luke’s legs are aching angrily, and he’s hungry enough to eat a horse. “We’re not to going to find it. Let’s turn back.” Reid shoots him a look of death over his shoulder. They had followed the stone tablet to two more clues and no immunity idol. The search has taken them all over Exile Island, then across the shallow channel between this island the one closest to it on the west. 

            “No. It has to be around here somewhere.”

            Luke lets out a grumpy sigh and runs his hand through his hair. “You know what? I give up. You can continue to look. I’m going to go back to my bag, start a fire, and find something to eat.”

            Reid scowls, like Luke’s just admitted to murdering puppies. “Fine. Do what you want.”

            Maybe it’s the hunger, or the slight heat exhaustions, or the after effects of the long day. Or maybe it’s just the fact that Reid’s an asshole. Whatever the cause, it blows the top off Luke's head. “You,” he shouts pointing to Reid. “You are a son of bitch. I’ve been out here all afternoon keeping you company, helping you look for that damned idol.” He steps closer and thrusts his finger into Reid’s chest. “Which you’ve so thoughtfully claimed as your own, despite the effort that I’ve put into to finding this thing.” The neurosurgeon’s mouth opens, but Luke doesn’t let him speak. “You have no right to call me a lazy or a coward or anything else.”

            Reid’s eyebrows narrow and give Luke a hard stare.

            “What? The smart neurosurgeon has nothing to say?”

            “I think you’re standing on the idol.”

            “What?” The words penetrate Luke’s brain. “What?” He looks down, and sure enough, by the tip of his sneaker, half hidden by the rotted stump of a tree, is the immunity idol. It’s small, no bigger than a dollar bill, and just as ugly as the tribe immunity idol.

            “Shit,” Luke says and reaches down to grab it. It’s carved out of some dark wood and fits neatly in the center of Luke’s palm. The thing is humanoid with a chubby body, two raised arms, and folded legs. It also has one head with two faces and sharp looking teeth. A leather looped string pokes through a small hole at the top of the idols head.

            A hand closes over his and for one moment, Luke’s sure that Reid’s going to snatch it straight from his grip. Luke’s fingers automatically tighten. Despite his  
 _  
laissez  
_  
 _  
-  
_  
 _  
faire attitude earlier, Luke knows what an immunity idol can do in this game. He doesn’t want to let it go.  
_

 _  
“Look,” Reid says and turns Luke’s wrist. There’s a small piece of parchment paper tied to the back of the idol. Reid gently eases the statue from Luke’s fingers and pulls the paper free. He stares at the idol for a second before placing it back in Luke’s hand.  
_

 _  
This time Luke doesn’t even have to ask. Reid reads aloud. “Congratulations, you’ve found a hidden immunity idol. Be wise and let it help you get further in this game.” Reid unrolls the paper a bit more. “For all your troubles, here’s something else that can help you in the game- information. There are two pairs of people that knew each other before the game started.”  
_

 

            “What?” Luke asks. He snatches the paper from Reid’s hand and reads it himself. His head snaps up to Reid, “It’s not you is it?” then mentally slaps himself. _Even if he is, the man’s not going to admit it._

            “No!” Reid defends. “This is nuts.”

            “It’s unfair!” Luke says then wishes he didn’t. _Now who sounds like a five year old?_

            “Life’s unfair, get over it,” Reid snaps back. Luke’s not sure if the man’s mad at him or at the information. He suspects it's the information.

            “What are we going to do?” Luke scans his memory for any scene where the cast members seemed unusually comfortable with each other. He can’t think of anything. _Maybe they’re all on Reid’s team._

            Reid presses his lips together and stares at the ground. Finally, he looks up. “First we’re going to go back to camp and get settled. Then we’re going to think of a strategy to find out who knows each other.” Luke nods. “And you’re going to give me the idol.” Reid holds out his hand like Luke’s going to just give it away.

            When Luke doesn’t move Reid drops his hand and says, “Oh come on. We both know you’re not in any danger of being voted off soon. Not to mention, I’m much more devious than you, and will put it to better use.”

            “That just makes me want to hand it right over,” Luke shoots back.

            “You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

            Luke huffs. “I am not being dramatic.”

            Reid raises an eyebrow. When Luke does nothing, he sighs and holds out his hands in the universal peace gesture. “Look, I promise I won’t use it against you in any way, shape or form. It’ll be a thing. Between us.”

            The man sounds so awkward that Luke can’t help but tease, “A thing? Between us? You make it sound like we’re dating.” 

            “You know what I mean,” Reid retorts snappily.

            Luke’s stomach chooses that moment to growl. “I’ll tell you what. You find me something to eat and I’ll give you the idol.” It’s kind of crazy, but he knows Reid is right. _He does need it more than me._

            “Deal.” Reid says, twists around, and makes his way back to the water.

            _Damn, I forgot we’ll have to swim back,_ Luke thinks forlornly.

            When Reid realizes Luke’s not on his heels he stops and turns around. “What are you waiting for? A gilded invitation?”

Luke snorts and slips the idol over his head by the string. He makes his way towards Reid. _What I would give for a glass of milk and plate of Grandma Emma’s cookies,_ Luke thinks. _And it’s only day two._ He hears Reid splash into the water and suddenly, he feels better. 


	4. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


**  
  
Part 4  
  
**

 

 _  
I’ve got a good tribe. Everyone works, does their part. Lucinda can’t really do much physically, though. I think she’ll be the first to go, or possibly Ali. Though I might want to keep her around. Both she and Maddie have a thing for Casey, and I can see that working to my benefit in the future. I can play them off each other.  
_

 _  
My game plan? Play it slow in the beginning. Let everyone think I’m their friend- then crush them all.  
_

 **  
_  
~Molly, News Anchor  
_   
**

****

            Luke gets back from Exile Island feeling both completely drained and utterly alive. He’s glad to be back at camp where a fire is roaring and Ali appears to be cooking some type of fish. His mouth fills with saliva the moment he smells it. He and Reid hadn’t been able to get a fire going without flint, and the two of them had spent a miserable night being eaten alive by bugs.

            _But at least we came up with a sound strategy for this thing._ Luke tries to think positively. The plan is for Reid return to his camp and Luke to his, and for the two of them to start asking about family members and such. The goal is to figure out who knows who, and to break them apart. _Because having a sure-thing in this game is a major advantage._ From watching previous seasons, Luke knows that Survivor and sure things are polar opposites.

            They also decided that it’s vital to keep everyone else from finding out about the idol and information for as long as possible. _Easier said than done,_ Luke thinks.

            The second he sits down at the fire Maddie asks, “So, did you find it?” She doesn’t have to specify, Luke knows exactly what she’s talking about. Apparently, so does everyone else, because as soon as the words are spoken all eyes are on Luke. 

            Luke hunches his shoulders and tries to appear sincere. “No,” he says morosely.  “It was awful. The first clue only lead to another clue, and after that it was impossible to find the second clue.”

            “Do you think Reid found it?” Noah asks. He looks at Luke worriedly, and a twinge of guilt flutters through Luke’s heart.

            Luke forcefully pushes the feeling away, “No. We kept each other in sight the whole time.” He drops and shakes his head. “Let me tell you, I hope that jackass is voted off first. Besides never leaving me alone, the only time he opened his mouth to speak was to tell me how smart and wonderful he was. I wanted to kill him.”

            Brian nods. “He does appear to be a bit conceited.”

            “That’s stating it mildly,” Luke replies. He rubs his temples and looks hopefully at Ali. She smiles and hands him a stick with a slab of cooked fish. It burns his tongue at the first bite, but he’s so hungry he ignores the hurt. “It was possibly the worst night of my life,” Luke says after the whole piece is gone. A charcoal aftertaste swirls in his mouth and he looks around until he spots a water canteen.

            Brian lightly cuffs his shoulder and chuckles. “Well, you’re back with us, and none of us are going home today.” The older man’s words send a round a smiles around the group.

            “I think we should celebrate by trying to search for more food while our energy is up,” Molly says.

            Luke’s still hurting from yesterday’s challenge and his stomach isn’t satisfied with his little fish. His energy is in no way up. _Better get used to it,_ he told himself.

            “Boy, that sounds fun,” Ali says with a little laugh, but she’s already standing and wiping her hands on her tiny shorts.

Maddie reaches forward and adds a piece of wood to the fire. “We need more wood too,” she says. She follows Ali’s lead and stands. A sliver of her tanned, flat stomach flashes as she stretches her arms above her head. Luke can’t help but notice the way both Casey and Noah’s eyes are glued to that little bit of flesh.

“I’ll go and gather some wood,” Luke says.

Noah’s gaze wavers from Maddie’s stomach and darts to him. “I’ll go with Luke,” he says after a long second.

Casey gives Noah a big-toothed grin. “I guess that means I’m hunting.” He flexes his arm to make his muscles bulge.

“Yeah, because you’re such a manly hunter,” Ali says. Casey gives her a wounded look, but shows the feeling’s not real by the upward quirk of his mouth. 

Brian chuckles and says, “Let the man have his fantasies.”

“Fantasies?” Casey bellyaches while getting to his feet. He wanders to where the machete and fishing gear are lying on the ground. “Who caught all those fish yesterday?”

 “I believe that was me,” Molly says, and everyone laughs.

 _  
I really lucked out.  
_  
Luke thinks as his tribe members continue to joke around. He imagines Reid snarky attitude and Henry’s loud mouth. _I bet they’re fighting constantly._

Once everyone’s duties for the day are hashed out, Luke takes another swig from the water canteen before leaving it at the camp and trots toward the thickening trees. The transformation from beach to jungle happens quickly, and it only takes a few strides past the initial ring of trees before the camp is out of sight. He can still hear Ali and Casey trading barbs, but the actual words don’t make it through the jungle.

“Hey, wait up!” Noah calls out. Luke turns and waits for the other man to catch up. Noah’s cameraman follows silently behind him. When Noah reaches Luke’s side he shakes his head and says, “Casey is such a character.”

“Yeah,” Luke says with a grin. “He is, but I really like him.”

Noah nods. “Yeah, he’s a good guy. And I get the feeling that what you see is what you get.” They start walking and Luke spots a perfect piece of firewood just a little further ahead. “Not that that’s a bad thing. Sometimes uncomplicated is really great.”

Luke reaches down and picks up the log. “I know what you mean. I don’t know too many uncomplicated people.”

Noah kicks a dead tree stump, and when it breaks in half he reaches down to take a manageable piece. “I know. Man, you should have met my ex-girlfriend.” He shakes his head as if the memory of the girl still brings back crazy memories. “Now that was one complicated girl. I could never figure her out.”

The mention of the ex-girlfriend leaves Luke feeling slightly uncomfortable, like his skin is too tight. _Now’s a perfect time to bring up being gay,_ Luke tells himself. It’s never an easy topic for him. It’s not that he’s ashamed of being gay. No, he got over that a long time ago. But he’s never quite sure how people will react to his sexuality, and he does have to live exclusively with these people for the next month or so. However, Noah doesn’t strike him as the prejudice type. So, Luke opens his mouth and says, “I feel you. My ex-boyfriend, Kevin, he was so afraid of people finding out that he was gay that whenever we would go out we’d pretend we were best friends instead of boyfriends.”

“Dude, that sucks,” Noah says sympathetically.

There’s no hint of him being uncomfortable with Luke’s sudden revelation, and Luke, being his mother’s son, can’t leave it at that. “So, you’re not like, shocked, at me being gay?”

Noah picks up another piece of wood. He’s got several large pieces tucked under his arm and the newest piece gets eased right at the top of the pile. “Not really. I kind of suspected.”

“Oh,” Luke says. “It doesn’t bother you?” His eyes narrow and Noah gets a small set of winkles right between his eyes. _They’re kind of endearing_.

“Why would it bother me?”

Luke shrugs and looks away. “It’s bothered other people before.”

            “Luke.” Noah’s voice is deep and commanding. Luke stops walking and twists around to look at his companion. “You helped me when I fell. You’re my closest ally here.” He puts his free hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It doesn’t bother me.”

            The touch is as sweet as the relief that eases Luke’s tension. He raises his eyes to meet Noah’s. “Thanks.”

            Noah squeezes his shoulder, and then slides his hand off to readjust his hold on the wood. “We’re going to need to drop this off soon.” Luke’s own load is getting heavy and nods his agreement.

            “Let’s go do it now and come back out for more.” He turns back towards camp.

            “Hey,” Noah’s soft voice stops him. “Can I ask you something?”

            _He’s going to ask something about me being gay._ It won’t be the first time a curious straight boy has questioned Luke about being on the other end of the spectrum. Will immediately comes to mind. Luke’s not particular fond of being the token gay boy, and sure he doesn’t know everything. _But talking about it is better than ignoring it._ “Shoot.”

            “You really didn’t find the idol?”

            The question takes Luke by surprise.  Noah’s eyes are quietly begging for him to tell the truth, and the look eats at Luke’s soul. He almost tells the truth. _Noah’s my ally. We’re going to take each other to the top. I can tell him._ Then Reid’s face floats across his mind. He thinks about their agreement. _It’s not just my fate if I tell him._

 __

 __  
“No, I didn’t find it. Hopefully next time,” He looks Noah in the eyes as he lies.

            “Do you promise to tell me if you do?” The question rips him.

            Luke turns his back towards his friend and reaches down to pick up another log. “I promise.”

***

 _  
It was an easy choice. She wasn’t part of my alliance. I told myself before I began this game that I would find people to ally with, and I would stick with my alliance to the end. I realize that Henry and Reid aren’t the most likable people in my tribe, but I’ve always liked bees better than butterflies.  
_

 _  
~ **Katie, Radio Host**  
_

 

 

            Their second reward challenge begins later that afternoon. As they wait for the Bangka tribe to make their way to the mat, Luke is dying to find out who was voted off first. He’s not the only one. The attention of the whole Riau tribe is on the people who are weaving their way across the giant cleared field.

            “Raui getting their first look at the new Bangka tribe. Lucy, voted out first,” Jeff Probst announces. 

            _It wasn’t Reid._ Relief washes through Luke. He tries to catch the neurosurgeon’s eyes, but the man doesn’t even look in his direction. Annoyance zings through Luke’s nerves. _I mean, I know we can’t pretend to be friendly- not that we are friends- but the man can at least look at me._

            “Wow, I can’t believe they voted her off first,” Casey says. Shock is clearly evident in his voice.

            “It’s not all about the pretty girls,” Brian says.

            “I know,” Casey snaps back and for the first time he actually sounds irritated.

            “No need to get upset.” Brian raises his hands in defence. “I was just stating a fact.” 

            “I know, Brian,” Casey says back.

            “Boys, boys,” Lucinda chides. “Save the aggression for the competition.” 

            Casey huffs but turns his attention back the Survivor host. Brian spreads out his fingers and gives his hands a little pulse. He seems tense.

            _What’s his problem?_ Luke thinks. Brian might have nailed Casey’s disbelief right on the head, but it didn’t really explain why the man was snappy to begin with. _We all know Casey is a horn dog._ It’s part of what makes him endearing. _Besides, why does Brian care what Casey thinks of the girls._ Then a thought wiggled into Luke’s brain, _He’d care if one of the girls was his daughter. Maybe even Lucy._ He gives Brian a sideways glance, but the man doesn’t really seem upset. Just annoyed with Casey.

            Luke puts the idea aside with a promise to himself to continue it further after the challenge.

            Probst finishes explaining what they have to do- a puzzle challenge that ends in mud wrestling. “Do you want to know what you’re playing for?”

            “Tell us Jeff!” Vienna shouts from her place on the yellow mat. Her Swedish accent curves the words and Jeff comes out more like “Jevv.”  

            He tugs the potato-sack blanket off the lumpy pile sitting on the floor. “Morning amenities. Coffee, sugar, creamer.” He points to the items as he says their names. Luke’s eyes follow Probst’s finger. There are other things too: spoons, mugs, a bottle of orange juice and a bag of bagels. But Luke’s eyes are glued to the extra-large can of coffee. Dark roast. _We have to win._

 __

 __  
It’s been four days- four very long days- since Luke’s had a cup of coffee. His temples throb in sympathy. He’d kill for that coffee.

            “We have to win,” Luke tells his tribemates.

            “Yeah,” Noah replies back. He’s making moon eyes at the coffee can too.

            The challenge begins, and the whole time Luke’s thinking, _coffee, coffee, coffee._

 __

 __  
Dusty pins down Brian in the mud.

"Bangka tribe wins reward!” Probst yells.

 _  
Fuck,  
_  
Luke thinks and slams his hand into the ground. Mud splashes up and hits his face.

“Damn it!” Maddie says next to him.

The Survivor host hands the goods over to the happy looking Bangka tribe and says, “Raui tribe, I’ve got nothing for you. Head back to your camp. I’ll see everyone tomorrow for the immunity challenge.”

The mood is morose as they head back to camp.

“Losing sucks,” Casey says.

“That my dear, it does,” Lucinda replies. “Let’s not do it again.”

 


	5. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


**  
  
Part 5  
  
**   
**  
  
**

 

 

 __

_  
We won! Getting rid of Lucy was the right choice. It brought our team together. We are going to win from here on out.  
_

 **  
~ _Henry, Television Executive_  
**

 

 

            The Riau tribe wins the immunity challenge.

            Balancing dishes on a small platform turns out to be a skill of Lucinda’s and ninety-seven minutes into the second immunity challenge Katie knocks over her precariously balanced chinaware and Jeff Probst declares Lucinda- and the Riau tribe- the winners.   

            “And that’s how you do it!” Casey shouts, as if he wasn’t the second person out of the challenge.

Lucinda is sweaty when Luke hugs her in congratulations. “It’s all in the wrists my dear,” she says with a light laugh and a flick of her hand. 

            Brian pulls her into a hug and even gives her a peck on the forehead. He’s got his arm around her- _Maybe she’s really his wife?_ Luke thinks- when Jeff Probst says, “Alright Riau tribe, it’s that time again. Choose who’s going to Exile Island.”

            There’s no real decision making to be had, because they all decided (surprisingly, with very little prompting from Luke) that they would choose Reid again if they won the challenge.

            “No use giving another tribe member the advantage,” Molly had said.

            “The fewer people to Exile Island the better,” Ali added.

            “He’ll probably choose you again if we choose him,” Noah told Luke with sympathetic eyes.

            “We’re sending Reid to Exile Island,” Casey tells the Survivor host.

Reid doesn’t look surprised. He just steps forward, and before Jeff Probst can ask, he says, “I choose Luke.”

The words send a strange flutter through Luke’s stomach. It’s a bit like nervousness, or possibly excitement. _Which is stupid,_ Luke tells himself as he walks over to join Reid. He knew the man would choose him. That’s their plan. Get sent to Exile Island so no one else can realize the idol has been found or discover the information. _It’s not as if he actually wants to be there with me._ Luke doubts Reid really wants to be there with anyone. Despite the minute friendliness the man showed last time they were exiled, Luke gets the feeling that Dr. Reid is a loner. _With his attitude, I can’t imagine he has many friends._

 He and Reid stand next to one another, silently watching as their teammates begin the trek back to their respective camps. They don’t talk as the motorboat ships them to               the desolate island that Luke hates so much. They don’t talk until the boat is disappearing behind the horizon and he and Reid are alone. Well, he, Reid and the small Survivor production crew.

Reid sets his bag down next to the failed fire pit they made last time, Luke opens his mouth to make some lame ice-breaking joke, and Reid snaps, “You didn’t tell anyone about the idol or information did you?” The implication that Luke’s stupid enough to have done so is clear in the neurosurgeon’s voice.

“No!” Luke declares. “Why would I do that?”

Reid shoots him a look over his shoulder and grabs the tube hanging from the Exile Island post. “I don’t know. I figured someone would have guilted you into it.”  

Luke's mind flashes to Noah’s puppy-dog eyes and is suddenly glad of his already reddened skin. “I’m not a saint. I have lied before,” he snaps.

“No, really?” Reid says as he skims over the parchment from inside the tube.

Suddenly, Luke is curious. He steps closer until he’s leaning over Reid’s shoulder. “It’s the same right?” The words repeat the same message as last time.

Reid twists his head, and his cheek almost brushes against Luke’s nose. Hot breath sweeps across Luke’s skin. Time stretches out like taffy, thick and sweet. Something heavy and dark heats Reid’s eyes, and for one second Luke swears the man is going to lean forward and press his lips against Luke’s. Then Reid’s body jerks back and the man practically growls, “Do you mind?”

The moment shatters and Luke stumbles backwards as if he’s been pushed. Luke lets loose a stuttering laugh and says, “I guess we have an evening to ourselves, since we already found the idol and information clue.” It’s not really funny, in fact, Luke really wants to run away and hide his head in his hands, but there’s nowhere to go and he’s supposed to be an adult. Adults don’t run away. _Right?_

Reid's mouth coils into a sneering pout and Luke knows he’s about to be the center of a joke. However, the man surprises him by trudging past Luke and saying, “I’ll try to start a fire. You go do your impression of Flipper and catch us some dinner.” He flaps his hand towards the water, like he has no idea how Luke can possible swim the way he does.

Relief crashes through Luke.  “You do realize that swimming and fishing aren’t the same skill?” But he is already peeling off his shirt and heading towards the ocean. _I don’t know if I can fish without any fishing gear, but I can damn well try,_ Luke tells himself.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Reid mumbles, but his attention is already focused on using the dry bush and thin sticks to try to start the fire. So Luke sighs and wades into the water.

Without a watch it’s difficult to judge time, but by the slowly dipping sun, Luke suspects it’s more than an hour or two before he gets anything worth eating. It takes at least thirty minutes for him to figure out that he’s not going to catch any fish with his bare hands. _Faith and Natalie are going to laugh their heads off if they show me trying doing this._ After doing nothing but scare away any swimming thing in his immediate vicinity and splashing himself repeatedly, Luke gives up on fishing. He’s about to give up on the food-from-the-sea thing completely when he accidentally steps on a conch shell.

“Oww!” he grunts as the spiked part of the shell pokes his through the sole of his shoe.  Then he laughs and reaches down to scoop up the shell. “Hello there,” he says to the conch. He swims to shore and drops the conch on the beach then swims back out. The salt water stings his eyes, but he keeps them open anyway as he dives back down and finds another conch, and amazingly, a three legged crab. _He got into a fight with something,_ Luke thinks and he paddles back to shore. _Unfortunate for him, lucky for me._

Water still dripping from him, Luke jogs victoriously back to Reid. Somehow the man’s started a fire. “Alright!” Luke cries out. “Fire and food!” Reid looks up from where he’s tending to his small fire. A pile of medium sized sticks sits next to it, and Reid is feeding them to flames one by one.

Without prompting Luke shows off his catches. Reid bursts his bubble by saying, “Well, you caught it, do you know how to cook it?”

Luke looks from crab to conches and thinks, _damn._ Aloud, he says, “How hard can it be?” Apparently really hard. Eventually, he hands one conch to Reid while he tries ineffectively to pull the thing out with his fingers.

“We need something sharp,” Reid says.

“Aren’t you supposed to be good with your hands?” Luke snaps. He’s hungry. _Stupid thing is taunting me._ Which, of course, is a stupid thought because by that time the conch has been out of the water for at least twenty minutes and is obviously dead. He stares at Reid’s fingers. He can’t help but notice how long and thin they are. There’s a patch of dry skin near the knuckles of his left hand and conch guts squished between his forefinger and thumb. _Very attractive,_ Luke snorts to himself.

“Hand me one of those sticks,” Luke says.

Reid shoots him a narrowed eyed look. “Get one of your own sticks. I gathered these myself.”

 _  
Seriously?  
_  
“Do you want to eat or not?”

Reid hands over a stick. Luke uses the sharper end to dig out the conch. It takes a few tries, but finally, _finally_ , the thing slides out. He hands the empty shell to the other man and takes the other one from Reid’s hands. Then, he skewers both conches on the stick and holds the stick over the fire. He really doesn’t know how to cook a crab other than boiling it in water, and since they have no pot, Luke just picks up the dead thing and lays it on the edge of the hot flames.

While he cooks, Reid gathers a few coconuts and breaks them open overtop a sharp rock. _He’s stronger than he looks._ Luke watches how the muscles under Reid’s shoulders tighten as he raises the coconut and smashes it down. It’s not in the least bit sexy. Not at all.   _What?_ Luke tells himself, _Just because he’s an asshole doesn’t mean he can’t have a hot body. The two are not related in the slightest._

Luke’s arm begins to ache so when Reid comes back and asks, “Are they done yet?”

 Luke pulls the stick from the fire, blows on the blackened flesh of the conch and says, “Yep.” He’s not really sure how to tell if a conch is cooked or not, but he figures they’re good enough and takes comfort in the fact that if he gets food poisoning as least Reid will too.

Reid holds out his hand like a waiting school boy then murmurs, “Shit,” when Luke shakes off one of the conchs. “It’s hot,” Reid says like Luke isn’t aware, and bounces the meat from one hand to the other. 

It’s quiet while they eat, first the conch then small pieces of crab. Reid licks his fingers and lips when it’s all gone. He gives his stomach a little pat, which Luke finds strangely endearing. _Who knew the way to Reid’s heart was food?_

“That was good,” Reid says and gulps down half of his coconut milk.

The words make Luke smile. “Well, it’s not fine dining, but it’s pretty good by Survivor standards.”

Reid stretches his arms above his head and says, “It’s better than what we’ve had at our camp. None of us are great hunters.”

“I’ve noticed none of you seem to get along.”

“Let’s just say that we argue more than anything else.” The neurosurgeon leans forward and adds a few more sticks to the fire. The flames spark upward.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine why that is,” Luke says sardonically.

Reid ignores him, rolls his shoulders back and says, “Okay, dinner’s done. Let’s talk strategy.”

 _  
And it’s been so peaceful,  
_  
Luke thinks. He settles into the sand next to Reid, legs stretched out and rests on his elbows.  “Okay, let’s talk strategy.”

 


	6. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**   
_   


***

 _  
This is f****** crazy! They’re all going to regret voting me out! They should have voted out that bastard, Reid. He’s manipulating them all.  
_

 **  
_  
Dusty, CEO  
_   
**

 

            Luke’s happy to see his partner in crime is still standing when the Bangka tribe walks into the third reward challenge. He’s really surprised to see that Dusty, Mr. Athletic, has been voted out. _I can’t believe Reid convinced them to send Dusty home._ He looks over at his teammates’ reactions then thinks, _I can’t believe that I convinced them that we still didn’t find the idol._ Truthfully, it hadn’t been that difficult. Luke just explained that he didn’t try too hard to find the idol because he was busy keeping an eye on Reid. _I guess it’s a good thing I seem so trustworthy._ He still felt a little guilty that he lied. Especially to Noah and Casey.

            “Boys till the end,” Casey had said and the three of them exchanged fist bumps.

            _Besides, it’s not like I pledged my allegiance to Reid until the final three. Just until after the merge._ Damian’s voice whispered in his mind, _It’s always a good idea to leave all your doors open, Luke. Just play it by ear._

            The reward challenge ends up being a giant puzzle with the pieces being six foot cubes. They have to swim out and get the pieces, bring them back, then put the puzzle together to spell their tribe’s name. Ali and Noah end up sitting out, but with Maddie, Luke, Casey and Molly swimming for the pieces and Brian and Lucinda guiding the puzzle, they win before the Bangka tribe has done more than put three pieces together. Luke feels high from the victory, and he feels even better when Jeff hands over the three baskets full of breads and deli meats.

            Strong from the food and victory, the Riau tribe wins the next challenge as well.

            “Riau tribe wins immunity AGAIN!” Probst shouts.

            “Reid,” Molly says with a grin on her face.

            “Luke,” Reid says, scowl firmly in place.

            “They’re never going to believe that we didn’t find the idol after three times here,” Luke says the moment they’re on Exile Island. Their little fire pit and that horrid black, crossbones flag is starting to feel scarily like home.

            “Go and get me some food,” Reid says, then grabs his two fire-starting sticks.

            “We need to think of something to tell them,” Luke says around a mouthful of clam.

            Reid sucks the juice off his fingers and replies, “Let’s tell them about people knowing each other.”

            “What? That’s stupid!”

            “No, we keep the idol to ourselves. Distract them with the information.”

            Luke doesn’t like the idea, but Reid’s convincing, so when he gets back the next morning, he tells everyone, “There’s no idol.”

            “What?” Molly says.

            Everyone leans into the circle, trying to get closer to Luke, to catch his every word. He looks around, meeting every pair of eyes. “The clues didn’t lead to an idol. They led to information.”

            “What do you mean?” Noah asks. He’s sitting to Luke’s right. His hands are clasped together and resting atop his thighs. His knee is touching Luke’s.

            Luke takes a deep breath. “At the end of all the clues- at the end of the hunt- was a piece of paper with information.” He closes his eyes, as if searching for strength, then opens them again.   “There are two sets of people who know each other, who are somehow related, in this season.”

            There’s a few seconds of processing, then he’s barraged with questions.

            “What?”

            “You mean people are like married or something?”

            “People _know_ each other?”

            Luke raises his hands. “I only know what the clue said. And it said that there are two pairs of people who have relations outside of this show. The best I can figure, that can mean married, siblings, or even friends.”

            “Do you know who it is?” Maddie asks. Her face has lost its color.

            “No.” He shakes his head. “But Reid and I spent the night speculating.”

            “So Reid knows too?” Noah asks. The question seems accusing.

            “I didn’t have any choice in the matter,” Luke defends. “It was impossible to find the clues without him following. He was there when I found the information.”  Noah doesn’t say anything, so Luke redirects the conversation. “We don’t know if the pairs were put on the same team, or if they were split. But, Reid thinks that Bob and Kim on his team are married.” _And I think Brian is related to someone too,_ but Luke doesn’t say this aloud. “We couldn’t figure out anyone else, which led us to believe that the other pair is split between the teams.” He lets that information soak.

            “So, like, one of us knows someone?” Ali says incredulously. She shakes her head. “I don’t know Luke, maybe both pairs are on Reid’s team.”

            _I hope so,_ he thinks, but he doubts it.

            “Well it’s not me,” Casey says. “I’m doing this on my own.”

            That sets off a round of denials. “Well, that was lovely,” Lucinda says and Casey gives her an obvious sideways look. The silence is cutting.

            “So much for our happy tribe,” Maddie says sadly.

            Molly is the first to break. “I’m going to gather firewood,” she says and heads off into the trees.

            Noah nudges his knee. “Want to go fishing?”

            Luke nods. “Sure.” _Because sitting here is a ball of fun._ They take the fishing gear and head out into the water. When Luke looks back over his shoulder Maddie and Ali are the only ones still sitting hear the fire. Everyone else has scattered.

            “Who do you think it is?” Noah asks when they’re far enough off shore not to be overheard.

            The water swirls around him, churned by his moving flippers. “Truthfully? I think it’s Brian.”

            Noah’s eyebrows bend together. “I don’t know. He doesn’t seem overly friendly to anyone.” He pauses, “Well, to anyone but you.”

            “He’s acted strange from the beginning,” Luke explains. “I didn’t really know what to make of it. I always thought he was hiding something, and with this information coming to light, it makes sense that it’s him.”

            “But him and who?”

            Luke shrugs. “I don’t know. At first I thought it might be Lucinda, but they don’t seem close enough to be married or anything.”

            “I guess it could be someone from the other tribe,” Noah concedes.

            “Yeah,” Luke replies.

            It’s quiet for a moment. “It’s not you is it?”

            The question takes him by surprise, though really it shouldn’t have. “No. It’s not me. I’m in this alone.”

            Tension goes out of Noah’s back. “It’s not me either,” he says, though Luke didn’t ask.  Then he smiles and adds, “And you’re not in this alone. You’ve got me.”

Warm tingles shudder across his body. Luke meets the other boy’s eyes and smiles back. “Thanks Noah.”          

Noah lets out a little laugh. “No problem.” His arms move in the water, keeping him afloat. “I guess we’ll find out who knows who as things go along.”

“Yeah, it’ll come out eventually.” _All things do._ Luke thinks of the idol in Reid’s possession. He swallows down the lump in his throat. _All things do._ “Come on. Let’s catch some dinner.”

 


	7. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _ **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**_  
  


 

 **Part 6**

 ** __**

I don’t know who could possibly know each other. I don’t think there’s a pair on my tribe. Though there might be one person on my tribe and one on the other. I’m not sure who it could be though. Maybe Maddie or Molly. Lucinda could pull of the deception, but I don’t think she would. It’s above her. Luke told me it wasn’t him, and I believe him. I don’t think that boy could lie if his life depended on it. He wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s really quite amazing to watch him.

 **Brian, Lobbyist**

 

            Kim is voted out of the Bangka tribe next. It saddens Luke that she’s gone even though he didn’t know her well. _She seemed like such a kind person,_ Luke thinks as Jeff Probst explains the rules of the newest reward challenge. _When Reid told his tribe about the information clue, everyone must have figured that she and Bob are married._ And looking back at all the interactions Luke’s witnessed between the older pair, it’s not a far leap of logic.

            _I wonder if the information had the same impact on Reid’s tribe that it did on mine,_ Luke thinks. Somehow he doubts it. _I don’t think they worked together they way we did._ He just hopes they can perform the way they have been. Luke looks at his tribe members. Shoulders are tense and no one is smiling.

            They lose. It is a simple physical challenge. Running, pushing and swimming. It should have been an easy win. Reid is really the only physical challenge on the Bangka tribe, though both Katie and Vienna can hold their own. But Luke has Noah, Casey, and Molly. _It should have been an easy win,_ Luke thinks as sweat drips down his face.

            “Riau tribe, it seems you’ve lost some of the glue that’s been holding you together,” Probst says as he motions the Bangka tribe over to the ice chest filled with various types of ice cream and the basket of cookies and milk. Luke swears he can smell the chocolate chip cookies despite the overwhelming scents of sweat and jungle heat.

            “Shit,” Casey curses and jerks the back of his arm across his forehead. His red buff drops to the ground. 

            They can’t shake the defeat, and the next morning, after a three hour long challenge of guiding blind-folded pairs through a maze, the Riau tribe loses their first immunity challenge.

            _Shit,_ Luke silently echoes Casey’s earlier cry.   

            The other tribe seems shocked, and when Jeff Probst says, “Congratulations Bangka tribe. It looks like things are starting to come together for you.” They look at each other as if the words are being spoken in a foreign language. But by the time the host says, “Choose someone from the Riau tribe to send to Exile Island,” they’re all grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

            They huddle together and seem to be strategizing.  _It doesn’t matter anyways,_ Luke thinks. _They’re going to choose me. It’s the smart thing to do._

            “Okay,” Katie says, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. “We choose to send Luke back to Exile Island.”

            Luke gives them a jaded smile and a half wave. “Thanks. I appreciate that.” No one laughs.

            He turns to his tribemates and shoots them a questioning look. Lucinda wiggles her eyes towards Reid. Not that Luke would have chosen differently. Then he and Reid are heading towards the familiar motorboat as the rest of the cast members head back to their temporary homes.

            “You know,” Luke says, “This is starting to get old.” The boat speeds away, and then they’re back on Exile Island.

            “What?” Reid says, “I’m not great company?” The question is said lightly, in a joking manner, but Reid’s jaw is tight.

Suddenly, Luke knows the man isn’t teasing. However, he’s feeling surly and can’t muster the right tone of sympathy when he replies, “No, you’re just fine.” Luke can’t help but think of Noah’s sweet nature and Casey’s humorous stories. _Hell, even Maddie’s delightful laugh._ Luke really doesn’t want to be on this horrible little island.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Reid snaps.

That sets Luke off. “Excuse me for being worried about going to tribal council. Excuse me for being worried because I’m here, on this damned island, while the rest of my tribemates are back at our comfortable camp where they will spend the night discussing who will be sent home!” He throws up his hands and motions to the island. “And I’m here unable to put my two cents in.”

Reid snorts, turns his back, and kneels at the fire pit. “Like they’re going to send you home.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Reid twists and stands. “You’re the golden boy of the season.” Luke opens his mouth to protest, but Reid bowls him over. “Face it, Blondie, everyone loves you.”

“God, why are you such an asshole?” Luke crosses his arms and continues. “Everyone doesn’t love me.” He points at Reid. “And besides, being loved in this game isn’t a good thing. People want to vote you out if you’re too well liked.” The thought sends a tremor of worry through Luke. He sticks his hands back under his arms.

Reid snorts again and flashes Luke a humourless smile. “I guess I’m just built like that.” He sneers. “And you really shouldn’t worry. You have your boys,” Reid makes finger quote marks when he says ‘your boys,’ “to save you. And of course there’s Brian, who wants to nail you against a tree.”

Luke’s mouth drops open. “My God, you are so deluded.” A thought pops into Luke’s head and he steps closer, getting in Reid’s personal space. “You’re acting like a prick because I’m gay.” Luke throws up his hands. “I can’t believe you!”

            Reid laughs. It’s a deep and filled with disbelief. He shakes his head and chest still rumbling, he says, “You think I’m homophobic? That’s classic.”

            Luke reaches out and pokes Reid in the shoulder before he can think. “Why? It’s true, isn’t it! You dislike me because I’m gay.” _What are you doing Luke?_ He asks himself. _Are you going to start a fight with him? You’ll be kicked off the show if you fight._ But Luke’s too worked up to calm down.

            Then, Reid gives another sarcastic laugh and says, “I’m gay too, Luke.”

            _What?_ “What?” Luke shakes his head. “No you’re not. You’re just saying that.”

            “What? Do you require proof? How will that work exactly?” Reid sneers.“I’ve been out since I was nine.” Then, as if that isn’t enough, Reid adds, “My entire team- hell, all of America- knows I’m gay.”

            Luke can’t comprehend it . “You’re gay?” Reid rolls his eyes and steps back. Luke is stuck in place and Reid reaches down and yanks his two fire-starting sticks from their place near the fire pit. “Why didn’t you say something?”

            Reid doesn’t answer.

            “Reid,” Luke says, anger dying, but still holding in his voice. “Why didn’t you say something? You knew I was gay.”  

            The neurosurgeon jerks around. “Why should I have told you? What does it matter? So what, we can share the secret handshake?”

            _Unbelievable,_ Luke shakes his head. “Why does it matter? It matters because it’s something we have in common, something we can relate to each other by. That’s what you do with people. You find the things you have in common and then you get along better.”

            “So you’re telling me that if I had told you I’m a Pieces and ironically allergic to tuna fish that we would get along better?”

            Luke’s head bobs. “Maybe.”

            Reid looks up at him from his position near the fire. “Here’s the thing Blondie, I don’t want to bond with you. I’m not like you. I don’t want to spill my guts over everyone and become best friends forever. This game is called 'Survivor'. Only one of us is going to win. And that would be me.”

            Shock ricochets through Luke’s body. _God._ Luke wraps his arms around himself. _How can anyone be such an asshole?_ “You know what. Catch your own damn dinner.” He twists around, unable to stand looking at the other man. _Fuck him. I don’t need him for anything._ Luke plows his way through the sand until he’s on the other side of the island. He can hear his cameraman huffing quietly behind him. For the first time, he wishes the Survivor crew were elsewhere. He wants to be alone.

            _Fat chance of that._ He settles down on the sand, tosses off his shoes, and sticks his feet in the water. _This is television gold. Two gay boys fighting._ Luke clenches a fist full of sand and throws it as hard as he can. Most of it flies a few inches forward and drops harmlessly to the ground. Some of it ends back in his eyes. _God damn-it._ Eyes watering- _not crying_ \- Luke wipes furiously at his face. 

            He spends the rest of the night trying and failing miserably to start his own fire and ignore the other man. Fire’s not his thing, and he never gets it started. Instead, he drinks coconut milk and wishes desperately for one of Lucinda’s bananas and some of Ali’s finely cooked fish. Never once does he look over to Reid’s little camp. _I don’t care about him or what he does._ He tries to focus on strategy, what he can say to his tribemates to save his fate when he sees them for that short amount of time between Exile Island and tribal council.  Somehow his mind keeps drifting to Reid. _Fucking bastard._

            Needless to say, it’s a long night.

[continue to part 6b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/44797.html#cutid1)

  


	8. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


***

 

 _  
It was a really tough choice. It sucks, because we’re such a close tribe. Sending anyone home was hard, but someone had to go. And she was the only one not in any type of alliance. I mean, I have to stay true to my own alliance- me, Maddie, and Casey.  
_

 _  
~ **Ali, Nurse**  
_

 __

__

__  
Molly is the first member of the Riau tribe to be sent home. Despite the fact that she’s the obvious choice for everyone, the act of voting her out sends a wave of depression through the whole tribe. When they get back from tribal council, everyone is quiet. Eventually, Luke can’t take it anymore.

            “Anybody want to go and get some water with me?” He needs to do something.

            “I’ll go,” Noah says. He grabs all the canteens, and then they’re walking the path though the jungle to the water well.

            “This sucks,” Noah states the second they’re out of earshot of everyone else.

            “And it’s only going to get worse,” Luke replies. Noah nods glumly. Suddenly, Luke can’t stand anymore of this sadness. “At least we don’t have to spend time with Dr. Perfect. I can’t imagine what being on his team is like. A few days on Exile Island with him are enough to want to deck him in the face.”

            Noah laughs. “I can imagine. I've never met anyone who doesn’t smile.”

            Luke's mind flashes to the few times Reid smiled at his sarcasm. “I know! Mr. Pouty was a better name for him. Or maybe Dr. Jerkface.”

            “Dr. Jerkface,” Noah says, humour in his voice. “Man, he really gets to you, doesn’t he?”

            Luke sighs. “He’s just so annoying. He thinks he’s perfect. It pisses me off, because he’s not perfect. He might be smart and good looking, but he’s unfeeling and the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.”

            Noah latches onto the wrong thing. “You think he’s good looking?” Luke thinks the question is meant to be teasing, but it comes out strange. It almost sounds like Noah’s jealous, which is ridiculous.

            “Yeah. I mean, he is, but that doesn’t matter, because his demeanour is ugly.”  He lifts out the bucket from the water well and fills the first canteen. “I would never date him.”

            “Is he even gay?” Noah dips his own canteen into the water and waits as the water slides inside.

            “That’s the thing, he is! You would think that it would bring us together, but he just acts like it’s nothing.” Luke throws the strap of the filled canteen over his shoulder then fills his empty one.

            “Well, I guess the only thing you can do is hope Dr. Jerkface gets voted out.”

            “Yeah,” Luke says with a crooked smile. “Guess that means we have to win these  challenges.”

            Expect they don’t. Bangka’s losing streak seems to have been passed on to the Riau tribe, because they lose the reward challenge. Then they lose the immunity challenge. And Luke is back on Exile Island with Asshole. They don’t talk the whole time that they're there. Luke just spends the time on his own side of the beach while Reid stays on his.

            _This is so unfair._ It's another miserable night of little food and a billion bug bites.

            Then it’s tribal council again.

            “So where do you stand?” Jeff Probst asks Luke. “You have been gone from your tribe more than anyone else.”

            _As if anyone else has had to spend time on Exile Island,_ Luke thinks bitterly.

            “Does that worry you?” the host continues.

            Luke nods. “Of course it does. I don’t know what my tribemates are up to while I’m gone. For all I know they could be planning against me.” He turns to look at Noah, then Casey. “But I have to trust the members of my alliance and the fact my tribemates know how much I contribute, both at camp and in the challenges.”

            “Brian,” Probst directs his question to him, “does Luke have anything to be worried about?”

            The older man shakes his head. “We all should be worried Jeff, everyone knows how crazy this game can get, but Luke shouldn’t worry too much.” He reaches forward and clasps Luke’s shoulder. “We know how much he contributes.”

The touch leaves Luke uncomfortable. He can’t help remember what Reid said about Brian. _Not that it’s true._ Still, the words don’t do anything to ease Luke’s worry. Aloud, he says, “Thanks Brian.”

“It’s time to vote,” Probst says, and one by one the members of the Riau tribe write down a name.

“Sorry,” Luke tells the camera. “It’s nothing personal. I really like you. I think you’re amazingly smart. Maybe too smart.” He shrugs. “Someone has to go.”

 Jeff reads the names aloud. Two votes for Ali, five for Lucinda. The redheaded woman walks to the host with pride. “Lucinda, the tribe has spoken.” He snuffs out her flame.

“Goodbye dears,” she says and blows them a kiss before she disappears down the steps of the council room.

“Jesus, that was difficult,” Casey says.

Ali licks her lips and says, “Yeah, it really was.”

Luke doesn’t reply. He feels like he’s lost a grandma.

“We can’t lose again,” Noah says when they get back to camp.

No one says anything.  

[Part 7](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/44992.html#cutid1)

  
  


	9. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 **  
  
Part 7  
  
**

 **  
**

  


_  
I feel really bad for Luke. Not only has he been sent to Exile Island again and again, but he has to spend the time with Reid. Especially after he found out there’s no immunity idol. What’s the point of Exile Island if there’s no idol?  
_

 _  
I wish we could spend more time together. To strategize, I mean. We’re going to take each other to the final three. Me, Luke, and Casey. That’s the plan.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Noah, Aspiring Director  
_  
**

 

            “Do you want to know what you’re playing for?” Jeff Probst asks. His hands hover over two covered dishes. Luke stomach grumbles. The host smiles, dimples shinning and lifts off the first cover. “Subway sandwiches. We’ve got turkey and chicken, meatball subs, and ham.” He lifts off the second cover. “There’s chips and soda.” He looks from one tribe to the next. “There’s enough for each person to have a whole sub, a bag of chips and a drink.”

            “My god,” Luke hears someone from the other team whisper. He looks over and realizes it’s Reid. He snorts. _It figures that the only thing that man loves is food._  

            “Chips,” Casey says.

            “Caffeine,” Maddie replies and Luke is right there with her. He still wishes they had won the coffee challenge. Soda isn’t as good, but one takes what one can in the game of Survivor.

            “And that’s not all,” Probst says, stealing everyone’s attention. “There will be no separate immunity challenge. The winning tribe gets both the reward and immunity.” He motions to Vienna, who’s clutching the immunity idol. “Hand it over, Vienna.” She pouts, gives the thing a kiss, then walks forward to give it to Jeff. 

            He takes it with a knowing grin and sets it back on it’s pedestal. “The goal of today’s challenge is to knock down all of your opponents’ markers.” He points to the two rows of tombstone like markers resting on the ground.  Each row consists of eight markers. One row is yellow and the other is red. “These,” Probst says lifting up a tennis-sized black ball, “are what you will use to knock down the markers. You can use whatever technique you feel is best, but you need to stand behind the white line. We will go back and forth between the teams until all the markers are down. No teammate can bowl twice in a row. We’ll flip a coin to see which team goes first.” He waits to see if anyone has any questions. “Alright, let’s get started.”

            It’s not a complex challenge, though the ball ends up being lighter than Luke expects. _You need some real force behind your throw to get the ball far enough to knock down the marker._ What Luke originally thinks will be a quick and simple challenge lasts an hour and a half. Everyone has bowled at least three times, and both teams have a single marker hanging on. Dark clouds have moved overhead, blocking the sun and the air is thick enough to cut with a knife.  

            Brian steps forward, black ball gripped tightly in his sweaty palm. He takes a decent amount of time to aim, brings his arm back then bowls. The ball speeds along the ground. Luke leans forward, body wound tight. _Come on. Come on,_ he pleads. He doesn’t want to send anybody else home. He doesn’t want to go home.

            The ball misses.

              
_Shit._

            Noah squeezes his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he says. “Katie just has to miss and we’ll have another turn.”

            Katie picks up a ball. Her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her shorts and tank top are moulded to her curvy frame and even though Luke’s not into girls, he has to admit that Katie is a smoking hot babe. She winds up and lets the ball go on the downward sweep of her arm. It sails, full speed, towards the last red marker.

            “Woo! You go, Bubbles!” Henry shouts.

            “Bangka tribe wins!”

            Luke brings his shirt up to his face to wipe away the sweat and hide his face.

            “Damn-it!” Brian growls. Ali echoes him.

            “Bangka tribe, you get both the reward and immunity. Congratulations.” Probst holds out his hand. “Riau tribe, I’m sorry to say I’ve got nothing for you. I’ll see you later at tribal council. But before I send you back, Bangka, do I even need to ask who you’re sending to Exile Island?”

            “Luke,” Henry says.

              
_Of course._

            “And Riau tribe?”

            Luke knows to say Reid. It’s his team’s plan. Strategically, it’s the only thing that makes sense, for both him and his tribe. Still, he can’t make his mouth say the other man’s name. _Because another evening with Mr. Perfect sounds exciting,_ Luke bemoans. 

            “Reid,” Casey says, completely unaware of Luke’s inner turmoil.

            _Wonderful._ He sighs then accepts it, because it’s the only thing to do. “Reid,” he repeats. Luke reaches down to grab his bag. Noah catches his eye on the way up. Luke raises his eyebrows in question. Noah’s gaze flicks to Brian. Luke understands the other boy immediately. He gives a quick nod.

            _I’ll work on it,_ Noah mouths and Luke unknots just a bit.

            _That’s one less thing to worry about,_ Luke thinks. He watches his teammates leave. _At least I have Noah._

***

 _  
The plan is to vote Maddie out. It’s either her or Ali, since all of us guys are sticking together. Ali works harder around camp, so just in case we aren’t merging next, it’s a better idea to keep Ali around.  
_

 _  
It’s good to be in a strong alliance.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Brian, Lobbyist  
_  
**

 

 

            Reid’s in a bad mood. He stomps to the little camp, body strung like a tightrope wire.  Luke feels the need to poke at it.

            “Jeez, what are you so upset about? Your team won. You have no chance of going home,” Luke asks. His Walsh heritage is coming through strong and clear. He crosses his arms and cocks his hip.

             Reid snaps around. “Why am I upset? Well, let’s see. While the rest of my tribemates are back at camp, where the food, blankets, and shelter are, enjoying the subs I helped earn, I’m stuck here on this God-forsaken island with you!”

            “Me?” Luke chokes out a grim laugh. “How do you think I feel? I have to be here with you. You and your elephant sized ego. I’m surprised we all fit!” His stomach takes the moment to growl. He throws up his hands. “You know what? I don’t need this. I’m going to catch something to eat.” He scoffs, “You know, be useful.”

            If Reid replies, Luke doesn’t hear it. He jogs to the beach then scans the shore for a good place to look for food. It’s low tide and there’s a small sandbar not too far out.  He doesn’t waste time. The water is warm and unusually choppy. Luke looks to the sky. _It’s really dark. I better do this fast._ He leans forward until his hands touch the sand. Water laps at his chin. His slow swim-crawl must look funny to anyone watching, but it allows him to feel for any shells as well as move forward.

            A dozen feet out the water level jumps a foot, so Luke eases into a swim. The sandbar isn’t far off, but he decides to dive below the water’s surface and see what he can find. The move proves to be stupid. His hand brushes against something soft. Pain lances up his hand.

            “Oww!”  He backpedals, legs kicking out until there’s sand beneath his feet and he can stand. He yanks his hand from the water and twists it around. Near the base of his pinky is a red welt. His flesh is swollen. He turns around and wades back to shore as fast as he can.

            The moment he’s out of the water he’s holding up his hand, using the little light streaming through the thick storm clouds above to get a better look. The sight makes it hurt worse. Pain throbs through his fingers, palm and down his wrist. “Oww,” he says again, as if that will make it better.

            A hand touches his shoulder. He starts.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Reid reaches out and wraps his fingers around Luke’s wrist.

            “I think I was stung by a jelly fish.”  Reid brings the injured hand closer. Luke’s arm presses against the man’s chest as he looks the sting over. Reid gently brushes the pad of his finger over the bite. Luke swallows down the pain and asks, “Do you think it was poisonous?”

            “All jellyfish stings are poisonous. The real question is, ‘Was it deadly?’” Luke doesn’t take comfort in that fact. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick? Or pass out?”

            Luke takes the question seriously. “No, I don’t think so.”

            “Then no. I don’t think it was deadly. It still going to hurt though. And you should have the medical team look you over just in case.” He brings his other hand to Luke’s shoulder and squeezes. “Don’t worry, you’ll survive.”

Despite his hand throbbing like a bitch, Luke can’t help but give a small smile. “Is that your professional opinion?” Reid flexes his palm and his fingertips brush the nape of Luke’s neck.

            “Yes, as your current doctor, that is my professional opinion.”

            Two members of the Survivor medic team are making their way down the beach towards Luke and Reid. It’s creepy how they know everything.

            Luke pretends he doesn’t see them. “I thought you were a neurosurgeon, not a regular doctor.”

            Reid ducks his head, attempting to hide his smile. “Occasionally I dip into the realms of the common folk.” He briefly meets Luke’s eyes. “When I’m needed.”

            Butterflies flutter inside Luke’s stomach.

            “Hi there,” says one of the medics. She’s wearing a blue baseball cap and a matching nylon vest. Red crosses are stitched to both. She slides him from Reid’s tender grasp with one hand and clicks on a flashlight with the other. The second medic, dressed exactly the same as the first, moves up Luke’s wet sleeve and puts on a blood pressure cuff. “We’re just going to take a look.”

            Reid takes a step back to give the Survivor staff room to work. Luke can still feel the pressure of his hand against his shoulder.

            “He’ll be fine,” Reid says.

            The woman looking at the sting doesn’t even glance at Reid when she says, “We’ll be the judge of that.”

            Luke almost laughs at how affronted Reid looks. He can tell the man wants to say something, but the male medic says, “One thirty over eighty-five.”

            “Normal for having been stung by a jellyfish,” the woman replies. She reaches behind her and pulls something from her bag.

            “What’s that?” Luke asks.

            Reid answers. “Treatment for a jellyfish sting- a vinegar dousing followed by baking soda to cleanse, then antibiotic ointment and a bandage.”

            “You know your stuff,” the male medic says as the female follows Reid’s description to the letter. Luke flinches when she pours on the vinegar, but by the time the ointment cream is slathered against the sting he’s already feeling better.

            When she’s finished wrapping his hand the medic puts away her supplies and stands. “If you hand starts to really hurt or if it swells unnaturally, call us back. It’s going to sting for a few days and be sore for a week or so. You should be okay.”

            Luke nods.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him,” Reid says. Luke thinks the medic is going to blow him off like before, but she surprises him by giving Reid a curt nod and smile. They walk away and he and Reid go back to the fire pit.

            Luke kicks a piece of burnt wood into the pit. “I see you didn’t get a fire going.”

            “Yeah, well, I was busy saving your life.” Luke glimpses over his shoulder and gets a look at Reid’s straight face.

            “Saving my life?” he asks incredulously.

Reid’s lips turn up in the makings of a smile. “Or something like that.”

            Luke laughs and Reid joins him. Reid takes a few steps to the left and bends down to grab something.

            “Where did you find those?” Luke asks in awe. “I’ve been all over this island, and those are nowhere to be found.”

“Banana?” Reid says in response. His eyes are mischievous.

            Luke takes the offering. Their fingers brush.

            “Luke…” Reid begins. His eyes flicker across Luke’s face, seemingly unable to focus anywhere.

            “Yes,” Luke prompts.

            Reid leans in and kisses him.

            Luke is completely unprepared. His mouth parts in shock. Reid takes that as an invitation. He steps closer, wrapping one hand around the crook of Luke’s elbow. The other hand cups the back of Luke’s neck, holding him still as Reid’s lips press harder against his.

            It feels good. Reid smells musky: salt, sweat and pure masculine heat. Luke kisses back. Then his brain kicks in.

            He fumbles backwards. A puff of air escapes his lips.  He blinks and says, “You kissed me.”

            Reid narrows his eyes and looks at Luke like he’s stupid. Luke feels a little stupid. “Yes, I did.”

            “You don’t even like me!” Luke’s voice rises.

            Reid sways into Luke’s personal space. Their legs brush. “I like you.”

            Luke’s brain flickers like a fuzzy television screen. “What?” He can’t think.

            Reid answers by dipping forward and kissing Luke again. It’s shorter this time. Less forceful. He doesn’t move his face away afterwards, and Luke can feel each exhale against his mouth.

            Lightening streaks across the sky. Five seconds later, thunder booms from above and shakes the ground beneath them. A heartbeat later the sky opens wide and it downpours.  
[  
Part 8](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/45124.html#cutid1)

  
  


	10. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 **  
  
Part 8  
  
**

 **  
**

  


_  
I’m not stupid. If we don’t merge and my tribe loses the next immunity challenge, I’m out. I get along with everybody, but I could be their fathers. I can’t compete in the physical challenges, and now that Kim is gone I have no one on my side. My only chance is the merge or to somehow convince Reid to break his alliance with Katie and Henry.  
_

 _  
~ **Bob, Doctor**  
_

 **  
 __**

  


__

            “Crap!” Luke cries and raises his hand above his head like it will stop him from getting drenched. It’s coming down hard. Waves crash brutally against the shore. Everything is dark.

            “Come on.” Reid’s voice is muffled by the rain. Luke can barely hear him despite being inches away. Reid grabs his uninjured hand and drags Luke to the only cluster of trees on the island.

            It’s not a great shelter. Rain still makes it through the leaves and every time thunder booms, water cascades through the branches. Still, it’s better than nothing and the two of them settle on the ground, close to the largest trunk as possible. Luke can see the two cameramen through the falling drops. They’re wearing bright orange ponchos. _Bet they’re miserable,_ he thinks.

            “Are you okay?” Reid leans in and asks.

            For a second Luke thinks he’s talking about the kiss. Then he realizes Reid is staring at his hand. On cue, it throbs. “I’m alright. Just wet.”

            A particularly harsh blast of thunder shakes the area, and a bucket of water splashes over his head. It’s not cold, but the shock of the water makes him shiver. “Come here,” Reid says then somehow squeezes his body behind Luke’s. Luke can feel the wet, bunched fabric of Reid’s shirt and the hard muscle of his chest underneath. He shivers again.

            An arm sneaks around his waist.

            “Uh, Reid, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this.”

            “With what? The kiss? Me holding you? The rain?” Sarcasm is thick in his voice.

            Luke twists so he can look at Reid. He winces when he bumps his hand. “I don’t know. All of the above.” His bangs fall across his eyes and he tosses his head, trying to move them back. If he moves his uninjured hand, he’ll have to touch Reid chest.

            He closes his eyes and tries to gather his thoughts. Reid’s long legs encase his, and when he flicks out his tongue to lick away some beading water, Luke can still taste him along his bottom lip. “Why did you kiss me?”

            Reid shifts and Luke opens his eyes. “Because I wanted too,” he says like that explains everything.

            “But you’ve been rude to me this whole time!”

            “Not the whole time. Just while you were being a drama queen.”

            “ _A drama queen?_ ” Luke repeats. 

            Reid waves his hand. “You know. Not talking to me. Being mad.”

            “I was mad because you were being a jerk,” Luke exclaims. Lightening lights up the sky for one brilliant second and Luke sees Reid’s blue eyes. _They match the sea on a calm day,_ Luke thinks then curses himself for being so damn romantic.  

            The neurosurgeon shrugs. “I can’t help it. It’s in my blood.”

            He has nothing to say to that. Another boom of thunder shakes the water through the leaves and dumps onto them. “Damn-it!” Luke curses and slams his eyes shut. Water in his eyes is the last thing he needs right now.

When he opens them again, Reid is staring at him. Caught like a fly in a spider’s web, Luke can’t move as Reid raises his hand and cups his jaw. He rubs a thumb across Luke’s lips. A shudder wracks through him. “Reid…” Luke whispers, and then he’s being kissed again.

Reid’s lips are scorching. Heat tingles along Luke’s mouth and spreads through his body. He turns, twisting to his knees and straddles Reid’s leg to get a better angle. He brings his good hand up to grasp Reid’s neck. Fingers slip under his shirt and press against his stomach. He groans. Reid’s hand slides higher.

 His brain stutters on. “Reid,” he says again.

“Hold on,” Reid replies and his other hand moves from Luke’s face to the band of his shorts.

“Reid.” Luke grabs Reid’s hand. “Stop.”

“What?” Reid pulls back and blinks at Luke. “Why?”

“I don’t…” Luke starts then changes directions. “I’m not ready for this. This is going too fast. I need to think.”

Reid retracts both hands. “What’s there to think about?” He retorts. “You’re attractive. I’m attractive. We are both sexually attracted to each other.” He pauses as if to give Luke time to process it. “We’re alone,” he glances at the cameramen, “well as alone as we can be here. The next obvious step is…”

“I get what you’re saying,” Luke says. The other man suddenly feels to close and he swings his leg around until they’re no longer touching. “But I’m not that type of guy. I don’t do random hook-ups.”

Reid sighs. “You’re a relationship kind of guy. Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“And you’re not,” Luke replies. _And that doesn’t surprise me either._ Luke settles onto his butt and rests his wrists on his bent knees.

“Look, Luke,” Reid says. “I’m not going to pressure you into anything, but we’re both adults-- adults that were about to have sex. I’d like to continue. I’m not going to run around afterwards and spread nasty rumours about your virtue.”

It’s tempting. It really is. _It’s been so damn long._ “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Seconds pass. The silence is stifling. Then, Reid is holding out something. “Banana?”

Luke smiles and reaches forward.

***

 

 _  
So I have this problem. I have two beautiful women on my tribe. There’s Maddie, who’s smart and bubbly. Then there’s Ali, who’s got the cutest smile I’ve ever seen. I mean, I know I’m a player, but I don’t think even I can play two girls that I live with.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Casey, Janitor  
_  
**

 

            Brian is blindsided by the vote. “I didn’t expect this,” he looks crushed and turns his hurtful gaze onto Luke. 

            _I wasn’t the only one to vote for you,_ Luke thinks. In fact, it was an unanimous decision.

Probst extinguishes Brian’s flame. “Brian, the tribe has spoken.” Brian gives a curt nod, body stiff, as if he’s just been given the death penalty.

Luke watches the man until he disappears. As they’re walking back to camp, Noah touches his shoulder and says, “Even if he isn’t part of the other pair, he was the next logical choice to go.”

Noah’s completely right. Besides, Brian gave Luke the creeps. _He was definitely hiding something,_ Luke tells himself. _And if he knows someone on the other tribe and we merge he would have a major advantage._ Still, there’s a rock in Luke’s stomach that feels an awful lot like guilt. He shakes his head, trying to clear the feeling.

“Down to five,” Casey says as he throws his bag to the ground the second they’re back at camp. He struts to the shelter then throws himself onto the mats. Flipping onto his back, Casey tucks his hands behind his head and adds, “I wonder if we’ll merge tomorrow.”

“I hope not,” Noah says.

That surprises Luke. “Why not?”

Noah sits one of the log stumps around the unlit fire pit. “We all get along here,” he says and glances around like he’s waiting for someone to say otherwise. “From what I’ve seen, the people in the other tribe don't have the best personalities. I’d rather stay with you guys, who I know and like.”

Ali settles down next to Casey in the shelter. She yawns then says, “You guys are pretty awesome.” Luke sees Maddie staring at Casey and the other girl. There’s a frown on her face. The knot in Luke’s stomach tightens. Ali continues. “Let’s make a pact.” She rolls onto her side, using her elbow to prop up her body.  “If we merge tomorrow, let’s do everything in our power to take each other to the final five.”

“Dude, I thought that was already the plan!” Casey snorts. He rubs the top of Ali’s hair like she’s a Buddha statue. She squeals and he laughs.

Maddie’s mouth tightens for one brief second, then it smoothes out and she says, “Hey, I’m going to go and get some water.”

Noah stands up and stretches. “I’ll go with you,” he says.

Ali laughs and Luke turns to see Casey smile and lean forward to kiss her nose. He watches as Noah and Maddie fade down the path into the trees.

His knot grows.

[continue to part 8b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/45328.html#cutid1)  


   
  
  


	11. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


***

 _  
I hope we merge. Everyone else seems to be dreading it, because if we merge now, the teams will be equal. But I don’t have to worry. You know how Reid’s Exile Island clue said that there were two pairs of people who were related? Well, I’m one ~~of~~ half of one of those pairs.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Henry, Television Executive  
_  
**

 __

           

As they finish gathering for that afternoon’s challenge, Jeff Probst flashes them his trademark dimpled grin and says, “Drop your buffs. You’re merging.”

There are a few groans as well as few exclamations of, “I knew it!” as everyone throws their red or yellow buffs to the ground. Probst walks forward and hands out the new buffs. “These orange buffs represent your merge into one tribe. Wear them with pride, for making it this far is an accomplishment in its own right.”

Luke smiles at the host’s words. It feels good for someone to acknowledge their efforts so far. It hasn’t been an easy road. He ties his new buff around his head.

“In celebration of the merge, there is no challenge today. You will all enjoy a feast and a show performed by a native Indonesian tribe. While you’re enjoying your meal, you can decide which camp you want to settle at and a new tribe name.”

Casey pumps his fist in the air and shouts, “FOOD!” Ali laughs and presses her head to his shoulder.

They file into an uneven line and follow one of the Survivor crewmen across the beach to where a huge bonfire is blazing and a long wooden table is set. A large white tent covers the table. Pink and white flowers wind up lengths of rope holding the tent to the ground.

“This is amazing,” Katie says and reaches out to touch one of the pink flowers.

“Look at the table,” Vienna replies.

Luke takes in the table again. Three large-leafed floral center pieces divide the tables into thirds. Brightly colored fruits, some Luke recognizes and others he doesn’t, sit in hand weaved, straw bowls. Pitchers of purple, orange and yellow juices are scattered around. In the four corners of the tent are knee-sized incense burners. The air smells like sandalwood and sugar.

A handsome Native Indonesian man walks over and smiles at the group. “Welcome! My name is Sukarno.” His accent is strong, but his English is completely understandable. “Sit down. Enjoy your meal, then my friends will perform a native dance.”

They take their seats. Noah is to Luke’s left and Katie to his right. Reid sits diagonal from him. He feels something touch his foot and looks up at the neurosurgeon. The man’s already reaching for a pitcher of the purple juice. He feels another nudge at his foot and then at his ankle. Reid’s eyes meet his for a brief second. The man brings his drink to his mouth. _He’s doing it on purpose,_ Luke thinks. He quick pours himself his own drink and takes a sip to cover his surprise. When Reid does it again Luke shoots him a look that screams, “stop it!”

Reid’s eyes narrow and he frowns.

“Oh my god,” Henry groans from the other side of the table, grabbing Luke’s attention.  Four servers are heading towards the table carrying large platters of food. Dish after dish are laid on the table. Everything from grilled fish to pork shish kabobs and spicy smelling white soups are placed in front of the contestants. Luke’s stomach grumbles in appreciation.

They eat quickly as if they’ve never eaten anything before. _Some days here, it feels like that._ Luke licks the grease from his fingers and thinks about taking another shish kabob. Talk is pleasant. No one mentions the game or anything too personal. Everyone shares funny stories of things that have happened since they’ve been here.

With the horizon low in the skin, a cloudless pink and orange, their Indonesian host returns baring huge bottles of wine and a strange looking fruit. “This is called Arak,” he says holding up a bottle of the wine. “It’s a local wine made from a sugar palm.” Sukarno gives the bottle a little shake and flashes a wide smile. “Enjoy, but not too much.” Everyone laughs. “And this,” he lifts up the prickly looking fruit, “is called a durian. It’s a local fruit.”

“How are we supposed to eat that?” Casey asks in a too loud whisper. Bob sends him a disapproving look and Casey has the grace to look embarrassed.

“We call it the king of fruits,” Sukarno says. He lays it on the table and pulls out a long knife from his belt. It slices in half with one hefty motion. Despite the porcupine appearance on the outside, the inside of the fruit is a soft, squishy yellow color. Sakarno cuts it into bite sized pieces and hands out both the fruit and wine.

Luke takes the fruit but not the alcohol. “No thank you,” he says with a wave.

“What, you’re too good to ~~be~~ drink with the rest of us?” Reid’s voice cuts across the table.  Luke glances up, and gives the other man a wounded look.

“No. I just don’t drink.” Luke replies, voice tight.        

Reid takes a sip of his wine. Everyone else is shifting uncomfortably in their seats, saying nothing. “You know what I hate?” he asks, finishing his drink. “People who think they’re better than us because they’re sober.”

 _  
Where is this coming from?  
_  
He shakes his head and gives a dark laugh. “No, then you don’t understand drunks at all. We don’t think we’re better than you. We drink to feel as normal as you.” He ducks his head and stares at the table.

Noah touches his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Luke gives the other boy a grateful look. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s part of who I am, an alcoholic.”

“Excuse me,” Reid stands up. “I’ve got to pee.” He twists around and marches away from the table.

“Don’t take it personally,” Katie says. “He’s always like that.”

“How have you not murdered him yet?” Maddie asks.

Henry laughs.  “I’ve got the will power of a god.” That sends a round of laughter around the table.

When the humour dies down Noah leans into Luke’s space and whispers, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Luke sighs. “Not really. It’s pretty straight forward. As a teenager, I didn’t want to be gay. I wanted to fit in and be normal so I drank.” He paused when he realized that it wasn’t just Noah who was listening. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and continued. “I realized I had a problem when I had to have a kidney replacement, so I stopped drinking for a while. After I accepted myself, it got better for a while, but when I started having relationship problems with Kevin, I turned to alcohol again.” Luke glances around the table. “After we broke up, I realized that I needed to fix myself before I did anything else. I’ve been sober about a year now.”

There’s a moment of silence then Casey reaches across the table and thumps him on the shoulder. “Dude, a year. Congrats!”

Relief washes through him. “Thanks Casey,” Luke says.

“No problem, bro.” Casey holds out his hand for a fist bump. Luke smiles and gives him what he wants.

The conversation seems to die after that, but it’s not uncomfortable. They finish off the rest of the fruit and wine and when the sun completely disappears, Sakarno returns with an extravagantly dressed entourage. “Now for an after meal show. My friends here are going to perform a traditional Indonesian dance.”

They all sit back, rub their bellies, and watch.

Reid doesn’t return until it’s all over. 

[Part 9](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/45607.html#cutid1)

  
  


	12. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 **  
  
Part 9  
  
**

 **  
**

  


_  
Ali is getting on my nerves. She’s always giggling and flirting with Casey. It never stops. If she wants to ride on Casey’s coattails, then fine. I’m not that type of girl. I’ll get where I need to be on my own.  
_

 _  
Besides, I’ve got something up my sleeve.  
_

 _  
~ **Maddie, Student**  
_

 

            Bob leaves next and becomes the first member of the jury. The trips to Exile Island end with the merging of the tribes. Luke has no time to talk to Reid alone before the next immunity challenge which Casey boastfully wins. He wants to talk about the immunity idol still hidden in Reid’s pocket, but with everyone hanging around, and the fact that they’re supposed to be enemies, Luke never finds the right moment to pull Reid aside to speak to him. However, it turns out alright, because somehow, they get six votes for Bob (Luke really has no idea which of the other team defected) and then it’s five against four. The favor is in the old Riau tribe’s hand.

            Luke really doesn’t know what to do with the power. Noah says to vote Reid out next. “It’s the logical choice,” he explains in a whisper to Luke and Casey as they search the beach for driftwood.

Casey nods and says, “I don’t care who it is, as long as it isn’t one of us.”

Luke doesn’t want it to be one of them either, even if ‘them’ (the Riau tribe) doesn’t exist anymore. The Riau and Bangka tribes are gone, merged into the new Bawal tribe. _And it’s not like Reid’s been nice to you, despite his declaration of attraction back on Exile Island,_ Luke tells himself.  Reid _is_ the logical choice. He’s the biggest physical threat out of the remaining four Bangka members. He’s the one most likely to win the individual immunities. _He’s the one with the idol,_ Luke adds.

Yet when it’s time for Luke to put in his two cents he says, “I think it should be Henry or one of the girls.”

Noah gives him a surprised look. Casey waits for an explanation. “Yes, Reid’s the biggest physical threat, but he’s also the least liked. The members of his own tribe don’t like him, with maybe the exception of Katie. We can vote him out whenever we want. And if the impossible happens and he makes it to the final three,” Noah suddenly looks worried so Luke adds, “which he won’t- no one will vote for him.”

Apparently, he’s convincing, because they turn their attention to Henry. “He is really manipulative,” Noah says at last.

 _  
Henry it is,  
_  
Luke reconfirms. It’s the first decision he’s made in a while that feels right.

Except it doesn’t go to plan. Vienna wins a car at the following reward challenge, Maddie wins immunity, Jeff reads Henry’s name four times from the voting box and Ali’s five.

“What the hell!” Casey shouts. Ali turns her head, hiding her tears.

They get back to camp. Everything goes to hell. Casey slams his bag into the ground. “Which one of you is a lying douchebag?”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Reid says and heads towards the trees.

Casey whirls on Maddie. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Why would you say that?” she cries. Her mouth is puckered and her eyes are suspiciously wet.

Suddenly, without a doubt, Luke knows it was her.

“You've hated Ali from the beginning. You just pretended to like her so we wouldn’t vote you off,” Casey rants.

“Casey…” Noah starts, trying to calm him down.

“Shut up Noah,” Casey snaps. His eyes are red and furious. He turns back to Maddie. “You were jealous of Ali and me.” He runs a hand through his hair. “God, why didn’t I see it before?” Casey shakes his head. His eyes narrow and he says, “I don’t like you Maddie. I never will. Get over it.”

A sob escapes her lips and she raises a hand to cover her mouth. Casey isn’t sympathetic. He just throws his hands in the air, then storms away. Maddie hiccups another cry. Noah goes to her side.

“Hey,” he comforts. “Come on. Let’s take a walk.” Luke watches as the two of them head in the opposite direction of Casey. As Luke turns away he catches Henry staring at the two departing contestants.

 “Are you okay?” Luke asks the other man.

Henry glares at him and says, “Fine.”

Luke holds up his hands in defence. “Okay then.”

Henry just scowls then heads into the shelter. He settles in-between Katie and Vienna.

 _  
The tension is driving everyone crazy,  
_  
Luke thinks. The canteens are empty, so he decides to be moderately useful and go fill them up. _I’m glad we chose to stay at our camp. I’d hate to have to learn all new paths._ The walk to the water well is uneventful, but when he gets there Reid is leaning against a tree. Luke grinds his teeth and begins to fill the first canteen.

“So what, you’re ignoring me now?” Reid’s voice cuts across the quiet.

 _  
Oh my god,  
_  
Luke thinks then silently berates himself for sounding like teenage girl. He spins around. “Alright. I give up. I don’t understand you.”

Reid’s eyes narrow before he says, “Well, I am a higher life form.”

“First you’re hot, and then you’re cold. I can’t keep up with you!”

“I’m not the one letting other men all over me,” Reid growls.

Luke’s mouth drops open. “What are you talking about?”

Reid waves his hand. “You know, you and Noah, at the feast.”

Luke tries to recall anything that could have seemed the least bit flirtatious. Nothing comes to mind. “Again- what are you talking about?”

The neurosurgeon’s eyes narrow and he snorts in disbelief. “Are you really that naïve? He was all over you. And you were just eating it up.”

“Reid,” Luke steps forward and grabs the other man’s shoulders. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Reid opens his mouth to talk, but Luke shakes his head and finishes. “And even if Noah was hitting on me- which he wasn’t- I have no interest in him.” Reid’s lips press together in his classic pout. “Noah’s a nice guy. He’s a member of my alliance, but that’s it. Besides, he’s not even gay,” Luke throws in.

“Yeah, and I’m a sweet angel,” Reid snaps. “Noah is gay.”

Luke laughs, because the idea is absurd. “You’re wrong. Noah isn’t gay. He’s got something going on with Maddie- I think.”

Reid looks like he wants to argue, but suddenly, his expression shifts. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.” He leans forward, body pressing against Luke’s hands. Luke’s muscles strain at the sudden weight. Then Reid moves back and rests his foot and back against the nearest tree. The sudden release of pressure makes Luke feel wobbly.

“Speaking of Maddie,” Reid says conversationally, as if they weren’t in the midst of an argument. “I think she and Henry are the other pair.”

The subject change is so abrupt that it takes Luke a second to catch up. “What? Why do you think that?”

“I’ve been suspecting it for a while. Henry talks trash about everyone. He’s socially inept.”

The words make Luke roll his eyes. _Yeah, Henry’s social inept, Dr. Jerkface._

“Even Katie and Vienna, who he likes. That’s just the way he is. But he never really says anything about Maddie. In fact,” Reid states, “Henry seems to go out of his way not to talk to or about Maddie. I think he’s overcompensating.”

Luke wants to make some remark about Reid overcompensating, but he doesn’t. Instead, Luke asks, “So what? You think they’re boyfriend-girlfriend?”  He crosses his arms, because the thought doesn’t sit right with him. “I don’t know Reid; she’s kind of young for him. Not to mention the way he’s been with Vienna and the thing with Maddie and Noah.”

  “I was thinking more like brother-sister,” Reid says, tone implying that Luke should have made the connection too.

He might not have before, but once Reid says it, the idea makes perfect sense. “That would explain why Maddie voted with you guys to get rid of Ali.”

“That and she voted in a jealous streak.”

That leaves Luke feeling worried. He crosses his arms, and stares at the uneven ground. “What should we do?”

“Well, from my point of view, this is a good thing.”

Luke’s head snaps up. “What?” _This is not a good thing._

“Henry is part of my alliance.” Reid says slowly. Luke feels the sudden urge to punch the other man in the face.  “If Maddie is voting with my alliance, that means I’m going farther in the game.”

Luke sputters. “You know what? You are such an asshole. I don’t know what I ever saw in you! Good luck playing the game.” He wants to say more. Yell and scream, or possibly pummel the other man, but being there is suddenly too much. Standing this close to Reid is too much.

Luke makes it seven steps down the path before a hand grabs his arm. Luke spins around, ready to throw off the other man, but he gets caught in Reid’s eyes. They’re a stormy blue, holding more fire than Luke could ever imagine.

Reid’s mouth slams into his. He grips the back of Luke’s hair, tight and unmoving. Luke doesn’t think. He just responds. Whatever Reid meant the kiss to be, Luke makes it angry. He pushes back with his lips, fighting for dominance. He feels Reid shift, bringing their bodies closer. Chest presses against chest. Reid’s elbow digs into Luke’s shoulder.

It lasts until Luke breaks for a breath. It’s a tiny reprieve, just a half a second to inhale. Then they’re back together. Reid’s teeth scratch his bottom lip. Their teeth clink. Luke’s knees buckle. He falls forward. Reid eases back as if he was prepared for Luke’s sudden unbalance. He rocks backwards, free hand cradling along Luke’s back, fingers grasping the fabric of Luke’s shirt.

The grip in Luke’s hair eases. The pulling fingers begin to massage, sending little waves of pleasure down Luke’s spine. The biting kiss gentles. Reid slides a leg between Luke’s, using the limb to brace. Then Reid slides the hand on Luke’s back upwards until he’s cupping Luke’s jaw. Luke’s whole body tingles. The sensation is reminiscent of stepping out into the snow without a jacket, but Luke’s not cold. He’s hot, burning hot.

Reid’s lips stick to his when the neurosurgeon pulls back for air. The man is breathing heavy, and Luke can feel each exhale brush against his hypersensitive lips and trickle inside his mouth. His head buzzes and his whole body is trembling. “Reid,” Luke whispers and follows the other man’s lips.

Reid doesn’t need to be asked twice. He leans back in for another kiss. This time it’s Luke who’s holding his partner’s face still. He rests one hand against Reid’s jaw and the other around his neck. Reid’s tongue flicks out and traces the peak of Luke’s upper lip. Luke lets him inside. Their tongues touch, a slip and slide of wet muscle, and Luke’s suddenly aware of his aching hardness. Reid’s own is pressing into his thigh.

A branch snaps behind him and Luke suddenly remembers where they are. He breaks the kiss but can’t seem to pull away. He rests his forehead against Reid’s. His heart is trying to jump out of his chest and his lungs are working double time. 

“It’s just a cameraman,” Reid says softly.

Luke’s brain is still fuzzy. “Huh?”

Reid’s words puff against his skin. “I can see him. He’s behind you.” Luke's neck doesn’t want to move, but somehow he forces himself to turn and look. There are actually two cameramen. One behind him and one off to the right.

 _  
All of America just saw us making out like teenagers,  
_  
Luke thinks and his face flushes even hotter. He takes a step away from Reid and tries to pull himself back together. Unthinking, he licks his lips and tastes Reid. Arousal shivers down his front.

Reid reaches out and wraps his fingers around Luke’s wrist. “I don’t play games,” he says, staring into Luke’s eyes. “At least, not with you.”

Luke really doesn’t know how to respond to that. Reid runs a hand across his forehead, wiping away beaded sweat. “Let’s get back to camp before we’re missed.”

If Luke’s brain had been fully functional he would have demanded a conversation. As it is, the only thing he could concentrate on is Reid’s hand on his shoulder.

[continue to part 9b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/45827.html#cutid1)

**

  
  
  


	13. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


***

 _  
This game is changing. I’m reconsidering my alliances. It’s not all about who I like best anymore. I need to think about who will get me to the final three. Who will help me will a million dollars? Think about the movie I can make with a million dollars.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Noah, Aspiring Director  
_  
**

 

           

Luke goes into the next part of the game bubble headed. His mind is on Reid during the reward challenge. A giant plate of steak and mashed potatoes sits on a small table next to Jeff Probst. Luke can smell it from a dozen yards away as he tries uselessly to figure out the block puzzle before him.

            _Simple challenge my ass,_ he recalls the host’s words as he tries to forcefully fit the blue block next to the green one.

He’s got three of the eight pieces in when Probst shouts, “Stop! Noah wins!”

The only consolation is that Henry has only two pieces finished. Otherwise Luke would have finished last.

Probst cuffs Noah’s shoulder and says, “Congratulations! You get to enjoy this delicious meal.” The host smiles and for the first time, Luke doesn’t find the man’s dimples inviting.

 _  
Stupid, well-fed bastard,  
_  
Luke thinks vindictively.

“Choose someone to enjoy your meal with you,” Probst adds.

Luke brightens. _Hey, even if I didn’t win I can share the meal with Noah._

“Maddie,” Noah says.

Luke almost takes a step forward then the name filters through. _What?_ Maddie laughs and gives Noah a gleeful hug. Luke feels like he’s been hit in the chest by a baseball.

“Alright, the rest of you, head back to camp. Noah and Maddie will join you after their meal is finished.”

 _  
At least we don’t have to watch,  
_  
Luke thinks. Reid catches his eye as they start their way back. He gives a meaningful glance to the duo eating.

 _  
I know,  
_  
Luke tries to convey with a look. _I know._

Noah and Maddie don’t return to camp until an hour later. Luke waits approximately five minutes before cornering Noah and saying, “Come take a walk with me.” As they head down the beach Luke can feel Reid’s eyes on his back.

Luke waits until camp is out of sight then he lets loose. “What was that?” he snaps.

“What?” Noah asks, as if he doesn’t know.

“Why did you choose Maddie to share the reward with you?”

Noah looks down. “I don’t know. I thought she needed it more.”

Anger pulse through Luke’s veins. “That’s bullshit Noah, and you know it!” Noah bites the inside of his cheek and looks up. “We’ve been in this together since the very beginning. When did that change?”

Noah throws out his hands. “It hasn’t!” he defends. “I’ve just lately I’ve been thinking it should be you, me and Maddie in the final three.”

Luke has a million things to say to that, but he settles on, “Maddie and Henry are the other pair.”

He expects Noah to be shocked, to deny it and throw out a bewildered disagreement. He surprises Luke by saying, “I know. But it isn’t a bad thing. It means that we can use Henry to our advantage.”

 _  
What?  
_  
“How do you know?” Luke shouts then looks around to make sure no one else heard. There’s no one around but Noah, the cameramen and him.

Noah sighs and ducks his head again. “Maddie told me.” He looks up and meets Luke’s eyes. “Luke, I think she’s really trustworthy. She’ll take us farther than Casey ever could.” Then, as if he thinks Luke isn’t getting it, adds, “Casey is a hothead, Luke. He dominates at the physical challenges, and if he’s in the final three with us, we won’t win.”

Luke doesn’t know if Noah’s really thought this through or if he’s just spouting what Maddie’s said to him. “Noah, think about what you’re saying. Maddie and Henry are going to stick together. No matter what. Do you really think that Henry is going to let you into the final three with them? He’s going to take Katie or Vienna.”  _Or possibly Reid. Which would be the smart choice because no one is going to vote for Reid._

Noah shakes his head. “Maddie’s really persuasive. She promised she’ll talk to Henry and get him to vote with us up until the final four.”

 _  
Can he really be this stupid?  
_  
Luke thinks. _Henry sure isn’t._

Noah catches Luke’s disbelief. “Look,” he sighs. “There are still four of them. I still want all of them gone before any of us. I promise I won’t vote against anybody from our team until they’re all gone.”

It’s not exactly what Luke wants to hear. But from the set of Noah’s face he knows it’s all he’s going to get. “Fine,” Luke agrees. “But I hope this won’t come back to bite us in the butt.”

“It won’t,” Noah promises with a smile.

Luke’s not so sure. Still, Katie wins the next immunity challenge and the votes at tribal council go three to five. Maddie must have done something.

Vienna leaves in a storm of Swedish curses and a murderous look towards Henry.

Reid looks smug.

Noah smiles happily at the only brunette female left.

Casey looks relieved he wasn’t sent packing.

Luke feels worried.

[Part 10](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/46319.html#cutid1)

  
  


	14. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 

           

 **  
  
Part 10  
  
**

 

 _  
Henry wants me to enter into an alliance with him and Maddie. I’m not sure how I feel about that. Even though I’ve made a promise to Henry, to take him to the final three, I’ve also made that same promise to Reid. Just because Maddie is Henry’s sister doesn’t mean I should change my game plan.  
_

 _  
This game is tough. Both emotionally and physically. I don’t know what to do.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Katie, Radio Host  
_  
**

 __

 

That night a storm keeps all seven of them up. A harsh gust of wind rips part of the roof off their shelter, and most of their clothes, blankets and bodies are soaked. The fire won’t start the next morning because every piece of wood is equally drenched. Casey silently takes the machete and whacks the top off coconut after coconut. 

When fourteen lay at his feet, Luke clears his throat and says, “I think that’s enough Case.” He would have let the man continue, but they’re not going to be able to eat more than two each. To cut more would be a waste. Wasting is a Survivor no-no.

            “At least it’s turned out to be a pretty day,” Katie says.

            Luke does appreciate her optimism, even if it doesn’t make him feel any less drowned or tired. And it is a pretty day, possibly the nicest they’ve had so far. The sun is shining high in the blue, cloudless sky. The rays feel warm, but not overly hot, and the humidity is down. _Being able to breathe easily is nice for a change,_ Luke thinks mockingly.

            They’ve got most of the roof patched up, despite their growling stomachs, by the time Maddie and Noah come back from their walk, bearing tree mail.

            “Time for a reward challenge,” Henry says between stretching his fingers and cracking his knuckles. Reid looks at the chatty man with great distaste at the sound.

            “I hope it’s food,” Maddie says.

            “I hope it’s money,” Henry replies.

            It turns out to be neither.

            “And that is what you’re playing for,” Probst says pointing out to the medium sized yacht a few hundred yards off the coast line.

            “A boat?” Noah whispers to Luke’s left. He doesn’t sound too impressed.

            “A night on this yacht, where you will be served a feast. You will be able to take a shower and sleep in a comfortable bed.” The excitement level jumps quite noticeably. Luke can hear shuffling all around him and he knows his competitors are suddenly just as eager to win this as he is. “And it will be the first two, not one, to finish this challenge who wins. Worth playing for?” The host is smiling, completely sure of the fact that this reward is undeniably tempting. “Let’s get started.”

            It’s a straight forward challenge. There are four obstacles to complete, beginning with a jungle crawl under a crisscross maze of ropes and ending with a quarter mile swim to a floating platform in the water. They also have to dig in the sand for the three pieces to a triangular puzzle and roll a pillow sized ball through a knee-high maze.

            Luke only glances around once, after he pulls his body from a crawl at the end of the ropes. Reid, Casey and Maddie are ahead of him. Noah, Katie and Henry behind. Then Luke tunnel visions on the task at hand, and before he blinks he’s in the water, front-crawling towards the finish line. He slips trying to yank his body upwards onto the platform. The strength in his arms is waning, but he gets up on the second try and rolls onto his back.

His breaths are in his ears when Probst shouts, “Luke wins!” which why it takes a minute for the words to process. Then, he eases up onto his elbows and looks over at the host. The man is smiling at him and Luke smiles back in response.

 _  
Holy shit I won,  
_  
Luke thinks. Then, _I get to spend the night on a yacht._ He throws his head back and laughs.

“Who’s going to join him?” Probst shouts. Luke twists until he’s sitting and looks out at the other contestants. “Will it be Maddie or Reid?”

It’s a valid question. Noah and Katie are both hitting the water. Casey and Henry are still stuck at the ball maze. The true competition comes from Reid and Maddie. Reid is a few feet ahead of Maddie in the water, almost at the platform, but from past experience Luke knows Maddie is a great swimmer. A few feet aren’t much of a challenge for her.

 _  
God, I hope Reid wins,  
_  
Luke thinks in a sudden fit of worry. It’s not just because he wants to spend time with Reid. After their last kiss, Luke doesn’t know how he feels about the other man. If they were in the real world, Luke would be spending the day alone, gathering his thoughts and feelings. However, since he’s in this crazy reality game show, Luke doesn’t have that luxury and everything is condensed into a can. Time. Thoughts. Feelings. _If Maddie wins, I’m going to have to spend the night on the boat with her._ It’s not that Luke doesn’t like Maddie. In fact, he thinks she's pretty funny. It’s just that here, in this situation, with Noah and Henry and everything in between, the idea of having to spend time alone with her doesn’t sound the least bit appealing.

In hind sight, Luke shouldn’t have worried. Maddie never catches up. Reid splashes against the platform and heaves himself aboard in one quick motion. Luke is momentarily mesmerized by the droplets of water gliding down Reid’s lean back. Then Jeff Probst is shouting, “Reid wins! He’ll be joining Luke on the luxurious yacht!”  Maddie’s on the platform as the host finished his declaration. She looks disappointed, but not overly upset.

A small motor boat, possibly the same one that used to take them to Exile Island, putters to the platform and takes everyone but Reid and Luke back to shore. Then it comes back for them, bags in toe, and takes them to the yacht.

“This is awesome,” Luke says the moment he sets foot on deck.

Reid looks around. “It’s better than Exile Island.”

That’s an understatement. The yacht is easily fifty feet from stern to bow. The captain’s cabin is near the back, enclosed in clear reinforced plastic. Luke can see two deckhands and a Survivor cameraman through the window.

The captain greets them in an Australian accent. “Hello fellas.” He’s a burly man with wide shoulders and a neatly trimmed beard. “Welcome aboard Beauty Rides.” He waves his hand to encompass the yacht. “To celebrate your win today, we’ve got a hearty supper planned for you.” He motions to a square table that’s been set on deck. A simple white tent provides shade.

Luke and Reid follow the man to the table and take seats opposite of each other. There’s already a basket of bread and butter, as well as a pitcher of iced tea and an unopened bottle of wine laid out on the table.

“Tonight’s menu consists of a bowl of tomato Florentine soup, followed by grilled fish with a lemon-butter sauce served atop a bed of saffron rice and fresh vegetables. Desert will be chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Luke says, grinning hard enough to make his cheek ache. Reid’s got a distant look on his face, like he’s already fantasizing about the meal.

The captain claps his hands at the men’s obvious pleasure and says, “While you’re eating your meal, I’ll be taking the yacht around the islands. When your meal is finished, you’ll be taken down to the cabins below where you can rest and relax.”

“Thank you.” Luke’s never meant the words more. Reid nods his thanks.

“Enjoy, fellas.”

As soon as the captain walks away, both Reid and Luke are reaching for the bread basket. Luke laughs. “I guess we’re hungry.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Reid response. He picks up a roll and spreads a healthy dose of butter over the top.

Luke takes a bite of his own. “Oh god,” he moans. “I think this is the best piece of bread I’ve ever eaten.” Reid’s already on his second piece.

Their eating doesn’t slow down until they’ve polished off the bread and soups. The sun has begun to set by the time the main course is brought out. The edge of Luke’s hunger has been curved, so he’s finally able to truly enjoy the meal and their surroundings.

The coming night looks to be just as pleasant as the day. Pink and orange shade the horizon, giving the sky a mellow, peaceful feeling. The almost full moon is already visible and Luke knows that the stars will twinkly brightly as soon as the sun disappears. Waves lap gently at the boat, but the yacht is big enough that the rock of the ocean is barely noticeable.

The intimacy and romance of this moment hits Luke as he’s taking his first bite of grilled fish.

“What?” Reid asks, as if he’s been watching Luke's every action.

Luke sets down his fork. He briefly meets Reid’s eyes them stares out at the ocean. “It’s just…” he begins, then stops to gather his words. He meets Reid’s eyes again and smiles. “I’m really glad I’m sharing this evening with you.”

The corners of Reid’s mouth poke upwards. “Better than Maddie, huh?”

“Definitely better than Maddie,” Luke says with a chuckle.

Reid gives another small smile but says nothing. His eyes flicker to the bottle of wine then back to Luke. He swallows and taps his fingers along the tablecloth. “I’m sorry about the merging feast. About overreacting.”

It’s the last thing Luke expected him to say. Reid doesn’t strike him as the type to ever apologize. “Thank you,” Luke says. Their eyes stay locked for a long moment. Luke doesn’t know what do, or say next.

Reid moves first. Eyes burning into him, Reid reaches across the table and takes Luke’s hand. A soft gasp escapes Luke’s mouth as Reid brushes his lips against his fingertips. “I’m glad I’m spending the evening with you too.” The words whisper across Luke’s fingers. Luke doesn’t respond. He can’t. Reid moves his mouth to Luke’s palm and presses another kiss into his skin. Lust and affection and something that feels suspiciously like love swirl at the base of Luke’s throat. Reid moves lower and turns a kiss against his wrist into a gentle suck over his pulse.

“Reid,” Luke groans.

Reid pulls back, taking his mouth but leaving his fingers. “Really glad.”

Luke manages a weak smile, “Yeah.”

One of their servers comes by and asks, “Are your meals alright?” Luke tries to pull away from the neurosurgeon, but the other man gives his wrist a squeeze then tangles their fingers together over the tabletop. The server eyes their locked hands but says nothing. 

Reid glances up at the man and says, “They’re fine. Thanks for asking.” There is a clear dismissal in his voice. The guy gets the hint and scuttles away.

            “Reid, I’m not sure…” Luke begins, but Reid cuts him off.

            “Tell me about your past boyfriends.”

            Luke blinks and stares. Reid says nothing else. “Uh, boyfriend,” Luke corrects.

            He’s not sure Reid understands, but he really should give the other man more credit. After all, he is a genius. Reid tilts his head and says, “Ah, that makes a lot of sense.”

            “It does?” Luke asks.

“It does,” Reid replies and eats a large piece of fish. “Let me guess, he wasn’t the nicest guy.”

Luke shakes his head. “No, Kevin was a nice guy. He was also a confused guy. We were friends in high school until I came out. After that, he was cold to me. Then one night, after swim practice, we ended up making out. We dated for three years. He never really came out.”

Reid rubs circles over Luke’s knuckles. “That must have been difficult for you.”

“Yeah, not being able to hold hands or give each other pecks out in public really killed me.”

“He was really unfair to you.”

The words evoke old feelings of shame and disappointment. “The world’s an unfair place.” Luke can’t help the bitterness that slides into his voice.

Reid’s fingers press down harder and the man says, “I’ve been out since I was nine.”

            That makes Luke laugh. “Since you were nine? I don’t think I even knew what sexuality was when I was nine.”

            “My mother was, still is, a professor at Harvard. I grew up around horny college students. I knew what sexuality was at nine,” Reid says with a careless shrug.

            For a moment, Luke feels bad for the other man. _How sad, he had to grow up so fast._ But Reid wouldn’t be Reid without those experiences. “It must have been nice always knowing who you are.”

            Reid flashes a sideways smile. “Well, I don’t count it as a bad thing, but knowing I was gay never made high school any easier.” He pauses and takes a sip of his iced tea. “Truthfully, this whole thing has made me feel like I am back in high school.”

Luke snorts at that. “Yeah, people can act a bit insane in extreme circumstances. Especially when money’s involved.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

            Luke eyes narrow in confusion.

            “Let me clarify,” Reid says. “You make me feel like I’m back in high school.”

            Luke pulls his hand from Reid’s. He doesn’t like the comparison.  “What do you mean?”

            “Does he like me as much as I like him? Will he punch me if I kiss him? Will he kiss me back?” Reid lists.

            Luke doesn’t know if he should response sarcastically or truthfully. He decides on, “Let me be clear, I like you Reid.”

            Reid smiles then turns serious. “If you like me, why don’t you give this thing between us a chance?”

            Luke sighs and fluffs the rice in front of him. “This whole situation is crazy, Reid. We’re in a box where everything seems more vivid and colorful. Money- a lot of money- is at stake as well as pride and few other sinful emotions. How can I trust what I’m feeling to be real?” He lowers his eyes and quietly adds, “What if you’re just playing me?”

            Anger reddens Reid’s face. “You think I’m just playing you?” His voice is tight and deadly.

            Frustration, mostly at himself but a little at Reid for not seeing his position, thickens in his chest. “I don’t know. No. I really don’t think that.” Luke’s eyes feel heavy but he pushes away the emotion. _If I cry on television I’ll never forgive myself._ He looks up and meets Reid’s eyes. Anger and confusion are as clear as day in the ocean blue irises. This time it’s Luke who reaches out for the other man’s hand. “Reid, I don’t think that,” he says again. “I like you. I really like you. But what happens when this game is over? I can’t start something, invest my feelings, and then have you go away, never to be seen or heard from again in a week.”

            Reid leans into the table as if he wants Luke to hear his every word. “But that’s life Luke. Yes, this game is something out of the ordinary. Yes, we’re in a box. But in the real world, in life, you don’t ever know what’s going to happen. You don’t know how relationships will turn out, whether they will last. You have to take a risk to find out.”

            Luke swallows down the lump in his throat. “What if I’m not ready to take that risk?”

            Reid settles back into his seat and crosses his arms. “Then I guess nothing.” 

            
[Continue to Part 10b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/46514.html#cutid1)

  
   
  
  


	15. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


  
              

“You guys ready for desert?” Neither Reid nor Luke noticed their server returning.

                Reid looks from his half eaten plate to Luke’s then says, “I think we’re both pretty full. Is there any way we can save it for later?”

The server blinks, like he wasn’t prepared for Reid to ask that, but he recovers quickly and says, “Sure thing. I’ll have the cake boxed up and sent to your rooms. You’ll have to forgo the ice cream though.”

“That’s okay,” Luke replies.

They’re given a quick tour of the yacht and then are taken to their neighboring rooms.

“I’ll leave you gentleman to have pleasant evening,” their tour guide says. Then they’re alone in the short hall.

“Well,” Luke’s gazes flutters from Reid to the wall. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”

Reid puts his hand on ~~around~~ the doorknob and twists the door open. He starts to turn into the room, but then stops. He focuses his gaze on Luke. “Do you want to come in?”

It’s an innocent enough question. Luke knows he can take it to mean two friends hanging out. He also knows that’s not what Reid’s asking. The question hangs in the air, pressing down on Luke’s shoulders. Finally, Luke nods.

“Yeah, I do.”

Reid reaches and takes Luke’s hand. “Well, come on then.”

Luke lets himself be guided inside. The room is moderately fancy, with a swirling blue boarder over off-white walls. A queen sized bed sits against the far wall and two wicker nightstands stand on either side of the bed. There’s a small counter and sink to the right and a door that leads into a bathroom on the left. A long dresser sits parallel to the bed, near the door.

A piece of Ceram-wrapped chocolate cake sits on the counter.

Reid shuts and quietly leads Luke to the bed. He turns them around so Luke’s knees hit first and he’s forced to sit down. The bed dips softly beneath his weight. It’s the most comfortable thing Luke can ever remember feeling.

He stares up at Reid while the other man eases his worn shirt over his head. The cloth gets momentarily caught under Luke’s chin, but a tug has it up and over his head shortly after. Reid’s eyes rake over him.

“You are so…” Reid’s voice is harsh with lust. Luke doesn’t let him finish his sentence. He grips the neurosurgeon’s shirt and pulls until the man is pressing against him and together, they fall to the bed.

Reid’s weight feels amazing. He presses Luke into the covers. Their touching chests, groins and legs send waves of happiness and arousal through Luke. “Kiss me,” he says.

Reid obeys. He inches up until their lips are aligned and traps Luke’s head between his forearms. Their lips meet. It a kiss unlike Luke’s ever experienced. It better than cake and horseback riding. It’s better than air conditioning. Suddenly, Luke wonders if Reid’s feeling what he’s feeling. Afraid that if he’s not good enough the other man will leave, Luke kisses back with everything he’s got.

He runs his hands up and down Reid’s back, occasionally dipping lower to squeeze the man’s perfectly formed ass. They kiss and kiss, tongues chasing from mouth to mouth until Luke needs more. “Take off your clothes,” he pleads.

Heaving, Reid rocks back until he’s on his knees, straddling Luke’s body. His shirt flies off and in one fast motion he’s kicking off his shoes and sliding off his shorts and underwear. He’s long and hard, and the tip of his arousal is gleaming wet.

Luke’s mouth goes dry. As if he were possessed, Luke rises up, pulling his knees under him, and braces his hands on Reid’s jutting hips. He wants nothing more than take the other man in his mouth.

“Hold on,” Reid demands, as if he’s privy to Luke’s thoughts.  He pushes against Luke’s shoulder until he’s lying flat again and dips his fingers beneath Luke’s waistband. “Fair’s fair, after all.” Luke has no argument for that and then, they’re both naked.

Reid presses his body over Luke’s again and brings their mouths back together. Reid’s erection slides against Luke’s stomach and Luke groans at the sensation. Reid’s mouth moves from his lips to Luke’s throat, and his hand travels between their bodies. He captures their arousals and slowly strokes them together.

Luke trembles and everything but Reid leaves his mind. He brings up his hand and grabs onto Reid’s head, encouraging the bruises the man is sucking into his skin. When the slow stroking becomes too much Luke rolls them over so he’s on top. Reid’s eyes burn holes into his flesh, leaving Luke feeling shivery all over.

He bends forward and presses a line of kisses down Reid’s chest. When he gets to the swirl of red-brown hair at the man’s groin, Luke can’t help inhaling Reid’s scent. It makes his mouth water, and grinning wickedly up at the neurosurgeon, Luke descends. He licks a stripe from base to tip, stopping to run his tongue over Reid’s circumcised head. 

“God,” Reid moans and shifts so he’s sitting up, making it easier to spread his legs.

Luke takes that as the invitation it is and goes to work. He does the head first. Hand wrapped around the base, Luke alternates between light licks and hard sucks.

“You are fucking made for this,” Reid growls out after a particularly hard suck. The words send a shiver of aroused pride through Luke’s spine.

Saliva and precome begin to overflow from Luke’s mouth, but he doesn’t care. It’s only when Reid says, “Hold on, stop,” and grabs at his head does Luke slow down. “I want to come fucking you.”

 _  
God, yes,  
_  
Luke thinks and shudders. He lets himself be maneuvered upwards until he’s sitting above Reid’s groin. The man’s erection nestles between Luke’s cheeks and Reid gives a tentative thrust.

“Oh,” Luke stutters out. He falls forward until he’s resting his forehead along the crook of Reid’s neck.

Reid takes himself in hand and nudges Luke’s opening.

Something intelligent sparks in Luke’s brain. “Condom,” he sputters out.

Reid closes his eyes then nods. “Check the bedside drawer?”

Luke leans over, praying the whole time. He wants this so bad he doesn’t know what he’ll do if they’re no condoms. The drawer opens easily, and there sitting nicely are a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Luke laughs as he shows his finds.

“Guess they were expecting something,” Reid says as Luke dumps the box out over the comforter. Reid reaches over and grabs one of the tiny squares. He tears it open with his teeth and reaches around Luke to slide it on.  Luke follows the action by squirting lube into his hand then wrapping it around Reid’s erection.

Reid leans forward and nips at his collar. Luke presses his mouth to Reid’ throat and smiles into the other man’s skin. “Hurry,” Luke whispers. If Reid doesn’t hurry, he feels like he’ll exploded.

Reid obliges. He teases Luke’s hole with the tip of his erection while he nips at his jaw. Luke pants heavy breaths into Reid’s ear. Reid’s hands slide down Luke’s sides and he squeezes at the blonde man’s ass. Then he uses one hand to hold his erection and the other to brush over Luke’s opening.

First, using his index finger and his thumb, Reid teases him. His thumb rubs his hole over and over until Luke feels crazy. “Please,” he begs. “Please.” Reid pushes his thumb inside. Luke bucks backwards at the sensation. Reid shudders beneath him and slips out. Luke only has a moment of disappointment before Reid is slipping in more fingers and stretching him wide. It seems like forever before Reid is lining up his arousal and pushing inside.

He feels big. He stretches Luke until pleasure almost fades into pain, but once he’s all the way in and gives a tentative thrust, there’s nothing left but mind-numbing pleasure. Luke moans and Reid thrusts again and hits that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. Fireworks ricochet across Luke’s brain. Reid does it again and again until Luke is a quivering, writhing mass above him.

Luke collapses against Reid’s chest. He has no strength to hold himself up, and Reid flips them over. He slides out of Luke for one, too long second before heaving Luke’s leg over his shoulder and hitting home again. Luke doesn’t think it could get any better.

He’s wrong. The angle gives Reid better leverage, and his thrusts go deeper and become faster. Luke doesn’t know how long they've been fucking. Time loses all meaning. Reality loses meaning. There’s nothing but touch and taste and scent and Reid. Nothing but pleasure.

And it builds. Peak after peak, the pleasure rises. Luke’s moans hitch, Reid crashes their mouths together, Luke wraps a hand around himself and spurts all over their stomachs.

Reid groans above him, gives two more harsh thrusts and comes. He collapses on top of Luke then rolls to his side, pulling Luke after him. They kiss until their breathing evens out. Reid asks, “Are you alright?”

Luke nods then says, “Yeah.” Reid slides off the condom, ties it and throws into the trashcan on the floor.

 _  
Three points,  
_  
Luke thinks, and then laughs at himself.

“What?” Reid asks. The lines of his face are sleepy and relaxed. Luke can’t help but lean forward and give him another kiss.

“That was amazing.”

Reid kisses him. “It was.”

Luke yawns.

“So you’re one of those,” Reid says with a smile.

“What?”

“One of those who sleep ~~s~~ after sex.”

Luke laughs. “Not usually, but you wore me out.” He kisses Reid again to show how much he appreciates his lover’s hard work.

Reid brushes back an errant lock of hair off Luke’s face and says. “Spend the night?”

Leaving never crossed Luke’s mind. “Where else would I be?”

Reid reaches across the bed and flips off the light. “You’re amazing, Blondie” he whispers.

 _  
I think I’m falling in love with you,  
_  
Luke thinks. He moves closer and lets his head fall against Reid’s arm. “ _You’re_ amazing, Doctor Jerkface.”

Reid’s laughter follows Luke into his dreams. 

[Part 11](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/47264.html#cutid1)  


   
  
  


	16. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 **  
  
Part 11  
  
**

  


 _  
I’ve got this game in the bag. With Noah and Henry on my side, and Katie voting with Henry, there’s no way I won’t make it to the final three. Sorry Casey, you’re next. Then Luke and Reid. Easy as one, two, three.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Maddie, Student  
_  
**

 

            The next morning, they eat their chocolate cake in bed. Luke’s is a little melted, but he doesn’t care because he’s flying high with happiness, and each bite is a slice of heaven.

            “Yours looks better than mine,” Reid whines. So Luke offers him his fork. Reid leans forward and takes the bite. “Mmm.”

            Luke steals a forkful of Reid’s. “Fair trade my friend.”

            Reid smiles and Luke swoops in for a chocolatey kiss. He tastes the sweetness of the cake as well as the minty toothpaste from the bathroom.

            “God,” Luke says, flopping back on the bed. He reaches over his head and sits his empty plate and fork on the nightstand. “I don’t know which was better- the cake or the shower.” His hair is still damp from the forty minute shower he and Reid had shared, squished in the small glass stall. The men had barely fit inside together, but somehow neither complained about the lack of space.

            _It’s been a long time since anyone washed my hair for me,_ Luke thinks, discounting any and all haircuts. Those aren’t sensual. He still has Reid’s phantom fingers massaging the shampoo into his scalp.

            “What?” Reid asks. He licks all remnants of chocolate from his fork before setting the empty plate and utensil on his own nightstand.

            Luke gives his head a short shake. “Nothing.”

            Reid raises an eyebrow.

            Luke laughs and says, “I just don’t want to sound like a heroine from a Victorian romance novel.”           

            “Yeah, too late for that.”

“Shut up,” Luke replies and reaches down to scoop up one of the small decorative pillows on the floor. He lobs it at Reid. 

The neurosurgeon ducks and the pillow soars over his head. “Hey!”  When Reid gets back up his expression is a mix between annoyed and humorous. Luke laughs again and sits up to give the man another kiss.

“Thank you,” Luke says.

“What for?”

“This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time,” Luke’s eyes crinkle in sincerity. _Maybe the happiest I’ve ever been._

Reid stares at him for a long second, and for a moment, Luke thinks his words have pushed the other man away. Luke’s about to open his mouth, make some off-hand remark about being overly romantic when Reid leans forward, cups his jaw and holds him still for a long kiss.

After Reid breaks away, he licks his lips and says, “Me too.” Light squeezes Luke’s chest then expands to fill his whole body. He knows he’s grinning like a fool.

“I wish we didn’t have to go back,” Luke says.

“Maybe we should ask for a copy of the tape. We could watch it later,” Reid says, half-joking, half-serious.

Worry wiggles into Luke’s happiness. “What do you mean? There haven’t been any cameramen in here.”

The amused expression on Reid’s face disappears. He turns and points to the far corner of the room. “There aren’t any cameramen, but there are cameras. I see two.” Luke follows the other man’s fingers and sees the small, glossy black camera lenses. “I thought you knew and didn’t care.”

His stomach drops into his feet. “I didn’t know.” His voice is morose. _Oh God._

“Hey,” Reid says, momentarily grabbing Luke’s attention. “It’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re live. All of America isn’t going to see us having sex. One, it’s too R rated for CBS, and two, gay sex is too racy for primetime television. Only a few producers and editors will watch the footage.”

The words are meant to be comforting. They aren’t. 

“Oh God.” Luke presses his forehead against the palms of his hands. “I didn’t know,” he says again.  Thoughts rampage through his mind. _Strangers are going to see me naked. Having sex- with Reid. Strangers are going to see me having sex with someone who’s not my boyfriend. What if they think I’m I slut? What if the tape leaks? What if my parents see?_

“It’s not that bad.”

The words barely penetrate Luke’s inner monologue. But when they do, Luke looks up and asks, “Why isn’t this bothering you?”

“What, I’m supposed to be upset that I had mind-blowing sex with you? Sorry, not going to happen. I don’t care if the whole word sees.”

“Okay, that is so not helping,” Luke snaps, yet, despite his words, he feels a tiny bit of the worry slide away.

Reid gets a contemplative look on his face, and then he asks, “Why do you want to win the million dollars?”

The question is so out of the blue that it’s momentarily distracting. “What?”

Reid shifts on the bed, long legs bumping into Luke’s. “Why do you want to win the money? What are you going to do with it?”

            Luke drops his hands and says, “What does that have to do with what we are talking about?”

            “Nothing. I’m changing the subject,” Reid states. He nudges Luke’s leg with his foot. “Answer the question.”

            “Give it to charity,” Luke says tentatively, unsure if he should allow the change in topic.

            Reid snorts. “Charity? Really?”

            “Is that so hard to believe?” Luke demands. Indignation begins to creep into his worry.

            “No, it’s not hard to believe that your do-good nature tells you to give the money away. But you really don’t plan to keep any for yourself? That I find hard to believe.”

            “It’s not like I need the money.” The words slip from Luke’s mouth before he can stop them. _Oh shit,_ he thinks. Before beginning Survivor, Luke promised himself that he wouldn’t tell anyone about his money. He didn’t want it to affect anyone’s opinions of him. He doesn’t want to be voted out just because he is wealthy.

            “What does that mean?” There’s an edge to Reid’s voice that Luke hasn’t heard since their first kiss. He doesn’t like it.

            He racks his brain for something to say. _Lie._ The suggestion sounds like Damian’s, which is why Luke settles on telling the truth. “I grew up with my mom and adoptive father,” Luke begins. He catches Reid’s eyes to see if the man is listening. He needn’t have worried. “We lived on a farm. We raised mostly horses and chickens and a few other animals. My mom comes from money, but besides the birthday and holiday gifts from my grandmother, we really didn’t see it too much.”

            Reid nods and Luke continues. “But my biological dad, Damian, not only comes from money, but he was a member of the Malta mafia as well.”

            Luke pauses, waiting to hear the familiar, “You’re kidding!” from Reid. The man surprises him by saying nothing. The only way Luke knows he’s taken aback is from the tightening of his jaw and the harsh press of his lips.

            “Damian’s flickered in and out of my life since I was a kid. He spent most of his time in Malta, but every few years he came back to Oakdale to make trouble for me and my family. Then, early last year he came and stayed longer than usual.” The memory of the time begins to press against Luke’s lungs and he has to take a break to catch his breath. “He had an affair with my mother and tried to kill my adoptive father. When that didn’t work, Damian faked his own death and tried to frame my father for murder.” This time when Luke pauses he doesn’t look to see if Reid’s listening. The shame he feels for Damian still oppresses him. It probably always will.  

            “The police eventually figured out what Damian did and found him. They shipped him back to Malta to face criminal charges. He’s in prison right now.” Luke allows himself a sorrowful smile, because the thought of his father in prison shouldn’t be so comforting. He looks up to meet Reid’s eyes because the next part is the answer the neurosurgeon’s question. “When Damian faked his own death, he gave all his money to me. Millions of millions of dollars. It was all done legally, so even though Damian’s still alive, the money is still mine.”

            Luke watches as Reid swallows and he hurriedly adds, “I haven’t done anything with it yet, but I’ve been thinking of starting a charity foundation. I began looking into it right before I left to come here.” Luke tears his gaze away from Reid. “I just don’t feel comfortable keeping the money for myself.”

            His throat hurts when he’s finished talking, although, whether that’s from the giant story or the shame that clogs his pipes, Luke’s unsure.  He can’t bring himself to look at his newfound lover. _Reid’s not going to want me anymore. He’s going to think I’m too much trouble. He going to think..._

 __

 __  
“No wonder you’re such a drama queen.” Reid’s voice cuts across the room. “You’re life is like a soap opera.” Luke can hear the amusement in Reid’s tone and his head snaps up in surprise. The neurosurgeon’s mouth is titled upwards and his eyes are crinkled around the corners.

            Luke tentatively reaches out. “So, you don’t think I’m crazy or a spoiled rich kid?”

            Reid leans forward, hands pressing into the mattress and moves until his lips brush Luke’s. “Crazy? No. Spoiled, maybe a little.” The anvil on Luke’s heart disappears but he gives a fake huff of annoyance anyway. Then, closes the distance between them. He kisses first and Reid kisses back.

            _I wonder if we have time for one more round._ Reid appears to think so. His hands have moved to Luke’s shoulders and he’s pushing down Luke’s robe.

            A knock echoes across the room. “Heya boys,” the captain calls through the closed door. “We’re about fifteen minutes from anchoring and taking you back to shore. So get yourselves together.”

            “Such bad timing,” Reid says resting his nose against Luke’s.

            Luke can’t help but laugh.   
[  
continue to part 11b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/47610.html#cutid1)

   
   
  
  


	17. The Tribe Has Spoken (ATWT; Luke/Reid; NC-17)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (ATWT; Luke/Reid; NC-17)**  
_  


***

 _  
Okay, so I think everyone knows Maddie is my sister. The cat’s out of the bag. Still, with the two of us making it to the final seven, we’re pretty much guaranteed spots in the final three. Plan is Maddie, Katie and me to the final three. Yes, I know Maddie wants to take Noah, but come on, Katie’s a much better choice. She’s ridden Reid and my coattails the whole way. No one will vote for her.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Henry, Television Executive  
_  
**

 

            “Luke!” Noah shouts when he and Reid walk into camp. The dark-haired man pops up from a seat near the fire and jogs over to the returning contestants. “Hey,” he says and pulls Luke into a one-armed hug.

            For the first time since beginning the game Luke feels uncomfortable in Noah’s presence. He tries to catch Reid’s eye but Noah’s blocking his view. “Hey,” Luke says back and returns Noah’s hug with a quick thump to his back.

            “It’s good to see you,” Noah says when he pulls out of the hug. He looks to Reid and his smile dims. “Reid.” It’s not cold, but it sure isn’t friendly.

            “Noah,” Reid replies, then walks away. Luke watches him walk over to Katie and take a seat next to her in the shelter. He hopes no one notices that his eyes are glued to the man’s backside.

            “God, that man is such an asshole,” Noah gripes. Luke tries not to smile. “How did you survive the night on the boat with him?”

            Luke flashes back to the previous night. His cheeks begin to burn. “Oh, I found the strength somewhere.”

            Noah frowns, as if he can’t imagine the situation.

            Luke looks around the camp, suddenly realizing they’re missing somebody. “Where’s Casey?”

            Noah shrugs. “He went for a walk.”

            The words don’t sit right with Luke. “No one went with him?” Walks alone aren’t common in Survivor. No one wants to open an opportunity for seclusion.

            “We aren’t his babysitters. He can do what he wants.”

            A bark of laugher distracts Luke for a second and he glances over to the shelter where Henry is recounting something with the wild use of his hands. Maddie is bent in half laughing. Katie has her head thrown back and even Reid looks amused. _Must be a good story,_ Luke thinks. Suddenly, a blanket of realization covers him and he turns to Noah. “You’re still going to vote with us until all of the old Bangka tribe is gone right?” Technically the old Riau tribe still has the numbers, but with Maddie as a deciding factor, Luke’s not sure of anything.

            “Of course,” Noah says.  “It’s going to be Katie, Reid, then Henry.”

The words do nothing to comfort Luke. In fact, they make him feel worse, because the thought of sending Reid home throws a rock in his stomach. _I have to stick with my alliance,_ Luke thinks. _Reid will understand. He’s doing the same thing. Henry and Katie have been his alliance from the beginning and he’s loyal to them._ Unsurprisingly, the rock doesn’t budge.

            Noah must think Luke’s unease is with him because the man reaches out and touches Luke’s shoulder. “I promise, Luke. The four of us in the final five.”

            “Okay.”

            Casey comes around the corner walking down the beach. Even from a distance, Luke can tell something is wrong. The man’s shoulders are drooped and his normal, light hearted expression is absent. As he gets even closer, Luke can see dark circles under Casey’s eyes.

            He leaves Noah and walks the few dozen yards to meet up with Casey. “Hey,” he says, echoing his earlier greeting.

            “’S-up,” Casey says with a half-hearted nod.

            “You okay?” Luke asks.

            Casey shrugs as if the answer doesn’t matter. “Been better.”

            “Had a rough night?”

            The athletic man snorts. “Hard to sleep and be comfortable around backstabbing liars.” The words are vicious and cause Luke to swirl around at look back at Noah.

            “Did something happen?”

            “No.” Casey shakes his head. “But Luke, if I don’t win immunity, I’m going home next.”

            Luke’s had the same thought, but with Noah’s promise in mind he claps Casey on the shoulder and says, “Don’t worry Case. The plan is for Katie to go next. I’m sticking to it.”

            A small smile flutters across Caseys mouth but settles back into a lifeless line. “Yeah, I'd better win immunity just in case.”

            _Yeah, you better,_ Luke thinks. Aloud he says, “Well, let’s go get something to eat and work on keeping your strength up.”

***

 

 _  
I don’t like feeling like the bad guy. But what’s done is done.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Noah, Aspiring Director  
_  
**

 

            The next challenge involves putting together a thousand piece puzzle. Reid wins.  Tribal council comes soon after. ~~~~

“Who do you trust?” Jeff Probst asks.

            “No one,” Casey says then flashes Luke an apologetic smile. “Luke. He’s a stand up guy.”

            “Thanks Case,” Luke replies. He tries for humor, but it comes out flat. Tribal council stamps out any good feelings.

            “What about you Henry?” the Survivor host probes.

            “Hmm, well, Maddie obviously,” Henry says

            Probst nods and says, “Who is your sister.”

 _  
It really is amazing the way the Survivor crew knows everything that is going on,  
_  
Luke thinks. _They know exactly what to tell Jeff Probst to say._

“Yes.” Henry’s voice is sharp, like he wants a change of topic.

“Does that put a target on your back?” Probst leans his elbows on his knees.

“We all have targets on our backs,” Henry states.

“Maddie?”

“Yeah, my brother’s right. We all have targets on our backs. But do I think Henry and I have bigger targets? No. I think we formed strong alliances that will carry us through.”

The host directs the next question. “Noah, don’t you think it would be wise to spilt up the brother and sister?”

Noah shrugs and fiddles with the seam of his shorts. “I guess.”

Luke shoots Casey a worried look. The man is staring at Bob, Ali, and Vienna sitting across the room in the jury members chairs.

“Alright,” Probst says, “let’s vote.”

They each take their turns walking to the secluded voting booth, writing down names, and saying their two-cents to the camera.

“I’ll go and tally the votes.” The host disappears for a minute then reappears with the voting container. He sets it on a small stand and rests both hands atop of it. “If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to come forward.” No one moves. “Okay, I’ll read the names. The person with the most votes will be voted out and will leave the area immediately.”

He opens the box and takes out the first folded paper. “Casey,” he reads. Luke’s shoulders tense up. He can’t imagine how Casey is feeling. “That’s one vote Casey. You need four to be voted out.”

Casey nods.

Jeff pulls out the next one. “Casey.” Then the third. “Casey.” The fourth. “Katie. That’s three votes Casey, one vote Katie.”

 Luke holds his breath as the next paper is taken out. _Come on Noah. Come on Maddie._

“Casey, I’m sorry to say that you are the ninth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia and have become the fourth member of our jury.”

Casey nods jerkily and stands. He grabs his torch and strides towards the host. Probst snuffs out his flame.

“The tribe has spoken.”

  


[ Part 12](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/47728.html#cutid1)  
   
   
  
  


	18. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 

 **  
  
Part 12  
  
**

 **  
**

  


_  
It’s time for decisions to be made. We’re down to the final six. Three more people to go before the vote for a million dollars.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Katie, Radio Host  
_  
**

 

 

            Luke can barely wait until he’s dragged Noah to the water well before he lays into him.

            “What the hell Noah? You lied to me!”

            “I know. I’m sorry, but Maddie and I thought that if you knew the plan, you wouldn’t go for it.”

            “You and Maddie’s plan?” Luke growls. “So I’m suddenly on the outs? God Noah, can’t you see she’s playing you? She is not going to take you to the final three.”

            “Luke, come on don’t be like that,” Noah pleads.

            Luke throws up his hands. “Like what? Logical?”

            “No, jealous.”

            His mouth falls open. “Jealous? What am I jealous of? Maddie and your ‘magical’ romance?”  Luke finger quotes the word magical.

            Noah’s eyes go wide and his mouth tight. “Yes, of Maddie and me. Luke, I know you have a crush on me.”

            Disbelief bubbles inside Luke’s chest.

            Noah blubbers on. “I don’t mind. I’m flattered even, but you know I don’t swing that way.”

            Luke laughs. A full belly rumble.  “Noah, I do not have a crush on you.”

            Noah grabs his shoulder. “Luke, truly, I don’t care.”

            “No-ah,” Luke says, drawing out the other boy’s name, not caring if he sounds like a jackass.  “I do not like you. I can’t believe how self-centered you are.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Noah narrows his eyes in angered confusion.

            “It means exactly what it means. I don’t have any romantic feelings for you. I did have friendly feelings towards you, but those seem to be changing.”

            “You’re being a jerk.”

            _Guess Reid rubbed off on me in more ways than one,_ Luke thinks snidely.

Noah crosses his arms and shifts backwards. “I’m doing this for us. To get Maddie, you and me to the final three.”

            Luke shakes his head. “No. You’re doing this to get _you_ to the final three, which is fine. Because Noah, this is a game where only one person wins. It’s fine if you want to be a back stabber to get there, just admit it to yourself! Better to be a self-aware liar than an ignorant one.”

            His piece said, Luke gives in to his dramatic side and storms away. _If Noah doesn’t have my back, I need to find someone who will._

            He finds Reid wading into the shallow water with the fishing net.

            “I need to talk to you,” Luke says.

            Reid looks over his shoulder and replies, “Well hello to you too.”

            He’s feeling too wound up, too angry at Noah, sad for Casey, and worried for himself to play with words. “I don’t want to go home.” He’s blunt and straight to the point. Luke runs a hand through his hair, pushing back the long strands and says, “I want to stay. I want to be here with you and get to the final three.”

            “Who says you’re going home?”

            “I’m not stupid, Reid,” Luke snaps. “Now, with Casey gone, my name is next on the list.”

            Reid shifts to face him and gently wraps his fingers around Luke’s wrist. “I don’t want you to go home either.”

            Relief crashes through Luke. “Then, let me have the idol.”

            Reid flinches. “Luke…”

            “Reid, you’ve had it this whole time and have never used it. I’ve kept it a secret for you.” Luke shakes his arm loose. “I know we agreed to keep our relationship separate from this game, but Reid, the thought of being voted out because Maddie is running the game makes my stomach roll.” He locks onto Reid’s blue eyes. “Why do they get to flaunt their relationship and we have to hide ours.”

            Fingers brush along Luke’s jaw. He doesn’t know whether to lean into the touch or back away. “I’m not ashamed of you. As soon as this game is over, we can go to restaurants. I’ll hold your hand and kiss you in the middle of the dining room floor. But Luke, you know that to get ahead in this game, we have to keep secrets and play with what we can. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you from going home tonight. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you until the final four.”

            _But not to the end._ The words remain unspoken.

            “Everything but give me the idol.” Tears prick the corner of his eyes and Luke hastily blinks them away. He hates himself for getting this upset.

            Reid’s thumbs wipe away the wetness under his lashes. “I’m sorry I’m upsetting you, but in this I need to look out for myself. The million isn’t what you’re playing for. I am.”

Luke nods, pressing his lips together to keep himself from releasing more tears. Reid’s words tear at him, but he understands them. Because he’ll cry if he doesn’t focus on something else, Luke takes a few steps away and asks, “You never did tell me what you want the money for.”

Reid takes the peace offering. “For the past few years, I’ve been working with a few medical companies trying to create the perfect neurological wing. I have a few benefactors willing to donate money to help build the wing, but the big businesses won’t donate unless I put something in upfront. I figure a million would be a good start.” Reid eyes seem distant and Luke knows he’s thinking about this neurological wing. “The amount of lives I- we- can save with a state of the art neurological wing is astronomical.”

It’s in that second Luke starts to understand how much Reid’s work means to him. _I wish I had something I was that passionate about._ “And you berated me for wanting to give my winnings to charity. You’re doing almost the same thing.”

Reid looks at Luke under lowered lashes and smirks, “Yeah, but I’m not a sappy puppy about it.”

Luke fakes outrage, “I am not a sappy puppy!”

“You are,” Reid says while shaking his head as if Luke’s done something adorably cute.  “But that’s okay. I kind of like it.” He bends forward and gives Luke a quick kiss.

The press of Reid’s lips lift his spirits more than anything. Then, suddenly Reid’s head snaps to the left.

“What?” Luke asks, turning to follow Reid’s gaze.

“I just saw someone disappear into the trees.”

The implication leaves Luke feeling cold. “Who?”

“I don’t know. But I caught a flash of an orange buff.”

“Shit,” Luke curses.

“Yeah. Shit.”

[continue to part 12b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/47909.html#cutid1)  


  


 

  
  


	19. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**  
_  


 

 _  
I have my son to think about. Being a single mom isn’t easy. I want to give him the life he deserves…  
_

 

 _  
I want to win a million dollars.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Katie, Radio Host  
_  
**

 

 

They have no time to figure out who was watching them. When they get back to camp, Henry is waving around tree mail. They head to the next immunity challenge. With Reid and his earlier conversation replaying in his mind, Luke knows he needs to win. _Casey, I feel you buddy._ He prays for a swimming challenge.

It not. There is a mosaic of colored tiles on the ground. Six colors with three tiles of each color. Luke’s name is written on each of the three green tiles.

“When your tiles are gone, you’re out of the challenge,” Probst explains. “You will go one at a time and toss a ball. The goal is to break your opponents’ tiles. Last one with tiles intact wins immunity.”

Maddie goes first; unsurprisingly she aims for a green tile. It breaks neatly in half. Luke’s stomach does a somersault and lands at his feet. By the time it’s Luke turn- last in line- Henry has broken his second tile. Katie missed her intended mark, but Noah hits Reid’s blue tile and Reid breaks Noah’s yellow one. Luke aims for Maddie's tile. The crack of red gives him a satisfied rush.

 _  
Please miss, please miss,  
_  
Luke prays as Maddie goes up again. She does. She overshoots and ends up breaking one of her brother’s orange tiles. Katie aims true the second time around and breaks another of Noah’s. Then it’s Henry’s turn. He doesn’t miss.

 _  
Shit.  
_

Jeff Probst calls him out and Luke goes to sit on the sideline. He buries his head in his hands and digs his finger nails into his scalp. _At least don’t let Maddie win immunity._

She doesn’t. Katie wins with all three of her purple tiles still intact.

When they get back to camp Maddie comes up to him as he’s angrily peeling a banana. “You’ve played a great game,” she says. “I just want to tell you right up front that we’re writing your name down tonight.” He can tell she’s being sincere, which makes the words all the worse.

“Yeah,” Luke says and decides he won’t go down without a fight.

He settles next to Reid on a log near the fire and whispers, “We need to vote Maddie out tonight.”

Luke expects Reid to argue or lift his eyebrow and explain that she’s part of his plan. He even thinks that Reid might direct the vote to Noah, which is why Luke is taken aback when Reid gives a subtle nod and whispers, “I know.” The man pops a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 “You know?” Luke repeats.

“It doesn’t make sense to leave her and Henry together.”

Luke wants to talk more, but Katie comes up and says, “Hey, would you guys help me fill the water canteens?” She’s holding all six of them. Luke stands and takes half the load.

Reid is filling one of them when Katie asks, “So how long have you guys been hooking up?”

Luke nearly bites his tongue. “What are you talking about,” he chokes out.

She crosses her arms and directs a smug look from Reid and to him. “I’ve been suspecting for a while, and then I saw you two talking and kissing earlier today.”

“So that was you,” Reid replies.

Luke splutters because really, did the man have to admit it that easily?

“I knew it!” Katie says triumphantly and pokes Reid in the shoulder. Then she turns to Luke. “So how long?”

“Uh,” Luke stammers. _Do I count from the first kiss or sex?_

“Since the last Exile Island,” Reid answers for him.

A smile stretches across Katie’s face. She brings her hands together and uses her two pointer fingers to emphasise her words. “So have you guys…” She makes a crude gesture with her hands. Luke blushes. “You have! When?” She sounds happily scandalized.

“On the yacht,” Luke replies. “After dinner and the sunset. We shared a room.”

“That’s kind of romantic.” She hits Reid on the arm. “Who knew you had that in you?”

            “Well, I did it against my will,” Reid jokes.

Luke can’t help but snort. He meets Reid’s eyes and they share a smile.

Katie’s mouth widens into an “o” and her eyes light up. “Oh my god,” she says slowly. “You two are really into each other. This isn’t just a gay Survivor hook-up.”

“For all his lack of interpersonal skills, Reid can be a pretty sweet guy,” Luke responds.

Reid huffs a short laugh and retorts, “And despite the fact that Luke appears to be a happy-go-lucky puppy dog, he’s got a bite.”

Katie’s eyes narrow and she crosses her arms again. “Have you two been playing the game together?”

Reid shakes his head. “No. We decided to keep our relationship separate.” His eyes turn serious. “However, the Maddie-Henry reign needs to end.”

“Haven’t I been saying that since we merged?” Katie replies. “So Maddie?”

Luke looks from Katie to Reid. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Hope begins to bubble.

“Henry won’t vote for her.”

Reid nods. “We can’t let him know.”

“And he, Maddie and Noah are going to vote for Luke.”

 _  
Noah  
_  
? “You’ve already heard them discussing it?” Luke asks.

She nods. “They think we’re all going to vote for you.”

He should have known better than to believe Noah. Still, it hurts that his former friend would lie to his face like that.

“But the real problem is that the vote will be three against three. We need one of them to vote for someone else,” Reid says.

An idea sparks in Luke’s brain. “I could talk to Noah; try to get him to vote for you.”

            “Think he’ll go for it?” Reid asks.

            “He really doesn’t like you.”

            Katie laughs. “I think that’s an understatement.” She looks at Luke. “I think Noah will go for that. He seemed hesitant to vote for you.”

            “So it’s a plan?” Reid asks. “The three of us will vote for Maddie. Henry and Maddie will vote for Luke, and Noah votes for me. Maddie will go home.”

            “It’s a plan,” Katie says, smiling.

            “It’s a plan,” Luke echoes.

            “It’s a plan.” Reid seals it.

***

 

 _  
When Luke came to me and said that he wants to vote for Reid, I was hesitant at first. But when Katie said she would vote for Reid too, it was too good a chance to pass up. Even if the votes go three- Reid, three-Luke, I won’t have broken my alliance with Luke, and they will have to compete to stay. Who gets voted out will be out of my hands.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Noah, Aspiring Director  
_  
**

 

                Luke feels nauseous during tribal council. Nerves and doubts swirl in his stomach like bad liquor.  His temples ache. It’s the start of a headache. The feeling is akin a hangover. _And not even the good, numb part beforehand,_ Luke thinks cynically.

            When Probst pulls out the first two votes and reads his name, Luke's whole body begins to shake. When the third vote is Reid’s name and the fourth Maddie’s, his doubts melt into excitement. _We’re going to pull this off._

Luke spares a glance to Noah. His face is pale. Probst reads the fifth vote. Maddie’s name echoes across the room. Blood pumps through his veins and his heart works overtime to compensate for the adrenaline rush.

“And the tenth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia is Maddie,” the host says.

Maddie looks like the rug was yanked from beneath her feet. Henry doesn’t look much better. Bob, Casey, Ali and Vienna are making excited noises from across the way.  It takes everything in Luke’s power not look at Katie or Reid.

 _  
We did it!  
_  
Luke thinks victoriously. He can’t wipe the smile from his face.

Noah doesn’t say anything to anyone as they get back to camp. Henry won’t shut up. He’s shouting at Katie and Reid, and the three of them duck into the shelter to hash it out. Even though he wants to, Luke doesn’t go to listen.

It’s not until hours later, when everybody is quiet, does Noah come over to Luke and say, “How could you?”

Luke shakes his head. “I just played you like you played me,” he responds. He looks up from his task- preparing two large fish for cooking- and says, “It’s just a game Noah.” He can’t tell if he sounds smug; he sure knows he feels it.

Noah sighs, as if Luke’s words are both stupid and ignorant. “Luke, you know just because Reid and Katie helped vote Maddie out, neither are going to take you to the final three. We’re still the next to go. Whether it’s you or me first doesn’t matter. We’re both on the way out.”

Luke wants to retort. He wants to tell Noah that Reid is his boyfriend- maybe- and that he won’t vote Luke out, but he doesn’t. Luke can’t, because he’s not sure that it’s true.  Reid’s flat out told him that he wants to win this game, and Luke’s smart enough to know that he’s a threat to Reid if he makes it to the final three. _People like me,_ Luke thinks. He’s not unaware of his own charms. Luke knows that he’s a shoe in for some votes if he makes it to the finals.

 _  
Reid’s smart enough to know that his best chance of winning is to bring Henry and Katie with him.  
_  
Henry can be just as annoying as Reid, and Katie hasn’t done as much in this game as Reid.

“What happens, happens,” Luke tells Noah. He tries to convince himself it’s true.

There are no more reward challenges. Day thirty seven starts with Maddie being voted out and ends with anther immunity challenge. The real competition is between Luke and Noah, because if one of them gets immunity, the other is gone. Luke feels the tension.

Unfortunately, the challenge is a puzzle, which is neither Noah nor Luke’s cup of tea. They have to run and get six bundles of puzzle pieces. There are twenty-nine pieces in all, and each piece is a letter. It’s like hangman. There’s a chalk board with twenty-nine blank spaces- five words followed by an exclamation mark. Despite his background in writing, Luke’s never been good with word puzzles.

Reid wins again with the sentence, “Survivor Indonesia is almost over!”

Afterwards Reid finds him and whispers, “We’re voting Noah.”

Then Noah finds him for a last attempt at survival. “Maybe if we can get Henry to vote with us, we can vote Katie out.”

Luke lets Noah talk, but in the end, he writes down Noah’s name. “Even after everything you’ve done to me, this still feels like a betrayal,” Luke tells the camera. “But it’s either you or me, and I’ve finally learned to choose me.”

Noah isn’t surprised when his name is read again and again.

Then there are four.

 

[ Part 13](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/48335.html)  


 

   
  
  


	20. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _ **The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid; NC-17, ATWT)**_  


 **Part 13** ****

  


 ****

_It sucks that my sister got voted off, but my original Bangka alliance has made it to the final four. There’s one more immunity challenge left and then one of us is going to win a million dollars. More than likely me._

 _The only thing Reid, Katie and I need to do is keep Luke from winning immunity. Because if he wins and is guaranteed a spot in the final three-- we’re screwed._

 ** _~Henry, Television Executive_**

 

 

Their fingers are tangled together, resting between their bodies. A single ray of light shines through the patched roof. The pale stream cuts across Reid’s bare chest. Luke moves until he can feel the heat of the ray against the side of his face and settles his head down. If he concentrates he can hear the beat of Reid’s heart. Mixed with the sounds of both men’s breathing and the lull of the ocean, the moment is tantalizingly peaceful.

            It exactly what Luke needs after the last tribal council. _Thank you, Katie._ He sends the silent gratitude to the blond woman. They return to camp, tension clogging the air, and Katie declares that they need to have fish for dinner. She drags a reluctant Henry along with a sly wink in Reid and Luke’s direction.

            Luke waits exactly five minutes before lying down next to Reid inside the shelter and kissing him until his thoughts disappeared in a fog of lust. They make-out like teenagers. Luke pants little moans into Reid’s hair as he sucks wet rings down the curve of Luke’s neck. He takes Reid’s earlobe in his mouth. Reid shudders and Luke moves to the other ear. It’s only when the arousal becomes too much, when Luke begins grinding his erection against Reid’s thigh, do they stop.

            Reid flashes him a confused look, but Luke just glances to the cameraman standing near the fire, lens locked on the two of them. Reid closes his eyes, swallows, then nods. Luke forces his body still. When his heart begins to calm, he rolls close to Reid, reaches between them and takes his hand. Reid tucks his other hand behind his head. Arousal still lurks in the neurosurgeon’s eyes; they’re dark and half open. His own erection throbs in sympathy.

            Soon after Luke moves his head to Reid’s chest, the man reaches down and threads his fingers through Luke’s hair.

            “Do you always wear your hair long?” Reid’s words rumble his chest and the vibrations tickle Luke’s face.

            Luke looks up at the strands of his sun-bleached hair. The ends brush against his chin. “I’ve had it longer, but no, I usually wear it shorter than this. I do like to change it constantly though. My hairdresser always likes to see me because I let her go wild.”

            “You have a hairdresser?” Reid asks mockingly. 

            Luke brings Reid’s fingers to his mouth and gives one fingertip a playful nip. “Yes, I have a hairdresser. Her name is Megan. I suppose you go somewhere like Great Clips for your stylish cut.” Luke reaches up with his free hand and tugs on a strand of Reid’s hair.

            “Hey,” Reid whines. “I’ll have you know that Great Clips is a perfectly valid place to get your hair cut.” He smacks away Luke’s hand and flattens down his hair.

            Laughter bubbles up in Luke’s chest and he turns to press his chuckle into Reid’s shirt. “I was just joking. I can’t believe you get your hair cut at Great Clips.”

            “Having great looking hair isn’t a requirement for brain surgery,” Reid says. “Besides, they’re quick, which is all that matters.”

            Luke wrinkles his nose. “Let’s just agree to disagree on this.”

            Reid nods, like they had just delivered peace terms for the end of a war. That sets Luke off again.

            “Hey,” Reid whines, tugging at their entwined hands. “Don’t make fun of me.”

            “I’m not,” Luke says in between breaths. “It’s just…” he searches for the words. “I’m enjoying this. Us. You know, while I can.”

            He meant the words to be comforting, silly, but Reid frowns. “It’s not like today is the end of this.” Reid sits up. The motion pulls their hands apart. Luke mirrors Reid’s pose.  “We’re going to see each other afterwards. This game only lasts another two days.”

                Luke runs a hand through his hair and glances at the floor. “But what if we don’t?”

            Reid’s shoulders go stiff. “Are you telling me that you want to stop seeing me after this is over?”

            Luke’s head snaps up. “No! That’s not what I mean at all. Reid, this has been great.” He throws his hand towards the cameraman. “Even with the audience it’s been wonderful, but we need to be realistic. Feelings might change when this is over.” _Your feelings might change._

            “My feelings aren’t going to change.” It’s said so firmly that Luke almost believes it. However, Luke’s learned that the future can’t be predicted, and that feelings change. He doesn’t want to fight with Reid. Not now, when time is short. So he just leans forward and presses another kiss to Reid’s mouth. Reid allows the kiss, but Luke can feel the tension beneath the action.

            “Besides,” Luke tries to lighten the mood with a self-deprecating joke. “We probably only have one more day here together. We should really take the time to enjoy our beach vacation.” Luke points towards the ocean on the other side of the shelter’s wall.

            Reid’s quiet for a moment. His brows knot together and his mouth puckers in what Luke’s come to recognize as frustration. “Do you think I’ve been using you to get further along in the game?”

            Luke’s so surprised by the question that he thinks it’s a joke. He waits for Reid’s frown to crack into a smile. It never does. The man just stares at him, waiting for an answer.

            “No!” Luke exclaims. “No,” he says again, quieter. He licks his lips. “Reid, I know you care about me.” _But caring isn’t love. And why would he love you?_ The thought slides across Luke’s brain. _He’s only known you a little more than a month._

            “And you care about me.” It’s a statement of fact. Luke can hear the sureness in Reid’s voice.

            He nods. “You know I do.”

            Reid skims his hand across the ground until his fingers graze against Luke’s knee. “Then why are you so convinced that everything we’ve built is going to dissolve the moment we’re off this island?”

            Luke shrugs. “I don’t know.” _Because how do I trust something that’s developed so quickly? How do I trust a relationship that’s built around a game show where manipulation and money are prized possessions?_

“It’s because of the idol. Because I haven’t given it to you.”  Reid’s expression has gone cold.

            Luke chokes down the sudden lump in his throat. “I know why you haven’t given me the idol,” Luke says. He picks Reid’s hand up off his leg and holds it between his palms, trying to bring heat to Reid’s icy disposition. “Reid, I get it. I really do. I think you deserve the money. When I imagine all the people you can help with that money, with your ability, I pray that you will win.” It’s not a lie. “I don’t care about the money. I told you that before.”

            Reid presses his lips together then says, “But you still hold it against me that I’ve never given you the idol.”

            Luke squeezes Reid’s hand. “I don’t,” he says. But that’s a lie. He does. _How can he truly care about me and not do everything in his power to keep me here?_ “I’m not stupid Reid. I know the impressions I’ve made on the people here. I know that if I make it to the final three there’s a very good chance I’m going to win.” Winning used to be important. Now it doesn’t matter. The finish line has come upon them, and Luke, who’s been sprinting the whole way, has the sudden urge to stop running.

 He brings Reid’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the man’s palm. The ice in Reid’s eyes disappears and he smiles. “When you win you can take me out to a fancy restaurant in L.A.”

“I did promise that didn’t I?”

“I like steak,” Luke answers.

That gets a laugh from Reid. “Good, me too.” He begins to lean forward, preparing to give Luke another kiss, when Katie’s voice yells from outside the shelter.

“Guess what boys!” Reid and Luke pull apart. Luke is getting to his feet as she and Henry appear around the open part of the shelter.

“Bubbles and I caught not one, not two, but three big fish.” Henry’s on Katie’s heels. He’s holding up three arm-length fish.

“Does that mean I have to cook?” Luke asks.

Henry immediately hands over the fish. “Yes it does.” Duty over, Henry ambles into the shelter and collapses onto one of the thin mats. “Man, I can’t wait to sleep in a real bed.”

“Me too,” Luke responds. He ignores the way Katie’s eyes go from him to Reid and back again. He knows that she wants to know what happened. _I’ll let Reid field that one._ He takes the fish to the fire and picks up the machete.

“I miss _mayonnaise_ _,”_ Reid says.  

“You would,” Henry snaps back.

Katie rolls her eyes and says, “I miss clean clothes and make-up.”

They spend the rest of the day like that, talking about things they missed and what they would do when they returned back their normal lives.

Luke cant’ help but think that he’d trade his normal life for a life on an island and Reid any day.

***  
[  
](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/48569.html#cutid1)

[continue to part 13b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/48569.html#cutid1)

  


	21. The Tribe Has Spoken (ATWT; Luke/Reid; NC-17)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **The Tribe Has Spoken (ATWT; Luke/Reid; NC-17)**  
_  


 

 _  
I can’t believe that bastard won the final immunity challenge.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Henry, Television Executive  
_  
**

 

 

Day thirty eight ends hot and sunny. _It’s got to be more than a hundred degrees,_ Luke thinks and wipes his forehead with his shirt. It feels strange walking to the immunity challenge knowing it’s going to be the last. He thinks back over all the other challenges and their winners. It feels strange with only four of them, and it’s even stranger when they arrive at the beach and there are only four poles standing in the water.

“Welcome Survivors,” Jeff Probst says. His dimples are on full display. He’s just as excited for this challenge as any of them. “Congratulations on making it this far.” Even though his words are really nothing new, each and every contestant hangs from each syllable.  “This is your last immunity challenge, and arguably the most important. Because if you win this, you are guaranteed a spot in the final three and chance at a million dollars.” 

Probst motions to the poles in the water. “This task is simple. Endure.” There are three foot rests on the pole. Each lower and small than the one above it. “You each will take a spot on the top platform on the pole. After thirty minutes you will step down to the smaller platform. After sixty minutes you will step down again. Whoever stays on their poles the longest wins. Only your feet can touch the platforms.

“Are you ready to play?”

“Yes.” The word echoes across the beach with force all four contestants’ exclamations.

They take their places. The wood is warm under Luke’s palms. The first platform can barely hold both of his feet.

“On three, we begin,” the host calls out. “One. Two. Three.”

It starts. Luke wraps his arms around the pole and rests his forehead against the rough timber. He tries to block out his surroundings, ignore the heat and sweat sliding down his back. He thinks about the family and his family. He imagines his dad’s affectionate smile and the way he ruffles his hair. He concentrates on his mother’s laugh and the way Faith whines about everything.

He’s fine until an ear-piercing whistle yanks him from his thoughts. Luke blinks lazily as Probst says, “Thirty minutes is up. Move down a rung.”

Luke’s careful as he steps down. His legs are a little shaky. The soles of his feet ache. The next platform is only wide enough to hold one foot. He braces his right foot as far against the pole as possible and gently rests his left foot atop his right. Beads of sweat drip down his nose, and he’s dying to wipe away the moisture. He doesn’t let go of the pole.

From his position, he can see Katie and Henry to his right, but Reid is hidden from view to his left. He could turn his head and look, but Luke’s afraid that any movement will send him spiralling into the water below. There’s a one in four chance that he can win this immunity challenge, and he’s going to do his damnedest to win.

In what seems like a snap, the Survivor host is calling out sixty minutes. As he’s stepping down to the smallest platform- barely wider than half his foot- he hears a splash.

“Katie,” Probst says, “the first one out of the challenge.”

Luke turns enough to see her swim ashore. She looks disappointed and Luke feels a spark of sympathy for her. Then he thinks, _Now I have a one in three chance to win immunity and spend another day with Reid._

Another thirty minutes pass. Luke’s shuffled his feet around a few times, but it’s gotten to the point that nothing helps with the deep ache in his legs. His whole body feels hot. _And to think, I thought I couldn’t burn anymore_. He can tell his nose and cheeks are bright red. Though he doesn’t dare look at his shoulders and back, he can feel the tightness in his skin. Thirst hounds him. His mouth and throat feel like sandpaper.

“Henry, Reid, and Luke,” Probst shouts. Luke doesn’t turn to look. “You’ve all been up there two hours. How does it feel?”

“It fucking sucks!” Henry shouts. Luke presses his forehead harder into the wood.

Luke can see the host moving down the beach from the corner of his eye. “Well, I’ve got something to make this day a little better. Milk, cookies, and ice cream for the next person who comes down.”

Reid curses to his left. Luke’s stomach flip-flops and he thinks, _ice cream._

“No takers?”

No one says anything.

  
Twenty more minutes pass. Luke’s arms are trembling, and his legs are beyond numbs. His skin is slick; holding on to the pole has become a real issue.

Probst reveals another silver-dished platter. “Milk, cookies, ice cream, and pizza to the next person to come down.”

“Oh my god,” Henry cries.

 _  
Pizza makes you fat,  
_  
Luke tells himself. He can already imagine taking a bite.

“Reid,” Henry calls out. “Reid,” he says again when the neurosurgeon says nothing. “I’ll drop now if you promise not to write my name down at the next vote.”

Luke’s a little affronted that Henry thinks Reid’s going to win. _I’ve been up here just as long as Reid._

“You want pizza that badly?” Reid calls out, half-questioning, half-mocking.

“God damn-it Reid, is it a deal or what?” Moments pass. “Reid!”

“Yes, it’s a deal!”

Henry lets go and falls into the water. Luke feels like he’s falling with him. _Reid just guaranteed Henry a spot in the final three._ He’s not stupid. He knows what that means. Henry and Reid aren’t the most likable guys.

“Henry, out of the running. Making deals with Reid.”

Luke hears the other man splash his way out of the water. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to clear his mind again. This time it’s impossible. _I can’t count on Reid,_ he thinks. _If I want to last another day I need to focus._

“Two hours and forty-five minutes,” Jeff Probst calls out the time. “I’ve got subs.”

Reid moans. Luke has to look.  He twists his head and catches the wanton look on Reid’s face.  His foot slips. He tries to grab onto the pole with his hands to pull himself up, but his skin is too sweat-slicked. He scrambles for purchase.

His knee hits the pole full force and he goes down. It’s not a long fall, four feet, but unprepared as he was, it knocks the breath out of him. He’s underwater momentarily stunned. Then his lungs begin to burn and he surges upwards, desperate for air. His head breaks the surface in time to see Reid jump down from his pole.

 _  
I just lost.  
_  
He catches Reid’s eye and despite the fact the man just won immunity, he’s not smiling. Suddenly, Luke feels like he’s lost more than just Survivor.

 

***

 

 _  
It couldn’t have worked out better than if I had planned it. Oh, wait, I did plan it.  
_

 **  
 _  
~Henry, Television Executive  
_  
**

 

           

            Luke feels empty. Reid tries to talk to him, but Luke finds he has no words. Henry is celebrating, sure in his spot in the final three. Katie keeps shooting worried glances between Reid and Luke, and eventually she and Reid disappear down the beach.

            _Probably securing her spot._ Luke has no doubt Reid will choose Katie. Everyone will vote for Luke.

            Luke spends the whole night awake. He listens to Henry’s light snores and Katie’s occasional snuffles. He’s used to both. At one point during the night Reid wakes. They stare at each other and once, Reid reaches out to him. Luke feels guilty about rolling over, but it’s like he can’t control his actions.

            They eat breakfast in silence. Guilt and tension wrack the air. Henry babbles as they walk to tribal council until Katie tells him to shut up. The immunity necklace jangles around Reid’s neck. There’s a bulge in Reid’s pocket that Luke knows aren’t the socks the neurosurgeon claims them to be.

            _What a waste,_ Luke thinks. _I bet the viewers will be disappointed. A whole season with an uncovered immunity idol and it was never used._

            The benches in the tribal council room seem unusually rough. The members of the jury amble inside- Bob, Ali, Vienna, Casey, Maddie, and Noah and take their seats.

            Probst takes the time to look at each of the remaining contestants before beginning.  “Reid, how do you make a decision like this one? Whatever you decide can win or lose you a million dollars.”

            “Truthfully Jeff, it’s an easy decision.” A pain spikes through Luke’s heart. Henry flashes a smug smile Reid’s way.

            “I suppose you aren’t giving that up?” The host points to the immunity necklace around Reid’s neck. The neurosurgeon shakes his head. “Okay, you can’t vote for Reid. Everyone else is fair game. Luke, you’re up first.”

Luke walks slowly to the voting booth. The familiar marker and strip of paper are waiting for him. He writes ‘ _Henry_.’ “It doesn’t matter anyway,” Luke says into the confessional. His stomach drops lower and lower as Katie, Henry, and finally Reid take their turns.

“I’ll go tally the votes.” Probst disappears for a moment then comes back with the voting box. He sets his hand on the lid and says, “If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the last time you can use it.”

No one moves. The last of Luke’s hope dies. Probst hand moves towards the latch on the lid. Reid stands up. “Hold on Jeff.”

“What?” Henry cries.

Luke’s insides cartwheel.

Reid sticks his hand in his pocket and brings out the idol. Katie’s mouth drops open and across the room Luke hears Noah say, “What?”

“I’ve had this since the first time Luke and I went to Exile Island.” Reid holds up the idol and twists it around so everyone can see.  “There were a few times I almost used it, but for some reason I held back.” He looks at the host and smiles. “It worked out alright.” Luke feels something a lot like laughter simmer in his lungs.

“I came on to Survivor to win a million dollars.” It’s said matter-of-factly. “I didn’t come to make friends,” Reid’s eyes flutter to Katie, “but I have.” His eyes move to Luke. “I didn’t come to fall in love, but I have.” He closes the distance between them, bends forward, cups Luke’s face in his hand, and kisses him.

               It’s brief.

It’s the most powerful thing Luke’s ever felt.

Reid drops the idol in Luke’s hand and takes a seat beside him. Luke feels as if someone hit him with a baseball bat.

“Dude, give Jeff the idol!” Casey shouts from across the room. Luke gets to his feet and stumbles forward. Every step he turns back to look at Reid. Finally, he makes it to the host and sets the idol in Probst’s hand.

The host swallows and says, “Any vote cast for Luke doesn’t count.”

Luke returns next to Reid. Tears are dripping down his face, but for once he doesn’t care. Everything seems surreal. Reid takes his hand as Jeff begins to read the votes.

“Luke- doesn’t count.” He sets the paper aside. “Luke- doesn’t count.”  The second paper goes atop the first. “Luke- doesn’t count.” The third is laid down. “The thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia- Henry.” Probst twists the fourth piece of paper around and Luke sees his own handwriting.

A hand touches his chin. Luke turns. Reid’s lips meet his.

  
[Part 14](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/49686.html#cutid1)

 

 

  
  


	22. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)**_  
 Since today is "the day" in the LuRe story I decided to go ahead and post the rest of my story even though it isn't beta'd. I will just edit things as people notice them, and again when my beta gets back to me.

Enjoy. And remember, our boys will always survive together in our world. :) 

  


 

  


 **  
  
Part 14  
  
**

_  
Holy sh**.  
_

 **  
_  
~Katie, Radio Host  
_   
**

 

 

            Peripherally, Luke knows that Henry hurls some biting closing remarks in Reid’s direction. He knows that Katie tries to talk to him and Reid on the way back to camp. He knows that at the end of tribal council Jeff Probst makes some remark about being the most shocking council to date. Yet, Luke processes none of it because he can’t tear his eyes off of Reid. The man’s declaration of love is on a repeating loop through Luke’s brain.

            His thoughts are hyper-focused and he doesn’t even realize they’ve returned to camp until Reid takes his hand and guides him in front of the low burning fire. Luke wants to say, _no one’s ever done anything like that for me before._ And, _I love you, I love you, I love you._ But whatever mechanism that shapes words from thought to speech- _Reid would probably know_ – isn’t working. So instead of talking, he erases the short distance between them and shows the man what he’s thinking. 

            It’s not the best angle to kiss. Their legs are side-by-side, pressing firmly together. Luke’s hands frame Reid’s face as his mouth shows Reid how he feels. Reid’s hands slide up and down his back, never stopping. Eventually they slip under the hem of Luke’s shirt. Flesh against flesh, Reid’s fingers are electric.

            “Okay guys, not that I don’t find that hot and all, but really, can you wait until you’re alone?” Katie’s voice slices through the fog.

            Reid presses one last kiss against Luke’s mouth then turns around. “Sorry,” he says, insincerely. Luke can’t help but grin.

            Katie flops down on the log across from them. Luke’s lips tingle. He’s never felt more alive in his whole life. He meets Reid’s eyes and mouths, “to be continued.” Reid’s eyes flush dark. Fingers trace down the front of Luke’s arm and settled against the palm of his hand.

            “God.” Katie dips her head forward and blonde hair falls over her face. “That was insane.” She weaves her fingers through her tresses and yanks backwards. She releases an animalistic huff then snaps her gaze to Reid. “I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

            “What? My devious plan?”

 Luke can’t blame Reid for sounding full of himself. Reid had surprised them all. His thumb presses circles into Luke’s palm. The blond has to control himself from shivering and throwing himself atop of the neurosurgeon.

“When you told me you were voting for Luke, I really believed you,” Katie says. Her eyes flutter to Luke, as if she’s apologizing for talking about him like he’s not there.

The corners of Reid’s mouth tilt upwards. “I did vote for Luke.”

“Yeah, but you planned all along to give him the idol.” She snaps. She doesn’t sound angry, just annoyed.

Reid shrugs, neither denying nor confirming her words.

Luke can’t help butting in. “Thank you.” He hadn’t said it before, but he means it with all his heart. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Reid. “Thank you,” he says again, just for Reid’s ears.

Reid presses his lips to the underside of Luke’s jaw. Heat spreads from the spot like wildfire and Luke moves his head until their lips meet again. He flicks out his tongue and touches Reid’s lower lip. The invitation is accepted and Reid’s tongue sneaks out to meet his.

“Guess I’ll be in the shelter.” Luke hears Katie’s sarcastic dismissal but can’t say anything for it. He knows her well enough to know that the conversation isn’t over. Like him, Katie’s not one to let things go. She’ll chew it over, work out her thoughts then come back with a full arsenal of words. He doesn’t know if he wants to be part of the discussion or not. A sweat-slick palm skids up his chest, under the fabric of his shirt, and he suddenly stops thinking of Katie.

“ _Reid_ ,” Luke groans. It’s both encouragement and admonishment.

“Too much?” Reid pulls back but doesn’t remove his hand. He’s still close enough that Luke can feel the heat of Reid’s breath and smell the scent of his hair.

 _  
Not enough,  
_  
Luke thinks. _Not nearly enough._ But there are three cameramen, one for each contestant left, littering the beach, and Luke’s not about to put on a show again. Especially with Katie in listening distance.  So instead of ripping of Reid’s clothes and begging the man to fuck him into the sky, he wiggles off the log bench and shifts back until he’s a legs length away. He pats the ground next to him.

“Let’s spend our last night sleeping under the stars.” Luke expects Reid to make some sarcastic comment about public sex or embarrassment or romance. He doesn’t say anything. He just smiles, eyes lighting up in a way that’s becoming wonderfully familiar, and comes to lie next to Luke. He presses their sides together and Luke tucks his head right under Reid’s chin. Reid’s fingers trace the edge of Luke’s ear and run along the tips of his hair.

Luke listens to Reid’s breathing and occasionally glances up to catch Reid’s gaze. It’s the most relaxed Luke’s ever seen Reid. The man has a lazy smile and happy eyes and Luke can’t help but partially responsible for that expression. Too soon the events of the day, hell, the past month, begin to catch up with Luke, and his eyes begin to drift shut. Reid shifts beneath him and Luke feels lips touch the top of his head.

The beauty of the stars don’t even compare.

***

            The next day, their last day on the island, they go on a remembrance tour. It involves walking down the beach and picking up all of this season’s extinguished torches. Luke’s watched it on television a half a dozen times before and it’s always seemed cheesy. He fully expects it to be something they just have to do before the final vote, but it ends up being both emotionally uplifting and draining at the same time.

            These aren’t people on a screen. They aren’t characters or exaggerated personalities. It’s perfectionist Molly, brilliant Lucinda, creepy Brian, and good-natured Casey. When Luke reaches forward to take Noah’s torch Reid snorts and wisecracks, “good riddance.”

            Luke gives him a sideways glare.

            “What? Can you honestly say you’re not glad he was voted out?”

            Luke can’t. Still, Noah was his friend and confidant for most of the game, and to disrespect him like that doesn’t sit right with him. “If you don’t have anything nice to say, say nothing at all.” It’s incredible corny, and Reid rolls his eyes, but it’s something Luke’s dad taught him. Luke tries to live by it.

            “Are we going to quote the Golden Rule now?” Reid quips.

            “Reid,” Katie says and Luke feels a thrill of smugness. Katie’s on his side.

            Finally they come to the last torch. “Oh Henry,” Katie says and the two men let her take the torch.

            “Can’t say he wasn’t interesting,” Reid declares.

            Luke thinks back to Henry’s many, many remarks and laughs. “Definitely interesting.”

            They spend the rest of the day sharing stories about the other contestants. Some, Luke are familiar with. He did spend a lot of time with Reid on Exile Island.

            “So Dusty turned to Henry and said, ‘if you thrust your finger in my face on more time I’ll throw banana at your head,’” Katie says, laughing. “And Henry, being Henry, took that as a challenge and actually poked Dusty on the cheek.”

            “So Dusty threw a banana at his head?” Luke asks.

            “He threw the whole bundle at Henry,” Reid tells, shaking his head. There’s a grin on his face. The humorous memory is flashing through his mind. Luke laughs, bumping his knee against Reid’s.

“This has been an adventure,” Luke states. “A wild, crazy adventure.”

Katie nods and Reid mirrors her. “It’s been fun though,” Katie says.

“If you call sunburns, backbreaking challenges, hunger, and dealing with obnoxious people fun.” Reid’s sarcasm is plainly evident.

“Aw, come on,” Luke says, nudging Reid’s leg. “It hasn’t been all bad.”

“Yeah,” Katie says smiling. Her eyes dart from Reid to Luke. “Things have turned out alright for you so far.”

“I suppose I did end up with the two best people,” Reid admits.

Katie loops her arm around Luke’s neck. “We are pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, how in the world did you get here?” Luke teases Reid.

“Because I’m brilliant.” Reid follows the statement by sticking a piece of coconut in his mouth.

Katie stands, stretching her arms above her head. The flames of the fire have settled into embers. “I guess it’s time to go.”

Reid gets to his feet and reaches out a hand to Luke. The air smells like soot and rain with the ever present sweetness of the nearby forest. As they make their last trip to Tribal Council Luke can’t help reflecting on the peaceful day.

Not once did anyone bring up the money or the game.

Luke doesn’t know whether to smile or worry.  


 

***

[Part 14b](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/50030.html#cutid1)

  


 

  



	23. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)**   
_   
  


 

 _  
I don’t have a chance of winning. With Reid and Luke as my competition...  
_

 _  
All I can do is pray.  
_

 **  
_  
~Katie, Radio Host  
_   
**

 

            The bench is smaller. Where the two long benches once sat now stands a single, shorter bench. _Perfect for three people,_ Luke thinks. He, Katie and Reid take their seats. The jury members file inside.

            Bob. Hair combed neatly and dressed in a pair of pressed gray shorts and a white polo.

            Ali. A pink sundress comes to her knees and matching lipstick highlights her pretty face.

            Vienna. She’s done her hair in waves down her back. A flared red skirt accentuates her long legs and a low cut black top shows off a decent amount of cleavage

Casey.  He’s cut his hair. It’s almost standard military length. His tight blue t-shirt bulges over his biceps.

Maddie. Pigtails frame either side of her round face. Her nails are painted a bright, glittering red.

Noah. Jeans and black fitted shirt suit him well. He folds his hands into his lap the moment he sits down. His eyes graze over Luke.

Henry. Last, but not least. He’s dressed as smartly as Bob. Expensive looking slacks and a gray, cotton blend, three-quarters length shirt.

Casey smiles at all three of the remaining Survivors. The other faces range from pleasantly amused to stoically expressionless.

Jeff Probst takes center stage and flashes his familiar, dimpled smile. “Welcome.”

Luke dips his head in greeting and smiles back.

“Tonight will be different from all other tribal councils,” the host explains. “Tonight, you want the votes of your peers.” He motions towards the jury members. He turns his attention back to the trio sitting in front of him. “The jury members will each have a chance to ask you questions regarding how you played the game. After all seven have taken a turn, the three of you can make a closing statement. Then the jury members will vote for the winner of Survivor: Indonesia.”

The directions are nothing new. After all, the show has been on the air for more than a decade. When they were accepted onto the show they were all briefed on the rules. Nothing new. Still, tension winds through Luke like a sly snake.

 _  
Stick to the plan,  
_  
he tells himself. His eyes flicker to Reid and Katie. _No matter what happens, what people ask, stick to the plan._

“Casey, you’re up first,” Probst directs.

Casey half walks, half jogs the few paces to the center of the room. “Guys,” he says, holding his hands open. “I just wanted to say I respect all of you. Katie, Reid- you both played a great game.” They both nod and Casey looks to Luke. “Luke, you’re my boy. Thanks for sticking with me even as my ship was sinking.”

Luke dips his head and smiles. “Thanks Case.”

Casey takes his seat. Vienna is up next. She focuses solely on Katie. “Why should I vote for you? What game have you played?”

            Katie’s shoulders tense, but she answers unwaveringly. “I played the friendship game. I made unbreakable alliances, and stayed truthful to those in my alliance.”

            Vienna’s lips press together and her head bobs. It’s as if she’s heard exactly what she expected. “I don’t think you had a game,” the dark haired woman says. “Reid and Luke played strategically. They won challenges and planned advancement. I think you just rode the coattails of your alliance members.”           

            Katie’s face goes red. “Well, I won challenges too. Maybe not as many as Luke and Reid, but I did my best. And like I said before, my plan all along was to make the right friends. Ally myself with the right people. Since I’m in the final three, I’d say I did a damn fine job of doing so.”

            Vienna stalks back to her seat and it’s Bob’s turn. “I have nothing to ask any of you,” he says. “I think you are all wonderful people in your own ways and I have greatly enjoyed playing this game with you.”

            Henry is succinct and to the point. “Reid, I don’t like you, even if you do play a mean game. Luke, I have no hard feelings towards you. Bubbles, my vote is for you.”

            Katie smiles and says, “thank you.”

            Ali comes up next. “Hey,” she greets. “I want each of you to tell me why you played a million dollar game. Let’s go down the line.”

            “Like I said before,” Katie says, “I made alliances right away. I stayed true to those alliances until the very end, despite what others wanted me to do. I competed in the challenges as best I could, and I help around camp.”

            Ali nods, then Reid speaks. “Not only did I play the best game of this season,” he says, “I’ve played the best game in Survivor history.” A round of snorts goes through the room. Luke can’t help but shake his head at his lover’s egotistical bluntness. “I made alliances, won challenges. I said and did what I had to, to get further in the game. Here I am. I had the idol in my pocket and never had to use it.”

            She bites her bottom lip, gives a nod, and turns her attention to Luke. He presses his hands together and says, “I don’t know if I played the best game. I don’t know if I outplayed these two.” Luke motions to Katie and Reid. “But I do know that I tried to stay true to myself. I tried to play honestly and tried to stay true to my heart.” Ali takes the answer without further questions and moves back to her seat across the room.

            “Maddie,” Probst calls out, and she comes forward.

            _Which leaves Noah last._ Luke doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. He’s expecting to be grilled.

            “Katie, Luke, Reid,” Maddie greets. “I have no questions, just some things to say.” Reid turns and gives Luke a look over his shoulder. Luke swallows down the laugh that tries to escape his chest.

            “Katie,” she says, “I think you’re a smart girl, but I don’t think you did much in this game. I think you rode Reid and my brother’s coattails to get where you are.” Katie looks like she stepped in glass and Luke feels a spike of guilt and sadness for her. “Luke, you’re a nice guy, if a little naïve. You played a good game, but you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Reid.”  Luke has nothing to say against that, because it’s completely true.

 “Reid,” Maddie finishes, “your people skills need vast improvement. Mainly you’re an egotistical jerk.” Reid’s lips tighten into a scowl and Luke lets his knees fall against the neurosurgeon’s. “But you’re a brilliant jerk. I do think you’ve outplayed everyone here. My vote is going towards you.”

Reid doesn’t say thank you, but his whole body snaps up in surprise. He glances to Luke and Luke lowers his lashes and gives his lover a pleased grin. _See,_ Luke tries to convey, _I told you so._

Finally, lastly, it’s Noah’s turn. He strides forward, obviously a man on a mission. Luke can recognize the tension in the man’s shoulders for what it is- anger and righteousness. The dark haired man ignores the other two contestants and goes straight for Luke’s throat. “You say you played honestly, but your honesty didn’t get me voted off the island.” Noah doesn’t even bother to say his name. He doesn’t need too. His gaze is locked onto Luke, burning a guilt filled hole in the blonde’s chest. Everyone in the room knows he’s talking to Luke.

Luke plans to rage back. He plans to confront Noah and say, _“You burned me first. You lied and cheated long before I did. You were my friend. I trusted you, and you let me down.”_ He’s been dying to call Noah out on his shit. He opens his mouth to reply when Reid’s bare knee brushes against his.

He doesn’t know if it’s on purpose. More than like the touch is accidental. They’re sitting close to one another. Limbs are bound to brush. Then again, Reid is calculated man. He controls his body just as he does his actions. Whatever the case, that brief touch does something to Luke. His anger fizzles away. The feelings of betrayal and disappointed don’t disappear; they won’t until Luke has the chance to talk to Noah one-on-one, but they shrink into manageable balls that settle at the back of Luke’s brain. _Reid can fish them out later._

“I followed my heart.” The unplanned words slip from his mouth, but the moment they’re free they encompass Luke’s being and he knows nothing else would have been worth saying. Noah’s expression goes dark as if he doesn’t like Luke’s response. _He was expecting the anger._

“And I’m sorry that choice wasn’t with you,” Luke continues. “Noah, I never wanted to hurt you. But the choice was between you and Reid.” Luke looks towards Reid and finds he has the man’s full attention. He reaches out and takes the neurosurgeon’s hand. Luke kisses the knuckles at the base of those long fingers and looks back to Noah. “There really wasn’t a choice at all.”

Hurt flashes across Noah’s face, sending another wave of guilt through Luke. Still, Luke doesn’t respond. Noah nods, as if he’s accepting a death sentence, and turns his back on the remaining Survivors. His motions are stiff and painful as he returns to his seat.

There’s a tug on his hand and Luke glances back to Reid. He smiles, one of those true smiles that seems reserved solely for Luke, and the sight sends a flutter of happiness through his system. _I love you,_ Luke thinks.

“Alright, now that all the jury members have had a chance to ask their questions and say their piece, the remaining contestants now have a chance to give one last chance to convince the others that they deserve to win a million dollars.” Probst voice cuts across Luke’s happiness, reminding him of the ever consuming competition.

 _  
Stick to the plan,  
_  
Luke reminds himself.

Katie goes first. She stands, giving the seated jury members her full attention. “I may have played this game differently than the two men here, but I played just as hard. It wasn’t easy being in an alliance with Reid and Henry.” That gets a few chuckles. “But I knew they were the right alliance for me. I knew that the physical challenges were not going to be a strength of mine, so I focused on my alliances. I got people to like me.” She pauses to the let words sink in, then finishes with, “I am the only one here whose name was never written down. I deserve to win.”

            Reid wastes no time. The moment Katie sits, he stands. “You may not like me,” he begins, “but this is not a personality contest. This is Survivor. I’ve Survived and brought the two people I liked best,” he motions to Katie and Luke, “here with me. This is a game about strategy and manipulation. I have used both in my game play and have achieved my desire result.” It’s not suave or well-practiced, but the speech is utterly Reid.

            As Reid takes his seat Luke reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. The man flashes him a grateful look. Then it’s Luke’s turn to plead his case.

            “Like Katie, like Reid, I came here to win Survivor.” Luke focuses on the jury members, pausing to make sure he’s captured their attention. “I came here to show my family, the world, how smart, and mature, and tough I can be.” He gives a self-deprecating laugh, “I don’t know if I accomplished any of those things, I guess I’ll see when I go home. Still, I’m here. I made it to the final three.” He pats himself on the shoulder and he can hear Reid’s snort behind him. “I want each and every one of you to consider something before you vote.” Luke pauses, heartbeat loud in his ears, “I’ve already won. I don’t want- or need- the money.” A wave of noise rolls through the jury members. “In fact, I already have more money than I know what to do with. So please, if you were going to vote for me, don’t. There are two amazing people sitting behind me that want, and deserve, your votes.” He smiles and finishes. “Thank all of you for the best time of life.”

            Luke strides back to his seat, feeling lighter than he has all day. “Why did you do that?” Reid hisses the second Luke’s seated. Katie looks shell shocked, and she’s not the only one. Luke doesn’t answer. He just takes Reid’s hand again and sits in silence.

            Jeff Probst returns to the center of the room. His expression is wide in disbelief. “I can honestly say I didn’t see that coming. Obviously a night full of surprises.” He swallows, getting control of himself, and then the host turns back to the jury members. “Alright, it’s time to vote. Remember, you want to vote for the person you want to win.”

            One by one, they walk away to cast their vote and return, silently taking their places once again. Finally, Noah returns and the voting is done. The host leaves to grab the voting box and returns shortly after.

            “In this box are the results for this season’s Survivor.” Probst turns his attention to the three waiting contestants. “We will find out who wins in L.A. I look forward to seeing you all there.” He walks away with the box leaving everyone sitting and still.

            “Fuck.” Katie’s voice echoes across the room.

            Then it’s time to leave.

  
[Part 15](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/50328.html#cutid1)

           

 

 

           

 

  



	24. The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[atwt](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/atwt), [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [luke/reid](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Freid), [nc17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc17), [the tribe has spoken](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20tribe%20has%20spoken)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**The Tribe Has Spoken (Luke/Reid, ATWT, NC-17)**   
_   
  


**  
  
Part 15  
  
**

It takes almost two days of travel to get from Jakarta to Los Angeles. All ten of the contestants remaining on the island fly back together. Needless to say, some of the travel is spent in uncomfortable silence. Luckily, Luke is so tired that he spends the whole first flight (six hours in the air) asleep. After the layover in Xiamen, China, Luke switches seats with a nice older gentleman, and he gets to spend the rest of the trip sitting next to Reid. They spend almost twenty hours in the air and another twelve in layovers. After being outside for so long, the cramped airplanes and recycled air makes his skin itch and his head ache.

“Here,” Reid says holding out a small, orange pill bottle about two hours into the last flight.

Luke takes the offers and reads the label. _Diphenhydramie._ He works out the unfamiliar word. “What is it?”

“A sleep aid,” Reid says.

Luke wonders where it came from, but doesn’t have the energy to ask. He pops open the white lid and shakes out a decent sized blue and white pill. “Just one?”

Reid nods. “One should be enough.”

He puts the pill under his tongue and searches for a drink. Reid hands him his ginger ale. Luke accepts the fizzy drink and mutters a soft, “Thanks.” Shuffling, Reid twists until his arm his around Luke’s shoulders and his fingers lay gently against Luke’s collar. Luke tilts his head up for a kiss. Reid quickly complies.

His mouth tastes like stale peanuts and ginger ale. Both their lips are chapped, but neither the rough texture of Reid’s lips or the unappealing taste of the airplane food stops Luke from pulling away. The hum of the engine fades, as does the muted voices of the airplane passengers. Kissing Reid, being next to him, comforts Luke in way no pill ever will. 

Reid’s fingers rise to Luke’s neck and begin massaging and the neurosurgeon says, “Feel any better yet?”

Luke licks his lips, savoring the taste of the other man, and nods. Already, his eyes are getting heavy as the drug does its job. He settles his head against Reid’s shoulder and whispers, “Yeah.”

Lips press against his forehead and Reid says, “Get some rest while you can. Things are going to get hectic when we get back to the states.”

 _  
Like they haven’t been hectic already¸  
_  
Luke thinks lazily, but he doesn’t feel up to a conversation. So, he settles down, getting as comfortable as possible, and falls asleep to the steady beat of Reid’s heart and the rise of his chest.

 

***

            Luke’s parents are waiting for him at baggage claim. He sees them before they catch sight of him. Lily is looking around, worrying an orange Survivor buff between her hands. Holden is resting his hand at the small of his wife’s back, looking around just as anxiously as she. They aren’t the only ones waiting.

            Faith, Natalie and Ethan are a few feet from their parents. Ethan is holding Natalie’s hand and is chatting away, probably telling his sister some exhilarating story from preschool class. Faith has her arms crossed against her body. She looks annoyed and in the time it takes Luke to get down the escalator and over to baggage terminal ten, the girl has checked at her phone four times.

            Ethan spots him first. The boy glances up, something catching his eye, and he sees his brother. “LUKE!” Childish excitement whiplashes around the terminal.

            Luke breaks into a run. His pack bounces against his back, but it doesn’t slow him down. He dodges around the hordes of people and scoops Ethan into his arms. “Hey!” The boy shouts and laughs as Luke kisses his face.

            “Luke,” Lily says, and then her arms are around him, squeezing both her boys tight.

            “Mom,” Luke complains when it starts getting hard to breath. She lets go, gives him a once over, and begins to cry. “Mom,” Luke says again, softer this time. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She grabs onto his arm when he tries to pull away.

            “Lily, let the boy go.” When she does, Holden steps forward and holds out his arms. Luke wastes no time.

            “Dad,” he whispers and squashes his father too him. _I didn’t realize how much I missed Dad’s hugs until now._ He breathes in his father’s earthy scent and smiles.

            Holden pats him on the back and lets him go. Luke turns to his siblings. “Do I get hugs from you?”

            Natalie laughs, as if Luke’s asked a foolish question, and throws herself into his arms. “I missed you!” she says as she loops her arms around his neck. Her hair brushes against his chin.

“Man, Nat. I think you grew a foot while I was gone!” She laughs, a sweet chiming sound, and Luke thinks, _at least that hasn’t changed._ When Natalie lets go, Luke looks over to Faith. She’s rocking on her heels, eyes darting around the room, always landing back on Luke. “What?” Luke teases. “You’re too old to give me a hug?”

            Knowing she’s sixteen, and every decision is a monumental one, Luke moves first. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her close. “Come here, brat.” She wiggles, sighs as if she’s being extremely generous then hugs him back. Luke holds her longer than anyone else because he knows it annoys her.

            Finally, he lets go, and when Faith is a safe distance away, she says, “It was strange at the farm without you.” It’s not quite, _I missed you,_ but it’s damn close.

            Luke laughs, truly laughs, and says, “Guys, I’ve only been gone a little more than a month!” Even as he says the words he drinks in the sight of his family.

            “It seemed like you were gone forever,” Ethan says.

            Lily sniffles and blots her nose with the orange buff.

            “I bet you have some adventures to share,” Holden says with a smile.

            Luke chuckles, because _that_ is an understatement. “Yeah, plenty.”

            “So do you think you’ll win the money?” Faith asks.

            “How much has been aired?” Luke replies.

            “Oh My God,” Faith exclaims. “Doctor Jackass!”

            Luke turns, a suspicion sneaking up his neck. Reid is coming their way. His pack is slug over one shoulder and he’s got a suitcase in each hand. One is Luke’s.

            “Just the season premier,” Holden answers.

            “I can’t believe he found the idol on the first try!” Natalie says.

            Reid’s walk slows as he gets closer. Luke can see the way the man is taking in the Snyders. He knows it’s going to take a little encouragement for the neurosurgeon to take those final steps. Luke reaches outward until his fingers brush along Reid’s arm. “Reid,” Luke says, pulling the man forward. “This is my family. My Mom, Lily, my Dad, Holden and my siblings, Faith, Natalie and Ethan.” He motions to each Snyder as he says their name. “Everyone, this is Reid,” he pauses, “my boyfriend.” The word sends a thrill down Luke’s spine. _Reid Oliver, my boyfriend._

            “Hello,” Reid says, giving a jerky wave. His unease is written all over his face.

            “Boyfriend?” Faith echoes. Her arms are crossed again and she’s giving Luke a disbelieving glare.

            “Like Kevin?” Ethan asks. He’s got a frown on his face like he doesn’t like the idea.

            Luke immediately understands. He bends down to his brother’s height and says, “No, not like Kevin.” Luke lifts Ethan into his arms and brings him closer to Reid. “Reid is really nice, though sometimes he pretends to be mean,” Luke explains in a dramatic tone.  

            “Why do you pretend to be mean?” Ethan asks.

            Reid freezes like a deer in headlights. He looks to Luke for help but Luke just smiles and lightly shakes his head. “Well,” Reid says, looking straight at Ethan, “sometimes it helps me get what I want.”

            Ethan’s nose scrunches up. It’s his classic thinking pose.  “Like crying,” Ethan says wisely.  

            The words cut through the tension and everyone laughs. Lily takes Ethan from Luke’s arms. “Baby, you’re not supposed to cry to get what you want.”

            Holden shoots her a look that screams, _Now is not the time,_ and leans forward to offer his hand. “Nice to meet you Reid.” Reid sets down the luggage and shakes the proffered hand.

            “Nice to meet you too. Luke’s told me a lot about you.”

            Holden smiles, and shoots Luke an amused look. “I guess you really did have some adventures.”

            “Dad!” Faith says, scandalized. But Luke’s past that stage in life, and it’s rare that his Dad can embarrass him anymore. Okay, that’s not true, but he’d like to think so anyway. Since she can’t say anything to Dad without sounding five or getting in trouble, she turns her ire to Reid. “Did you know you’re referred to as Dr. Jackass on the show?”

            “Faith!” Lily scolds and shoots Reid an apologetic look. “Please ignore her. She’s just overprotective of her brother. It’s wonderful to meet you Reid.” She doesn’t offer a hand, but she does throw him a thousand watt smile. It’s the same one Luke uses.

            “It’s alright. I understand,” Reid says. His eyes fall on Luke. “He’s worth protecting.” It’s romantic, and Luke’s heart flip-flops inside his chest. “And yes, I know about the title. Can’t say I really mind it.”

            _I can’t believe I he likes me._

            “Well, the producers have us all checked into the Hilton. I’m assuming you have a room too,” Holden directs the statement towards the neurosurgeon. “Why don’t we go get settled in and we can all get to know each other better over dinner?”

            “Sounds great,” Luke says. In fact, Luke can’t think of a better way to spend the evening. _Food and family and Reid. Paradise._

***

 

            The stage is set up to look like the tribal council room. If it weren’t for the smell of plastic and perfume hanging in the air Luke could pretend he was back in Indonesia, walking towards another uncertain ending. _Well,_ Luke thinks, _the air and air-conditioning and the hundreds of people in the audience._ All the contestants and their families are there, as are past contestants and _their_ families. Production crew, news reporters and random ticking winning guests fill in the rest of the auditorium seats.

            Luke knows he isn’t winning. He asked not to win. Still, his nerves are jumping and he can’t stop fiddling with his tie. Reid looks even more anxious. He’s standing next to Katie, and do they look the pair. She’s wearing a beautifully cut red dress. It shows off enough thigh to be sexy but not trashy. Her hair is clean and shining in the overhead light. Luke can’t believe how stunning she is.

            Reid is equally breath-taking; more so even, because Luke can’t get over how amazing he looks in his suit. Luke had waited on the bed in Reid’s hotel room. When the man had walked out of the bathroom in the maroon dress shirt, black jacket and matching dress pants, he’d nearly threw him to the bed right there. Somehow, he’d restrained himself and helped Reid with the finishing touches. Who knew knotting a tie for another man could make Luke so hot and bothered.

            The three of them, Katie, Reid and he, have been separated from the rest of the season’s contestants. The others- all thirteen of them- are seated on the right side of the room talking quietly among themselves. Luke doesn’t wonder about their conversation. There’s only one thing on everybody’s mind. _Who’s going to win a million dollars and title of sole survivor?_

            Before he blinks, Luke’s being directed to sit. Cameramen are settling into place, and Jeff Probst comes on stage. He waves and flashes one of his infamous dimpled smiles. Luke takes the middle seat, in between Katie and Reid. He reaches out and takes each of their hands. It feels good to hold onto something.

            The lights in the room dim, and suddenly, it’s deafeningly quiet. Music begins to play, cuing the room it’s time to start.

            “Welcome back,” Probst says, laughter and excitement ringing in his voice.

            “Are you excited to be back?” The question is directed both at the contestants and the audience. Everyone answers back with an energetic affirmation.

            “Well, let’s not waste any time.” The host turns toward the remaining three and asks, “Are you ready to find out who’s won?”

            “God yes,” Katie says. Reid forces a smile and nods. Luke feels like he’s going to throw up.

            Probst walks over to the stand holding the voting box. He picks it up and carries it to the small, cushioned bench opposite of them. He sits down, setting the box on the floor. “Let’s get started.”

            Luke squeezes his fellows’ hands and they squeeze back. The host opens the lid and pulls out the first piece of faded white parchment paper. He looks it over slowly, drawing out the moment. Luke wants to snatch it out of Probst’s hands. He’s close enough to do it in moments.

            “Remember, you want your name on this paper,” Probst says, as if they’ve forgotten. He turns it around. “Reid.”

            Katie smashes his hand, and Reid flashes him a surprised glance.

            The second piece of paper comes out quicker than the first. “Katie.”

            It becomes a pattern. “Reid.”

“Katie.”

“Reid.”

“Katie.”

            The last vote is taken out the box. The host holds it in his hands, reads it, and looks up. “We have a tie. Three votes Katie, three votes Reid. I have one more vote in my hand.”

            _Get on with it_. Sweat trickles down his neck. All the blood has been forced from his fingers. They’ve begun to tingle. His legs itch and his mouth has never felt dryer.

            “The winner of million dollars and the title of sole survivor is…” Probst flips over the paper. “KATIE!” Luke’s stomach plummets.

            She screams. His hand is released as hers fly to her face. He wants to look at Reid, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the crying girl. People are clapping, shouting. Confetti explodes across the stage and rains down. Red and blue and orange glitter flakes catch in Katie’s hair. She shines like the sun.

            Probst is hugging her. Reid has already gotten his in, so Luke leans in too. He should feel happy for her. He wants to. She deserves to win. She needed to win. She’s got a kid and dead husband and a life to live. Luke can feel the happiness. It’s below the shock. He truly thought Reid would win. They’re crowded by the other contestants, all are trying to wedge their way to Katie.

            It’s too much. Luke stumbles backwards. He needs air, space. He fumbles with his tie, yanking the knot down, loosening his collar. Long, familiar fingers touch his. “Hey,” Reid says, voice soft. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

            Tears press against Luke’s eyes, and he looks away, unable to face his lover. “Luke, what’s wrong?” Reid asks again. When Luke doesn’t answer Reid takes matters into his own hands. He cups Luke’s jaw, running thumb over fine stubble, and touches the corner of Luke’s mouth with his lips.

            The action gives Luke the courage to look up. “You didn’t win.” The words wrench sorrow from his soul, and Luke clutches at Reid’s jacket. “I’m so sorry.”

            Reid unwinds Luke’s fingers and takes each of Luke’s hands gently with one of his. Luke can’t tear his gaze away from Reid’s blue eyes. A kiss, gentle and light, is pressed first to his left palm and then to his right. “To quote a wise man, I’ve already won.”

            Luke crashes his mouth into Reid’s, kissing him for his words, his love.

            Sole Survivor? He’d take accompanied loser any day.

 

 

  



End file.
